Rebirth
by narukaze
Summary: A dark shadow the god of war returns. Dhaos returns what he started and this time. nothing will stop him, or so he thinks.
1. Rebirth magic

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game )**

**Characters**

**Characters in story:**

**Cless Alvein **is 18 years old now, this story takes place a year from dhaos is killed. He has reopened the swordman school his father started with his best friend help.

**Mint Adnade **is now 19 years old, was the healer everyone loved. But after the final battle with Dhaos he placed a curse on her without the others knowing it.

**Sara Adnade **is mint's cousin and also a master at healing magic. She is 18 years old, that makes mint an year older then her. Her mother died when she was still pretty little. She lived with mint and her mother before the problem came about.

**Chester Barklight **is now 18 years old. He helped Cless get the school back together. He also train people the way of archers in the school.

**Klarth K. Lester **is now 30 years old. After the battle with Dhaos was over he when back to study magic. And hopes one day, that humans can learn magic as elfs do.

**Arche Klaine **is now 18 years old. And as hyper as ever! After the battle with dhaos was over. She when around the world to try to teach people about world that had been saved.

**Suzu Fuijbayashi **is now 13. She returned to her village with her parents, who were saved after Dhaos was finally stop. She still trains in her sword skills and hopes to be the best ninja one day.

**Chapter 1: rebirth magic**

It had been close to a year after the battle with Dhaos. Everyone was so happy with no more war. No more war for no reason. People could do things without being scared. Without being scared of being attacked by monsters. Was this peace..? The peace so many people had hoped for?

People always looked so happy now, just seeing them laugh in town. It made the girl smiled as she taken some water from the well in town there. She couldn't help but smiled a bit. But she knew she should hurry home soon.

She didn't want mint to worry. She slowly started to run toward the house, where her self and mint lived. She did her best not to drop the water she had. She needed it for cooking as well as for mint. Mint hasn't been doing too good lately.

She felt so worry about her. But she didn't want mint to know. She knew something wasn't right with mint. Laterly the past 5 months, mint changed a bit. First her energy had became very low. Mint normally had lots of energy but. It was like she was sick all the time.

And when she tried to ask mint about it. She would always say it was nothing, she just felt under the weather. And she knew that wasn't true, she knew something was really wrong with mint. She just wished mint would tell her what it was.

She sighed a bit as she finally got to the house, she knew all this thinking wasn't good for her head. She would surely get a head ache this way. She sighed a bit as she unlocked the door with her key. She slowly opened it placing the jar with water down to the right side of the door inside.

She slowly closed the door behind her. "I'm home!" she called to only hear coughing in return. She was worried as she quickly ran into a bedroom. Mint was sitting there coughing. She didn't look good at all. "mint!" She yelled as she ran up to the bed. She grabbed into her cousin's hand.

She sighed a bit as mint, stop coughing slowly. She slowly opened her blue eyes looking down to her cousin. "I guess..I am worrying you after all.." she said to her. "mint…I'm sure..but yes..you are..specially cause you will not tell me what is wrong.." she said still holding her hand.

"I guess, I should tell you now…the curse will take all my life..energy soon…" she whispered to the girl. "Curse..? what are you talking about?" she asked letting go of her hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry..I keep this from you for so long..Sara…" she whispered closing her eyes. "mint..?" she asked feeling more worried now. "After we destroy dhaos..he sended a wave of energy..at me.." She started to say. "I didn't think much of it, but..after I return..I knew what he did to me.." she whispered.

"he placed a curse on me, my life energy being taken to give him another life..or should I say a rebirth…" She stook shaked at mint. "noo..you don't mean he will return do you..?" she asked mint, She nodded. "yes..saddly he will return…but I will be gone before he does…" Mint finished saying, as she pulled out a letter handing it to her.

"please..I only have hours left now..I need to you take this letter to a friend of mine…" she said handing it to her. "a friend..?" she whispered to mint. "Yes..a very powerfully swordman..that help destroy dhaos.." she whispered as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"you mean that man you would always talk about..?" she asked. "yes..him please give him the letter, he should understand what is about to happen.." she nodded as she back away from mint a little. "mint…I…" she whispered. "no..go now..I dunno how much longer I have but the sooner you get to him the better…" she whispered. "…I'll do it..dont worry.." she whispered, as she ran to the front door.

She stared towards her cousin door, as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She slowly opened the front door, closing it behind her as she ran toward the town where the swordman lived.

In Totus village, it had changed a bit. Aside from the swordman school being back together. "one, two three!" a man said looking at some man doing as he said. "one, two three!" he said again, watching the students do hits on dummy. "Very good!" he said, as the students turned away from the dummys to face the teacher.

"soon you all will be ready to learn your first skill, keep at it at home and I will see you again on Monday." He said as he bowed to his students and they bowed to him. They slowly quiet left the school, as the teacher sighed a bit. "hehe maybe your getting too old for this..Cless.." a voice said, he slowly turned to see Chester his best friend standing there.

"nah, what can I say? It been liked 4 months just to get the school up and running again…" Chester grinned at him. "well that true, but we do still train on monsters everyday..!" he said rubbing the back of his head. "yea and it about time to go do some more training for the day.." he said smiling at Cless.

"yea your right buddy." He said picking up his sword looking to his friend the archer. They stepped out of the house, as some town people waved to them. They were heros to the town people. Big heros, they had saved the world from dhaos. They had followed Dhaos in time just to stop him for good.

They finally had out of the village, Cless let out a deep breath of air. "ah..it feel better out here..I still don't care for taking over the school.." he said sighing a little. "hehe well you did it for your father right?" he nodded to his friend. He did to it for his father who was no longer around.

He felt like it was something that was in his power, that he could do for his father. One thing his father would be so happy about. But inside he really missed mint. He felt somewhat broke hearted when mint said it was better for them to be apart. He still didn't understand why.

He wouldn't lie to him self, he really did care for mint deeply. But if she wanted to be apart, he would give that to her. He sighed a bit as he stabbed a small Boggle. "you aren't your self laterly, you alright cless..?" Chester asked turning to his friend.

"huh..?" he said as he looked over to his friend. "well I guess someone was thinking about mint again.." he said with a grin. "I..I was not!" he said with somewhat of a yell. He glared a bit as he turned away from the archer. "aww…Come on I was just joking buddy!" chester said patting his shoulder.

They both blinked as they heard a scream toward the Crossroad to Euclid. "did you hear that..?" Chester asked him. He nodded to him. "yea..let go!" Cless said as they ran toward the scream. They found a girl there, doing her best to bat away some monsters.

They both stood there a bit surprised monsters were attacking a human girl. Normally monsters didn't attack humans without reason anymore. "umm..you know we should help her…" Chester said with somewhat of a cough in his voice.

Cless nodded as they both ran toward the girl. Chester stood back a bit as he threw some arrows in front of the girl to make the monsters jump back. The girl slowly fell into her butt as she watched a swordman jump in front of her and towards the monsters.

She blinked as she watched him slowly point his sword into the sky. "Shuusouraizan!" he yelled as a big lightning bolt came down from the sky hitting the monsters as they slowly disappeared. He sighed as he spinned his sword before putting it away.

She sighed a bit as she looked down at the dirty ground. The swordman slowly turned around to the girl. "you know..it isn't safe for you to be by your self out here…" he whispered, kneeing down to her. She slowly looked up at him.

He blinked seeing her blue eyes, that looked just like mint's. "mint..?" he asked questionly. "no…I'm not mint.." she said blinking confusing at him. He stood up a bit. "sorry…" he whispered as he stepped back a bit feeling his leg hurt. "ouch.." he whispered falling into his knees again as Chester ran over to him. "I cant believe you got a cut from that.." Chester said with a sigh.

"makes you wish..mint was here.." Chester said with a grin. "Shut up you!" cless said with a growl looking at his leg. She stay quiet watching them. "but she would heal ya all up inside and out…" chester said again with a wink. "your…pushing it.." cless said. She slowly when over looking at the cut.

"hmm.." she said looking it over. Both of them blinked at her. "What..are you doing..?" cless asked, she nodded to her self. "don't move alright..?" she said placing her hands over the cut. She slowly closed her eyes, whispering words to her self. "what are you…." He started to say as a warm light started to come from her.

They both watched. "she a healer…" Chester said, as Cless cut slowly closed up. She slowly pulled her hands away, as her blue eyes opened again. "there..you go it was my fault you got hurt anyways.." she said with a half smile on her face.

Both of them still looked a bit shocked at her. Cless slowly blinked. "umm..it wasn't your fault, I just miss stepped in battle that all.." he said as he slowly stood up. She slowly stood up as well. "well maybe you don't need mint after all.." Chester said giving him a wink after looking to the girl.

Cless growled at him. "I am..so hating you right now.." chester let a small laugh out. "umm you two know mint..?" the girl asked, they both nodded to her. "yea..we are good friends of her…, why do you ask…?" Cless said looking to the girl. "well..I was heading toward the village of Totus to give this letter to a swordman named Cless there…" the girl said holding a letter out.

"that would be me.." cless said, the girl slowly handed it to him. "oh, it good I ran into you then…please read this as mint last request.." cless froze hearing that. Last request..? what does she mean..? "last…request..? wh..what happened to her..?" he said with somewhat of a yell.

"she put it all in the letter…" the girl whispered. Cless still felt a little angry as he opened it up. "Dear Cless, by the time you read this..I will be gone. But don't worry about me, you have something bigger to worry about. In the final battle with dhaos as he was dieing he threw a energy wave at me.." "but at the time I didn't think much of it..but little did I know he placed a curse on me.." "Yes you heard right, a curse that has slowly been stealing my life energy.." "Please don't feel angry at me or the girl…" "She didn't want to leave me but I requested her to bring the letter to you…" "She a healer if you haven't guessed…a very good one as I…" "Please take good care of her for me cless as my last request..please take good care of my little cousin.."

"and please always remember..I will always have a strong place…in my heart for you…" "love always Mint.." He finished reading the letter as he slowly looked up from it and looked to the girl.

She was faced away, he knew if this girl was really mint cousin. IT would be hurting her even more. From the letter it sounded like her and mint were very close. He put the letter into his pocket and walked up to her. "hey..?" he said with a question, as the girl slowly turned her face to him. He saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

He did his best not to cry as well, specially in front of a girl as well in front of his best friend. "i..it ok…" he whispered patting her head. She quickly turned around clingy into him as he let out a small yell. Chester stood there grinning a bit watching the whole thing.

Cless slowly turned his head to chester. "don't even think about it…" he said with a glare in his eyes looking toward chester. "aww…that no fun.." he whispered. The girl slowly looked up confused. Cless slowly pulled the girl off of him. "umm…so your mint cousin..then…?" cless asked the girl. She nodded to him as answer. "and your name..?" he asked. "sara….my name is sara…" she whispered.


	2. The new healer

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game )**

**Characters in story:**

**Cless Alvein**, a very bad thing happens at the beginning. Not only does he lose the person he loved most in the world. But he learns that dhaos will be reborn soon.

**Mint Adnade, **cursed takes it over power. As mint slowly dies from it over 6 months. When she finally about to die, she sends her cousin to give a letter to Cless to tell him what evil that is about to be reborn.

**Sara Adnade, **mint's cousin that followed mint last request to give a swordman in totus a letter from mint. As she made her way there, she was attacked by monsters but the swordman ended up saving her.

**Chester Barklight, **as him self and cless when to go do they're normally training on monsters. They heard a scream to find a girl being attacked by monsters. But little did Chester know, they would meet this girl sooner or later.

**Chapter 2: The new healer**

"Sara…?" he said with a question like sound in his voice. "hmm..?" the girl asked. "no it nothing…" he glared at chester again. She was side by side with cless and chester keep giving him a grin. And he didn't like it at all. It wasn't like he like her or anything. He didn't even know her that well!

He had just met her and chester was acting like he loved her. And cless didn't love her, but he wanted to protect her for mint last request. That all he was doing, wasn't it? Yea it was, why was he even questioning him self about it?

"Chester…stop it…" cless said with as he glared toward him. "fine fine…" he said, grinning a bit as he crossed his arms. They had finally got back to town and headed into Cless house. She looked around a bit as Cless showed Chester the letter. "….so…we have a problem…" chester said after finishing reading it.

He nodded to chester as he looked behind him to see the girl looking out of a window. "what about her…? Are you going to do mint last request…?" chester asked in a whisper so the girl wouldn't hear.

"yes..I'm going too…" he whispered back to chester. Chester couldn't help but grin. "aw..that a good knight…" he started to glare again. "that isn't the time for that…specially with someone being reborn..soon…" chester nodded as he sat down on a chair. "what should we do then..?" he asked.

" we should head to Abyss of Thor tomorrow, we can take the transport to the past there and tell the other two what has happened…" chester nodded to him. "sound like a plan, and your bring her with…?" chester asked, cless nodded to him. "yea..she will be helpfully anyways, she is a healer after all.." he nodded.

" you sure that the only reason you want her to come?" chester asked slowly standing up. "your..really pushing it…" cless answered crossing his arms. "hehe ok ok..well I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then buddy…" he said heading to the door. He waved a bit before he stepped out and headed towards his house.

He sighed to him self wondering why this all had to happen again. He thought the world finally would have peace from things like this. But he was wrong, he wished him knew. He wished knew, what dhaos did to mint sooner. Then maybe he could have saved her!

He sighed a bit as he locked up the door for the night. He slowly turned to look at the girl was still looking out of the window. She does look like mint from the back, he thought. He slowly stepped a bit closer to her, staring at her a bit. Her hair was brown unlike mints. Mint had blonde hair.

His hand slowly move close to touch her hair. As he did she jumped quickly turning around and pushing him away. "opps..umm sorry but please don't touch my hair…" she whispered looking at him now on the floor. "it was my fault..for scarying you like that.." he whispered slowly standing up.

He coughed a bit, "umm listen I think I should talk to about something…" he said as she sat down he told her what had happened to mint, and what the letter had to say. She looked a bit shocked. She did remember mint talking about dhaos the evil one.

Who had try to destroy the world before. She remembered hearing about it over and over. She also knew the story was true. "I remember…mint telling me about..it over and over…" she whispered hiding her face in her hair.

"but...she also told me..he would be reborn soon…and this big war will start all over..?" she whispered. "yes..it will that why tomorrow me and chester and going to Abyss of Thor.." "and I would like you to come with, we will need a healer after all.." he said placing a hand on top of her.

"If I do help…it will save millions of others….people right..?" she asked slowly looking up to him. He nodded to her. "yes..so no one has to die as mint did…" she slowly nodded doing her best to fight back tears. "I will help you and chester then.." cless smiled. "thank you..we should both go to bed so we aren't tired tomorrow…" she nodded as she followed him up stairs.

He showed her the bed room she would be sleeping in. It had been his parents bedroom when they were still around. But it made it a guess bedroom now. "umm..are you going to be sleeping in here..too..?" she asked blushing some. "hehe no my bed room is the next room over.." he answered her. "But if you need anything just call me alright?" she nodded to him.

"thank you..Cless…" she whispered, he looked a bit confused at her. "umm..your welcome…" he whispered, as he stepped out of the room looking dumb founded. She slowly closed the door with a small smile on her face.

As she stepped over to the window. As she looked out of it, she slowly opened her mouth.  
" mahiru no sora tsuki ga anata no me wo sarau zutto matteta kono toki..." she whispered singing to her self. "mou namida owaraseru yoake ni." She would always sing this song to make her feel better.

Cless blinked a bit as he stop walking hearing singing coming from her door. He stood there listening. "mabuta tokeru hizashi tooi asu no kioku koko ni mezame no toki oriru.." He keep smiling as he closed his eyes. She has some voice, he thought. "mitsukete Your dream koware kaketa toki ni umoreta sono chikara ni kizuite…" "mitsukete Your dream doko e itemo kikoeteru omoi tsutai Kiss Kiss Kiss.." She slowly stopped singing.

She felt her self, break down in tears as she fell into her knees. She wasn't scared where she was. She was just sad, she was sad she had lost her best friend. Her best friend her cousin mint. "mint…" she whispered, to her self as she did her best to keep singing. "anata no mita yume wa genjitsu de no mirai…" "ai ga koboreru tenohira mou sora ga osorenai yoake wo…" she whispered keep her eyes closed.

She didn't want to reopen them for now. She knew she would start crying again if she did. "kaze ni mijibe kareru senaka mitsume nagara nido to aenai nara... iu yo..?" she singed, cless still stood outside listening. "never..meet again..?" cless whispered to him self still listening.

"mitsukete Your dream donna toki mo me no mae no itami kesenai wa negai wo…" "mitsukete Your dream toki ga kite mo oboeteru toki wo koete Kiss Kiss Kiss…" she slowly stood back up, as she opened her eyes again. "mitsukete Your dream koware kaketa toki ni umoreta sono chikara ni kizuite.." "mitsukete Your dream doko e itemo kikoeteru omoi tsutai Kiss Kiss Kiss…" She whispered finishing the song.

"mint…I will be strong for you…I promise…" she whispered staring out of the window. Cless slowly stepped away from her door and into his bed room. He slowly closed the door behind him. "she very strong for a healer…" he whispered, he get ready for bed. He quickly fell asleep.

Sara when to bed about the same time but didn't sleep well at all. Specially with the dream she would always have. "you will never fine, happness.." a boy said pointing at her. "no..your wrong…I have.." she started to say as the boy laughed. "you have no one, even your friend is gone..now you really are alone!" she froze after hearing that.

"I am..alone..?" she whispered, as a group of kids started to laugh at her. "I have no one..?" she whispered feeling tears fall from her eyes. "how would you ever find happness? Specially with what you are?" "No one will ever love you!" the boy yelled. Sara quickly woke up from the dream. She fell her self break down in tears as she normally did after the dream. "no one will ever love me..?" she whispered to her self.

She never would believe that dream, even if it looked true right now. She placed a hand on her ears she normally would hide from everyone. "I don't like…being an half elf…" she whispered to her self. She knew she had to hide her elf side, and only cast heal magic. She always did hide her elf side even from mint.

Now she wished she would have told mint, before she was gone. But it was too late now. She heard a knock on her door. She slowly got out of bed making sure her ears were covered before answering her door. She found cless there. "you alright..?" he looked worried at her. "umm..yes.." she whispered with tears still on her cheeks.

He saw a tear on her cheek. He slowly put finger putting up the tear. "doesn't look that way to me.." he whispered looking into her eyes a bit. "I..I just had a bad dream that all.." she whispered looking away from him. He just looked at it a bit, he had a feeling it was more then that. "well..we should go back to bed.." he whispered remove his hand from her cheek.

"night.." he whispered as he left the room. She nodded to him. "n..night.." she said as she slowly closed the door. She felt confused. He looked a bit worried about her in his eyes. But she knew that couldn't be right. Could it? No..it couldn't be, she was sure she was just seeing things. She thought as she slowly when back over to her bed, and quickly fell asleep.

She slowly opened her eyes the next morning to feel sunlight on her face. "it..morning…" she whispered to her self as she sat up. The warm sunlight felt good on her face. She slowly got out of bed and when over to the window. She saw people that looked so happy outside.

She wondered why she could never feel that way. She picked up her comb, as she started to comb her hair over her elf ears. She didn't like being half elf. She really didn't at all. Her mother had been a human, she never met her father. Because he lived in the elf forest. No human could go there without getting something from the king.

She had always been told her father was a very strong person, she wondered if there where she got her power from. She knew, she got her elf magic from him. Even those she never wanted to cast elf magic. She put all her energy into learning mana magic or better known as healing magic.

"mother…" she whispered to self as she finished combing her hair she made sure her hair was covering her ears up. She always did wear her hair that way, covering up what..or better off who she really was. She didn't like being a half elf. Not one little bit, specially what had happened to her 5 years ago.

She started to shake her head, she couldn't think about that now. She had bigger problems now. She had to finish getting ready, for the trip they would be taking to stop dhaos for the good of mint and millions of other people.

She nodded to her self as she finished getting ready, she saw cless door was still closed. She knew that mean she had sometime. She headed down stairs and sat down at the table there and waited.

Five minute after she sat down, she heard cless door open. She saw the tired swordman slowly walk down the stairs to look surprised. "well…your up before..me I'm a bit surprised…" he said rubbing his head a bit. "only…10 minute before you.." she whispered to him. He smiled somewhat, "I see…I'll be ready soon then we will head to chester to get him..then we are gone.." he whispered to her.

She nodded, she watched him take a drink out of a cup of water. She did think maybe he was a bit cute. But nothing more then that, even if she did think more she knew it would never happen. Anyways..she would always be alone as the dream told her.

She slowly looked away, a bit before he looked up at her. "you…alright now..?" he asked remember how she looked last night. "I said I was fine..it was just a bad dream.." she answered him still looking away. "well even so…if you want to talk…" he started to say. She shook her head. "nah…" he sighed to him self.

He knew so far this would be very fun. Specially how she was keeping something to her self, he felt worried about her. But he had a feeling she was doing that cause she had lost the last person from her family. He couldn't really blame her for that.

He finished drinking his cup of water. He slowly stood up and put his cape on, he nodded to her. She slowly stood up, walking up to the front door and waited for him. He walked up to the front door opening it letting her exit first then he followed her.

He headed south from his house to his best friend Chester house. Sara followed him not really sure where to go. Some town people smiled seeing a girl with Cless. "maybe..he finally got a girlfriend.." a women said. "aww..it looks that way, and a cute one at that.." a man said.

Cless sighed a bit sometimes he wished not everyone in town knew him. She couldn't help but blush from hearing the town people. "aww…look she blushing!" one of the town people said. Cless sighed a bit as they finally got to Chester's house.

"Sorry…about them…" he said sighing a bit. "umm..it alright..don't worry about it.." she whispered to him. "I'll go get chester up…you wait here alright..?" he said, she nodded to him as he entered his house.

He saw everything was mess like normal, in chester house. Specially cause Amy wasn't around anymore. He sighed to him self, he made his way to chester room. He found chester still sleeping as he thought he would be. He shook his head a bit as he made his way over this bed.

He slowly put his mouth close to chester ear. Then he yelled in his ear. "CHESTER WAKE UP!" chester yelled as he fell off of his bed. "I hate when you do that…" chester said feeling his ears ringing some. Cless grinned a bit. "but..I couldn't help it, it so fun.." he grinning the way chester did yesterday.

"fine fine..I guess that what I get…" he said as he stood up. "hmm..? she isn't here..?" he asked looking around. "She waiting outside, I thought if she saw the morning you, it would scary her away…" chester glared at him. "hey! That isn't funny!" he said with a yell. Cless started laughing.

Chester rolled his eyes a bit as he finally got dressed. "finally ready..?" cless asked him. "yea..yea I'm ready, but…did someone have fun with her..last night..?" he asked giving cless a wink. "you always have to think, dirty things happened don't you?" chester let a laugh out.

"what you don't think she cute..?" cless sighed a bit. "sometimes..I think you only have girls on the brain…" cless whispered. "that isn't true, I think about food as well…" cless started to shake his head. "come on..we should get moving…" chester nodded to him as he grabbed his bow and arrows.

They headed outside to find some guys standing in front of sara who was sitting under a tree. "no we aren't joking are you very pretty!" they said, she was looking very shy to them. "umm..thank you…I guess…" she whispered the guys laughed one of them grabbed into her hands.

"how about a date then?" she turned deep red hearing that. "w..what..?" she said trying to back away from the group of guys in front of her.

Chester grinned then looked at cless. "looks like…lots of guys..like her.." cless sighed as he and chester stepped toward the group a bit. She keep backing away from the group of guys infront of her, as she backed into cless. "ahh.." she said about falling as cless catched her.

"cless?" she said he nodded to her as he slowly looked back up at the group. "oh, sir. Alvein..you know this girl..?" one of them asked. He nodded, "yes..she a friend of mine, if you don't mine please leave her alone.." he said, they nodded and back away from the girl.

Chester let out a cough, cause cless was still staring at sara a bit. He blinked blushing a little. "w..what?" chester let a small laugh out. "nothing..nothing.." he said holding his bow at his side. "um..shouldn't we get going..?" sara asked, cless nodded to her. "yes..to Abyss of Thor!" he said with a smile.


	3. Back to the past

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **after a day of rest the group of him self, Chester and they're new healer named Sara. Get ready to head to Abyss of Thor to transport to the past.

**Sara Adnade, **the shy healer that joins cless and Chester. She keep lots of things to her self, specially what or more so who she really is.

**Chester Barklight, **the archer that likes to pick on cless saying he likes Sara. When he really does. Chester joins cless and Sara to try to stop dhaos before he is reborn again.

**Chapter 3: Back to the past**

They had just got out of town, past all the people. Who keep trying to get them to stop and talk to them. They sighed a bit as soon as they could breathe outside of town. "Are. They always like that..?" she asked looking to them. "Sadly. They are…" Chester said, yawning some.

"Don't tell me your still tired…?" she said in somewhat of an asking way. He laughed a bit, "He always tired…" cless said shaking his head a bit. "Hey! Not always just 20 hours of day I am…" Sara sighed a bit. So far this didn't look too fun. But what did she think? They weren't going to do this for fun!

"Umm…how are we going to get to this Abyss of Thor..?" She asked looking at the two of them. "Oh…that no problem…" cless said taking out wing pack and holding it up into the sky as three metal birds appeared. They slowly came down from the sky landing in front of them.

"They…look like birds…" she said as she walked up to one of them. "Well. They are birds in a way, just made out of metal…" cless said walking over to one and sat down on it. "Don't worry…it will be fine…cless will make sure nothing happens to you…" Chester said with a grin as he got on the third one. "What…?" she asked as she sat down on the one, she had been standing by.

"Just…ignore. Chester..." cless said with a sigh, the air bird slowly started to hover into the air. She blinked in surprised feeling it float in the air. "To...Abyss of Thor..." Cless said as the air birds started to move really fast in the sky. "Whoa…!" she said clinging into the air bird.

Cless was flying by her side to make sure she didn't fall off as he looked to his side to see Chester grinning at him. He started to glare at Chester, then slowly let out a sigh.

They were moving at a speed close to 50 miles per hour. They could feel the wind all around them as they were flying on the air birds.

They air birds stop in the middle of the ocean. She looked around a bit confused. She didn't see anything around here. Not even a building. "Where…is this…Abyss of Thor..?" she asked looking over to them. "Under water…" cless answered her, she blinked and looked down and could see something under the water.

"But...how do we...get down there..?" she asked looking over to him again. "Oh, don't worry about that undine world pool we can get down in..." she did see one. But she worried about there being no air down there. Cless slowly stood up his air bird. He let out a sigh, as he pulled his sword out.

Chester grinned a bit as he stood as well. "But...what about...air..?" she asked standing up. "There air down there cause of undine as well...don't worry…" cless said holding his hand out for her. "Aww…see he's going to protect you…" Chester said grinning. Cless slowly pulled his hand away and pushed Chester into the world pool.

"Hey!" Chester yelled as he fell into the world pool and slowly disappeared into the ocean floor. She sweated a bit watching him disappear. "You...sure it safe..?" she asked, cless nodded. "Don't worry...you will be safe with me..." she nodded taking hold of his hand.

"Ready..?" he asked, she nodded to him. As they both jumped into the world pool. To her surprised she could breathe under there. They slowly start to float down toward the underwater city.

Cless slowly looked over to her, as they were slowly floating to the ocean floor. He thought he saw elf ears on her, he looked a bit shocked. Then shook his head, she wasn't an elf. She was a human. He was sure he was just seeing things.

They slowly landed on the ground, as they did cless let go of her hand. "Ouch…god, did you have to do that?" Chester said standing up rubbing his back a little. "Well...it made you shut up for a little…" he answered. "Don't give me that!" Chester said holding his bow tight.

"Shouldn't we get moving...to this transport thing..?" she asked, they both blinked and stop fighting. "Yup, we should..." cless said holding into his sword. "Fine...Fine..." Chester said started to walk over to the building.

"It hard to believe...that we are really underwater…" she said looking around. "Well we are...But we don't really have time to be looking…around..." cless said following Chester over to the building. She followed him.

He opened the door with a key card. Cless nodded to her and Chester as they entered the building. She had never seen so many machines before in her life. She felt very surprised. "The transport is down two stairs ways..." Chester said leading the way.

Cless and Sara followed close behind him. The building starts to shake a little. "Huh..?" she said stopping looking up. "Look...likes he got here sooner then we thought he would be…" cless said, Chester nodded. "We should hurry to the transport room..." cless said, they nodded as they ran down two stair ways.

They stopped inside of a room with a big computer. "I'll get it ready you two stand on the transporter..." Chester said heading over to computer keyboard. Cless nodded, and then looked to Sara. They walked over to the transporter as the room started to shake more.

"You should hurry, Chester…he getting closer…" cless said as he stepped into the transporter. "I know. I know I'm going as fast as I can…" he said as he finished putting the info into the computer. The room started to shake even more this time. She fell into her knees.

"He here…!" cless yelled as the door blow open. Chester fell into a wall from from the explore. "Chester!" cless cried, he saw Chester opens his eyes. "Don't move from the transport!" cless stay where he was. "It will…transport you in one minute. I'll hold him off…" cless couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No! I don't want to leave you here as before!" he yelled back at him. "You have too there no other way!" Chester yelled back at him standing up holding his bow and arrow ready to attack anything that comes in. "take care...of her alright..?" Chester said not turning to look at his friend.

Cless looked at her on her knees. "I will…" he said kneeing down to her. The machine started up. "Begin…transport…" it said as light started to surround him self and Sara. "W...we will be back for you Chester hold on!" cless yelled.

They disappeared, as a shadow started toward Chester. "Hmm…looks like two got away…" a voice from the shadow said. Chester stood there still holding his bow and arrow at the person. "Dhaos...you should be dead still!" he yelled at him, dhaos let out a laugh. "Well I am not, so I will return to what I started…" he said pointing his hand at Chester with a grin. Chester let out a yell as he fired some arrows at him.

Sometime later on cless slowly opened his eyes finding him self on a hill of green grass. He blinked a bit and wondered how he got there. He then quickly sat up remembering. "CHESTER!" he yelled as he looked around. But Chester was no where to be found.

He sighed a bit; he knew Chester did it for a good of the world. But still he didn't want to lose his best friend again. He just started to feel worried not seeing the healer by him. "Sara…?" he called looking around. He found her by a rock. She was still knocked out.

He sighed knowing she was alright. She was just knocked out from the transport. He slowly picked her up into his arms. He knew Beladum village was close to here. He knew he should take her there, to rest some.

He held her with one around under her legs and the other one behind her back. He held her close to his body as he quiet stepped into Beladum village. Some town people knew who he was. "Hey, it that swordsman..!" a kid yelled. "…I need…a place for her to rest…" he said breathing heavy.

Some town people helped him to the elder house. The elder was his normal self, very kind. He did let the girl rest in one of beds. "Thank you...again elder..." cless said bowing to him. The elder laughed a bit. "No problem at all, after all you did save are world…" cless couldn't help but blush a bit hearing that.

He was a hero in this time as well. As well as his own. But being a hero wasn't always a good thing. He was known no matter where he when. Sometime he wishes he wasn't a hero, but he had it in his blood from his father. "We...will leave when she up..." the elder looked a bit upset hearing that.

"Really? You're welcome to stay the night, you and your girlfriend..." cless blushed hearing that. "I...it not like that!" he said looking away. "Hehe, really? Even those you were holding her in your arms…when you came into town?" he asked looking at cless. "Well she was knocked out, what should I just pull her by her arm?" the elder smiled.

He sighed a bit; he didn't understand why everyone thought he was in love with this girl. He didn't even know her that well. How could he just be in love with her like that? Well he couldn't, and he wasn't!

"I guess...we will stay for the night…especially because it looks like she will not wake up today..." the elder looked very happy to hear that. "good good to hear!" he said with a smile.

Elder wife was making dinner for them. Cless when to go check on Sara. He wondered if she was awake now. But found out, that she wasn't. He sighed a bit placing a hand on her forehead. She moved around a bit, he quickly removed his hand from her forehead.

She rolled into her side facing him, as he felt him self blush a little looking at her. She…he started to think. She really pretty he thought. He couldn't help but stare at her. He watched her as her eyes slowly opened. "Cless…?" she said all sleepy.

He quickly looked away. "Y...yes..?" he asked, hoping he wasn't blushing anymore. "W...where Chester..?" she asked rubbing her eyes as she sat up. He froze hearing that. He didn't answer her as he keep turned away. "Cless..?" she asked watching him.

"He...he didn't make it...into the transport..." he whispered, still turned away. "Will...He is alright..?" she asked, he slowly turned to her. Then he nodded, "yes...he will be fine, he the best archer around..." he said will a small smile.

"That good to know he will be alright...does that mean…that we are in...The..." she started to say. He nodded to her. "Yes the past...where Arche and Klarth are..." he placed a hand on top of her head.

She couldn't help but look a bit confused at him by the way he had been acting. "Huh..?" she whispered looking up at him. He quickly removed his hand. "Sorry…" he whispered as he stepped back a little.

He then heard the elder call to him for dinner. He nodded toward the door. "You...hungary at all..?" he asked looking to Sara. "No not really...I think I'll just stay here..." she whispers lying back down. He nodded, as he stood up and heading to the door. "I'll be back in a little..." he whispered seeing her nod somewhat.

She did hear him somewhat, but not really. She felt really tired. As her head hit the pillow she felt her eyes close. She felt safe in this place too. Was it cause of that guy? She didn't know, but all she knew was. She could sleep without that nightmare getting to her tonight.

Cless had left the room, sighing a bit. He didn't understand why, but he knew he had feelings for this girl. A girl he just met. He knew it was better not to think about it now.

He headed down the hallway to have dinner with the elder and his wife. He didn't feel too Hungary, but he knew he should eat a little. Just to be nice, especially because they made more food cause of him self and the girl. "So...she will not be joining us..?" the elder asked looking up from his food.

He nodded to the elder. "She doesn't feel Hungary she said..." he whispered, putting some food into his mouth. The elder nodded a bit as he looked back down at his food. Cless slowly placed his fork down. He wasn't that Hungary as well. Especially after what happened. "You're…done that fast..?" the elder asked looking to cless. "Yes...sorry but I'm not that hungary as well…" the elder wife only smiled to him.

"That alright..." she said picking up his bowl and taking it away. He felt his heart beating really fast as he sat there, then he slowly looked up to the elder wife. "It is alright...to take some water to her..?" he asked, the elder wife smiled. She handed him a glass of water.

He bowed to them before taking a hold on the glass. "Thank you for letting us stay here again..." the elder smiled to him. "it no trouble…" the elder said watching him take the glass and heading back to the room. "He still as kind as ever..." the elder wife said the elder nodded taking a hold on his wife hand.

Cless slowly opened the door to the room where him self and Sara were staying. He found her lying down again. He quietly places the water on a small table in the room. Then when back over to the door closing it. He quietly when over to her bed. "Sara. I did bring some..." he started to say in a whisper but found her asleep.

He sighed him self, shaking his head a little. He placed a hand on her cheek. She is very pretty, he thought. She moved a bit in her sleep. He quickly removed his hand. "No...This isn't the time for this..." he whispered to him self. He walked over to his bed, and lay down.

He felt his eyes slowly close. He felt asleep, into a deep sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, to feel sun light on his face. He sat up, looking out of the window on the side by his bed. "It morning…" he whispered to him self. He slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his head some. He still felt pretty tired as he felt him self yawn.

He slowly turned to find she was up combing her hair, for some reason she always had her hair covering up her ears. And he didn't understand why. He wondered if she was just so shy, that she would hide inside of her hair. He sighed to him self now wasn't the time to be thinking about this again. He nodded to him self.

"About...ready?" he asked putting his armor back on. That he would take off every night before going to bed. She blinked a bit finishing up combing her own hair. She slowly turned to him and nodded. "Yes..." she whispered he walked over to her. "Then we go to Euclid village to meet Klarth then to get arche!" he said, with a half smile. She nodded to him.


	4. The master of summoning Arts!

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **after the group of three gets to Thor. What they fear comes to pass. Dhaos is rebirth and comes after them really fast. Before Cless could do anything, Dhaos attacks the group.

**Sara Adnade, **The healer that get sended to the past with Cless. She worry about chester and how he is. But after hearing from cless. She feels a bit better about it, but being somewhat safe scary her.

**Chester Barklight, **tells Cless and Sara to go ahead and get Klarth and Arche. As he buys them sometime, even if it will be very little time.

**Klarth K Lester**, the sage that still study magic. Even on this day off from the castle. Little does he know that the peace they hope for has come to an end again.

**Arche Klaine, **The half elf that makes everyone feel happy around her. Even if she never got to know her mother. Arche learns that sometime baddies will not just stay dead.

**Chapter 4: The master of summoning Arts!**

They were a bit away from the village now; they had to walk up to a mountain trail before even seeing this village where this person named Klarth lived. She wonders what this person was like. She was told he was a summoner. But she didn't really know what that was. "Cless..? What is a summoner...anyways..?" she asked jumping over a small rock.

"Well. A summoner is a person that made con tasks with element spirits..." he said hoping over a rock. She always heard of the element spirits when she was little. She heard they help the mana energy for all living things. She started to really believe that now.

"So I guess, humans can cast magic when them then..." she whispered looking toward that ground. "yea..I guess they can..." he said, looking over to her. Watching her trip over a rock and fall into her face. "Ouch…" she whispered slowly sitting up. "You should be carefully..." he said helping her up.

She didn't answer as she let him help her up. He blinked a bit seeing some of her hair move from the side of her face. He thought he saw an elf ear again. What the..? He thought. No I'm sure; I'm just seeing things again. He thought to him self nodding.

He slowly let go of her hand as he looked to the side. "Something. The matter..?" she asked looking to him. "Nah it nothing…" he whispered started to walk again as she followed him.

They had finally got close to half way up the mountain trail. Cless stopped at a tree then looked at her. "We are half way now..." he whispered, she nodded as she sat down under the tree. "It a pretty long walk isn't it..?" she asked looking up to him. He nodded to her, "yea...and it been a bit, going to his house..." he answered her sitting by her.

"Cless…what is this Klarth person like..?" she asked looking out at the sky in front of her. Cless really didn't know how to put it at first. Even those Cless had known Klarth for a bit now. He really didn't know how to put it.

Klarth did act self-center sometimes. Then other times, he did what ever he could to help protect those people. He was a hero at the same time, just like him self? "Cless…?" her voice said with somewhat a question in it as she looked at him.

"He's. A very strong person. He has to be to protect his favorite. I mean...importion person in the world..." he whispered not looking to her. "Protect…someone..?" cless nodded. "Real power. Doesn't come from magic or weapons…" he whispered, "It comes from a person heart…" he finished saying as he closed his eyes.

"From the heart..?" she whispered feeling the wind pick up pretty quickly. She slowly looked up into the sky dark clouds quickly had moved in. A bit too fast it worried her a bit. "That. Odd..." she whispered, cless eyes quickly opened hearing that.

He stood up feeling, like something wasn't right here. He knew it all too well. He felt like someone was watching them. He looked around but didn't see anything or anyone for that matter.

"Hmm..." he whispered, to him self as he heard her standing up. "Cless…what is it..?" she whispered to him. "Shh!" he answered her. "Shuusouraizan!" he yelled throwing his lighting attack into some trees as some Coyotes fell out of them.

"Ahhh!" She yelled stepped back a bit. "Didn't think he would send monsters after us so quickly..." cless whispered watching the coyotes. "You mean dhaos sended them..?" she asked looking to cless. He nodded, "yes I'm sure of it, and he did send lots of monsters before…" Cless held his sword and shield ready. He wasn't going to let them get to her.

"Run ahead to the village…and get klarth!" he yelled to her. "But. I can't just leave you here..!" she yelled to him. "I said go! You're only a healer! A swordsman job is to protect the others!" she didn't know what to do. She knew she could cast element magic. But then he would know that she was an elf.

What to do…? She wondered as one of the coyotes made it pass cless and toward her. "Ahh!" she yelled falling into her butt. "Sara!" He yelled but couldn't get to her. "Stay away!" she yelled, holding her hand out toward the monster.

"I call of the mother of the water element, come to my aid!" "Undine!" A voice yelled as Undine the element spirit of water appeared in front of Sara destroys the monster. "Huh..?" she looked surprised as a man slowly stepped in front of her.

"Long time no see cless..." The man said, cless grinned hearing that voice. "Yea...like wise...but now isn't the time for that…" he nodded to cless. "Ready…Klarth..?" cless asked with a grin. "I always am…" klarth said looking in a book he was holding.

"Shuusouraizan!" cless yelled letting out the lighting attack from his sword again. "I call thy mother of the water element, come to me!" "Undine!" he yelled calling the water spirit to help finish off the monsters.

Sara slowly let out a sigh, feeling safe now that the monsters were gone. "You still get in much trouble as ever...cless..." the men with the book laughed a bit. "it isn't like I say, 'come attack me monsters please!'" he rolled his eyes to the guy with the book.

"Yes. Yes Me Know, but still!" he said putting his book way inside of a bag he had. "Umm?" Sara said looking confused, she wondered how cless knew this men. "Oh...sorry sara...are you alright…?" cless asked, she nodded to him. "Yes. I'm alright…" she said watching the other man.

"Hmm?" the man slowly turned to see a girl standing there. "Whoa. You aren't mint? who are you..?" he asked looking somehow dumbfounded. "Umm well…" cless sighed shaking his head a bit. "Can we get to your house then talk about it..?" the man nodded.

Later at Klarth house. "Oh by the way my name is Klarth K Lester..." he said sitting down on one of the chairs. "so you're the summoner cless was talking about?" he nodded, "yup and you were saved by undine the summon of water and ice.." she nodded, "I heard of summoning arts before but never saw it.." he smiled a bit. "You're not half bad your self kido, but where's mint..?" he asked unsure about this girl really.

"I can answer that klarth..." "There was a problem. And Sara a healer taking mint place..." klarth stared to look dumbfounded again. "Umm ok but that doesn't tell me where mint is..."Sara quickly butts in answering his question. "Dhaos placed a curse on mint and end her life early…" Sara whispered looking down at the floor.

"What..? Dhaos..!" klarth quickly jumped into his feet. "You have to be kidding!" "We killed him!" "We all saw it!" he yelled, cless shook his head a bit. "No. it true…he is still alive...that why we came back here…" cless watched as klarth smacked his hand into the table.

"Damnit! I can't believe it!" "And after everything we did to stop him..!" He yelled closing his eyes. Sara keeps quiet not saying a word. Just hearing mint's name again. Maybe her feel unhappy. She blames her self for what happened to mint. Even those it wasn't her fault.

"That why we should get arche as soon as we can!" "We dunno what he is planning to do to the past this time!" he yelled to klarth. "Yes. Your right..." "We will head to arche's first thing in the morning. "I'm sure you both are tired…" klarth said, with a small grin on his face.

"Don't you start this too klarth!" cless looked angry that he was turning Chester side on this. "What? I don't know what you're talking about?' Klarth said giving him a wink after looking to Sara. "I hate you both right now..." he said with a sigh.

"Huh..?" Sara said looking up to them. "Is something going on..?" she said looking confused to them. "No. it nothing Sara…" cless said with a sigh. "No it is something cless was just telling me how much he likes..!" but before klarth could finish saying the word cless ran over to him covering his mouth.

"Huh..?" she said looking confused at them. "It nothing…!" cless said trying to keep his mouth over klarth mouth. Sara gave them a weird look then shrugged. "I'm going to bed…" she whispered as she left the room.


	5. The hyper half elf

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein **found him self in the past again with Sara this time. They slowly made they're way to klarth house. As they got close, dhaos send monsters after them.

**Sara Adnade **as they were attacked with monster a summon spirit saved Sara. The spirit being Undine the spirit of water.

**Klarth K Lester **The summoner that saves Sara from the monster. Who was also one of the people who stop dhaos a year ago?

**Chapter 5: The hyper half-elf**

Sara did sleep pretty well. Unlike how she normally did sleep. Was it because she felt protected by this swordsman? Even those he was in another room. She had a feeling they would find her out soon.

That she was really an elf-half. One of them would feel her magic energy surrounding her. She just knew it even those she tried hard just to be a healer. She hated her elf side. She was somewhat teach to hate it.

And she truly did hate it. She wished on every full moon day that she was just a human. And not with this mixed blood.

But how everything was now. It felt like a fantasy out of a book. But she did remember her cousin mint telling her anything. But it still sounded like a fantasy. But it wasn't a fantasy because she was living in that time for now.

She felt a warm light on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to find it was morning. The nights go by so fast…she thought.

It was still pretty early in the morning. She slowly sat up pushing some hair over her shoulders. She felt like she was always hiding her real self. But it couldn't be helped. She hated her real self. And her elf blood.

She slowly nodded to her self as she got up and started to comb her hair over ears. As she normally did. For the time being she would keep the others believe she was just a human.

For the time being it had to be this way. She slowly nodded as she left her room. She found klarth up. He blinked a bit seeing her walk into the room. "Oh..? You're up early..." he said giving her a look.

"Yes. I normally don't sleep late..." she whispered seeing down at one of the chairs. Klarth quickly looked around the room. "Something wrong..?" she asked seeing a weird look on his face. "Yes. I felt strong magic energy for some reason..." she blinked; he couldn't know this quickly could he?

She wondered. She started to worry her secret would be out sooner then she thought! Then a woman ran into the room. "Klarth you left your book up!" the women said yelling somewhat at him. "Oh...so that's where that magic energy came from."

She falls out of her chair. It was a book of magic. No wonder she thought. Well from the looks of it she wouldn't have any trouble keeping her true self a secret for sometime.

She knew it was better this way. "We will leave to pick up arche with cless get up..." klarth said getting some items ready to leave. She slowly nodded to him. "Tell me something..." klarth said turning to her.

"How are you and mint cousin..?" she was surprised the other didn't ask her the question to start with. "Are mothers were sisters…" she answered him. Because it was true! But they didn't talk much.

"Oh I see because your hair more brown then blonde like mints was..." Sara slowly nodded looking down at the chair. "Yes…I got my mother hair..." she whispered. "Hmm...I see…" "So where are your parents? Now..?" he whispered wanted to know more about the healer.

"My mother dies when I was pretty little..." "And my father..."She stops talking just thinking about her father made her feel sad and angry at the same time.

"What about your father..?" klarth asked. "He...er...left when I was still little…" she lied she couldn't tell the truth. "So he walk out on you..?" klarth asked, she slowly looked back up at him. "Yes. Or so my mother told me..." "I don't know much about him..." klarth nodded, he didn't need to know anymore.

Klarth could hear sleepy head was up. "Err…I think I sleepy weird..." yup it was cless voice. Sara could tell. Cless enter the room to see Sara looked pretty upset about something.

"What did you do to her..?" cless asked glaring at him a bit. "Nothing. I did nothing wrong..." cless looked angrier toward him now. "Don't lie! You did something sick didn't you?" "I know you have porn books!" cless yelled throwing one at him.

"And where did you find that from?" "Hmm...Maybe cless was looking at it?" klarth said turning the tables on him. "Cless..?" Sara had given him a look like ewww how can you look at those. "What?" "I didn't look!" he yelled waving his arms around a bit.

Klarth started to laugh a bit. From seeing Sara's reaction. "Klarth threw it at me! When he got up!" cless said pointing his hand at klarth. "Oh...I guess I did..." Klarth said with a grin.

Sara felt a sweat drop roll down the back of her head. We're they always like this? And they saved the world before? She really couldn't see how they did it. "Shouldn't we get going..?" Sara asked looking at the both of them.

"Yes we should..." klarth said placing his hat on top of his head. "but a small problem I found…" he said putting his bag on his back. "And that is..?" cless asked putting his sword on his belt.

"Somehow the half the rings broke..." klarth showed them to cless and Sara. "How..? Origin fixed them before!" klarth shrugged. "I'm not too sure my self one day they just broke sitting on the self..." klarth placed them into his bag.

"Then after we get arche we should head to Alvanista the castle town. So we can enter the elf village to get them fixed up…" cless finished saying seeing klarth nod to him. Sara froze hearing that. The elf village where..? No! She thought.

She would be found out there then. She turned quiet looking to the ground. "Something wrong..?" cless asked her. "N...no…" she whispered looking away. Cless looked confused at her. "Well I can still summon undine, Sylph, Gnome and Efreet…" cless nodded to him.

"That good for now..." klarth nodded to cless in return and head toward the door. "You sure you're alright Sara..?" cless asked looking a bit worried. "I'm fine..." she whispered heading to the door following Klarth.

They finally left klarth's house. "Now from here we leave now to go to the mountain house for arche..." klarth said as the other two nodded to him.

Before long they had left town. And where heading toward the mountain where arche lived. It was take a bit to get over the bridge then they would pretty much be there.

They were all pretty quiet on the bridge not saying a word to each other. Cless started to worry something was wrong with Sara. But every time he tries to ask her. Klarth would give him a grin.

"Stop that..." cless whispered to him. "I don't know what you are talking about..." Klarth said closing his eyes keeping a small grin on his face. "You know what I am talking about..." klarth couldn't help but laugh some.

"I will say this. You sure fall for them quickly…" cless quickly covered his mouth. Sara slowly looked up at them in a confuse way. "Huh..?" she whispered looking over to cless and klarth.

"No. nothing!" cless said trying to hold his hand over klarth's mouth. A yelled as heard from toward arche's house. "Huh…?" Sara said, hearing it.

Cless had finally removed his hand. "That didn't sound good!" klarth said running toward the house. As cless and Sara followed him. They found arche's father outside of the house.

"Cless!" arche's father yelled to him. "What happened..?" he asked holding into his sword still at his side. "Arche when to find some children who when to play in the mountain. But lately it has gotten more monsters…" they slowly nodded to him.

"What that scream her then..?" Sara asked the man slowly nodded. "I believe so. But with her magic I don't know if you can hold the monsters off by her self..." he said looking worried.

"She an elf..?" Sara asked feeling a bit surprised more elves lived outside of the forest. "No she an half-elf..." Klarth said, "Do not worry sir we will find arche as we did before…" the man slowly nodded to klarth.

"Yes I know you will good luck..." he said stepping back into his house. "The mountain is behind the house, as well is a cave. Who knows how far the children when into. Let we start are search by the cave..." klarth said.

The other two slowly followed klarth. Klarth looked a bit surprised. "Something wrong..?" cless asked pulling his sword out. "No. I thought I saw something at first..." he whispered holding his book close to him.

"We're there always monsters in this mountain..?" she asked walk side by side with cless. "Yes. The summon spirit of the wind lives here..." cless said holding his sword looking around a bit. "Sylph..." klarth said stepping over some broken wood.

"So sylph lives. Here..." Sara said looking at the wood. "Looks like they came running this way…so I believe they when up to the northeast pass where sylph lives…" klarth said looking toward northeast.

"But. something doesn't feel right…" Sara whispered looking toward the northeast. "You feel it too?" cless asked, she slowly nodded to him. "Yes...didnt arche father say there are monsters…around..?" but she didn't see any monsters at all.

"Yes. he did something really isn't right, we should hurry and hope arche and the children are ok.." They quickly made they're way to a bridge to find a sylph there.

"Sylph…?" klarth said looking confused. It didn't answer it keep floating there. "Something. Wrong with the little spirit…" cless whispered stepping back a little. "….stop them…" Sara turned to find another one behind them.

"There another one back here!" she yelled. "What…?" klarth asked. As he turned to look the sylph in front came at him. "Klarth look out!" cless yelled; klarth rolled out of the way in time.

"They are acting weird…!" Sara yelled as the one behind them came toward her. "Ahh!" she yelled. "Sara!" Cless yelled running in front of her. He try hit the spirit with his sword but nothing happened.

"My weapon isn't working!" he yelled to klarth. "I know hold on!" Klarth quickly opened up his book looking in it. "I ask of you great father of the earth!" "Become my might!" "My power!" "Come before me!" "Come Gnome!" he yelled as gnome appeared and attacked the sylphs.

The sylphs looked confused after Gnome disappeared. "Sylph..?" klarth asked. "Sir Summoner...what reason do you return here..?" the sylph asked. "You don't remember?" "You were trying to attack us." The sylph looked lost. "..I don't remember what I have been doing for sometime…" one of them answered.

"Maybe it because of that magic stone..?" the other sylph said the other one. "Yes maybe you are right..." "Sometime ago some man brought a magic stone up to are home..." "We had felt great dark energy from it." "But when we try to check it out close. Many of the sylphs became angry. And started fighting each other…" The sylph.

"A magic stone…can do that..?" Sara asked looking somewhat confused of the story. "Well after what happened I do believe it..." cless asked. "At the top of the mountain where we made contact right…?" klarth asked the sylph.

"Yes sir summoner..." he nodded to the sylph. "I will check it out. You and the other should stay away from it for now…" the sylph nodded to the others. "Thank you sir summoner..." she said as she disappeared.

"I wonder if this was dhaos doing..?" cless whispered. "I wouldn't be surprised. Let go check it out..." klarth said crossing over the bridge with the other two following him.

The bridge felt like it would give way. But they all got across it. "It just a bit more..." klarth said hearing a scream again. "that sounded like..Arche!" klarth said making a run for it.

"We should go as well!" cless said to Sara. She slowly nodded to him. They found a girl with pink hair yelling at a big Sylph. "Hey...this is no way talk to a lady on the first date…" arche said winking at the sylph.

"I don't think he wants to date you..." klarth said. Arche blinked seeing him standing there. "About time you got here…" she said holding her broomstick at her side. "Well we're a bit busy free other sylphs…" he said rolling his eyes.

"This one has the big magic stone. They were talking about..." arche said eyeing it. "Arche!" cless said trying to catch his breath. Arche grinned. "Good to see ya again, cless baby!" she said with a big grin.

"Can that wait for now..?" klarth asked opening his book. "Oh…fine fine!" she said. Cless try to hit the big sylph with his sword but it didn't do any damage. "It like a barrier protecting it..." cless whispered, Sara looked over to him.

"Barrier...huh..?" "I can take care of that..." she whispered closing her eyes holding her staff close to her self. "Sara..?" cless asked looking a bit confused.

"I ask of my mother of mana, give me some of your healing arts..." "To break this one barrier. To save ones in need..." she said as her staff started to float in front of her. "I ask of your power to come down in a rain!" "Acid Rain!" she yelled as a purple rain came down on the sylph it yelled.

"It gone..." cless said looking a bit surprised. Sara had a small smile on her face. "Now..!" she said yelling to arche and klarth. They nodded to her. "I call to you father. Of magic!" "I ask of some of powers to come to my hands..." arche said. "Your power of the earth!" She said opening her eyes. "GRAVE!" she yelled as some of the ground came up hitting the sylph.

"I ask of you great father of the earth!" "Become my Might!" "My power!" klarth said spinning his book open. "Come Gnome!" he yelled as the sylph fell to the ground dropping a big stone.

"That the magic stone..?" Cless asked looking at it. It slowly disappeared. "It gone…" Sara whispered. "Hehe I guess I shouldn't have come here by my self..." arche said rubbing the back of her head. "You shouldn't. Have..." Klarth said sighing putting his book away.

"Umm who are you anyways..?" she asked the pink girl. "Me..?" arche said pointing to her self. "I'm Arche…Arche Klaine..!" She said with a big smile on her face.


	6. on to the castle town

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein **foundhim self searching for arche again, in the mountain where Sylph the summon spirit lived.

**Sara Adnade **showed that she was truly a healer by breaking the barrier that helped the group free the huge sylph.

**Klarth K Lester **helped the group get to arche. As well as helps free sylph from the evil stone.

**Arche Klaine **runs into the group at the top of the mountain fighting a huge sylph protecting the children. Arche helps the group stop the huge sylph. As well as they see a weird black stone from the sylph. Is this dhaos doing?

**Chapter 6: On to the castle town**

"Cless!" Arche yelled jumping on top of him knocking him down in a hug. "Ahhh!" he yelled falling into the ground. Klarth and sara both felt sweatdrop roll down the back of they're heads.

"Is she always like this..?" she whispered to klarth. He slowly nodded to her in answer. "yes…that arche…" he sighed taking his book out.

Sara looked away from where arche was still hugging into cless. She wondered if that black stone was from dhaos. Was this part of his plan to take over the world? Was that even his plan? Or was he just trying to destroy it?

"thinking about that stone?" klarth asked looking down to her. She slowly nodded to him. "do you think it was from Dhaos..?" she whispered looking up to him. "I wouldn't be suprsied he always one step ahead…" he whispered closing his eyes.

"what is his plan anyways? Does it want to take over the world?" "Or just destroy it..?" she whispered still looking to klarth. "Dhaos is the god of destruction..." klarth whispered slowly opening his eyes.

"So he wants to destroy the world then…" klarth nodded to him. As the two of them looked back to cless and arche. Cless had finally pushed arche off of him.

"Don't…do that again…" cless said glaring at her a bit. "What…? I was happy to see you cless!" she said with a big smile. "Really? You want me to tell Chester what you did then..?" he asked with a small grin appear on his face.

Arche looked very worried. "WHAT? NO!" she yelled waving her arms around a bit. Klarth and cless started laughing. Sara just stood there looking confused. She didn't know what they were talking about.

"Huh..?" she whispered looking to klarth and cless. "N...nothing…" Cless said with a cough. She looked a bit dumb founded at them.

"Huh..?" "Who are you..?" arche asked standing up and walking over to her. "…it took her this long to see me…?" she asked cless. "Don't be too surprised…" he whispered patting her shoulder.

"We can talk about this after we get back to your father's house…" klarth said. Arche nodded to him as they started down the mountain. Cless and klarth in front and arche and Sara slowly behind them.

"Are you really a half-elf?" she asked looking over to arche as they head down toward the house. "Well I did cast magic didn't I?" she asked with a big smile on her face. "Well yes. You did…" she whispered as she kept looking back to arche.

"And only people with elf blood can cast that magic!" she said with a smile. "Y...yes that true..." she whispered looking away. Arche gave her a pat on the back.

"Ahhh!" she said about falling into her face. "Opps...sorry..." arche said rubbing the back of her head. "don't do that…again..!" she said with somewhat of a growl in her voice.

"Awww I was just joking!" arche said keeping a smile on her face. "How do you do it..?" she whispered looking to arche. "Do what..?" she asked looking a bit confused. "How do you keep a smile on your face…even those? What you are..?" arche just looked confused by the question. "Huh?" she sighed seeing arche didn't understand it.

"Nothing forgets it..." she whispered, they finally made it down the mountain. And got to arche's father house. "…tired…" Sara whispered trying to catch her breath.

"Yup...that is a pretty long walk up and down…" cless whispered feeling tired him self. "Maybe we should rest before. We talk then..." arche said they all nodded to the idea.

"We will talk in the morning then…" klarth said as they enter the house. "Papa!" arche called as they enter. "arche! Your back safe!" he said hugging his daughter. "Thank you all for helping her…" arche father said bowing to him.

"Umm think nothing of it sir..." Sara whispered, it felt weird to her. To have someone thanking her. It was the first time as side from when mint would thank her. No other person had said thank you to her before.

"Papa we pretty tired. So we are going to rest..." arche said pointing to the beds. He nodded to her, "yes I understand go ahead..." he said stepping away from them. "you go ahead I want to talk to papa a bit…" arche said as the three nodded to her.

They got into the bed and quickly fell asleep. Arche on the other hand stay up to talk to her father a bit. "What is it arche?" "I thought you were tired…" he said turned away from the fire place. "Papa...umm..." arche looked away unsure of how to say it. "arche it alright...you should go with them tomorrow…" he whispered looking back to the fire.

"Papa…?" she asked looking at him questionly. "They will need you again. Your magic help save the world before…" "And it looks like it will again…" he finishes saying not looking away from the fire.

She slowly smiled as she stepped behind him giving him a hug. "Papa…" she whispered closing her eyes. "arche…be strong…" she slowly nodded as she let go of her father.

"Night. Papa..." she whispered heading into the room with beds. "Night…arche my daughter..." he whispered closing his eyes. Why did the world need children to protect it? Was the whole world really this powerless to ask children to do the dirty work?

Soon after that Sara felt the warm morning sun on her face. She slowly opened her blueish eyes. "Morning always comes so fast…" she whispered sitting up. She found cless and klarth still asleep. She slowly smiled to her self.

She got out of bed and got dressed then combed her hair. Before leaving the room they did sleep in. But arche was missing from her bed. She wondered where arche when too? Did she ever come to bed? She hopes she did. Everyone would need all they're energy. She knew that much even those she had seen so little from dhaos.

She headed into the kitchen where she found arche sitting at the table. She had a cup in front of her. "arche..?" Sara asked questionly to her. "Oh your awake…" arche whispered looking up from her cup. "Did you sleep..?" Sara asked arche.

"Yes I did...dont worry..." "But…" arche said pick up her cup. "I know you're a healer and all but. I would like to hear why mint isn't here..." she said taking a drink from her cup. She slowly nodded to arche. She had to right to know as the other did.

"Alright..." she whispered still watching arche. "Please sit down…" she said, pointing to a chair next to her. She sat down as she was told. "Well it started like this..." she started to tell arche what happened. About the curse dhaos had placed on mint.

About how Dhaos was revived. How Chester helped cless and Sara get back to the past again. And how they just met up with klarth. She told all she could. And all she did without telling arche that they were the same.

"I see…" arche whispered looking down at the table. "I'm sorry…I'm sure you remembered things that hurting you..." arche whispered looking back up at Sara with cry eyes. "It alright...arche...dont worry...about it..." she said with a weak smile.

They then had a yawn as klarth was into the kitchen. "Oh..The girls are up first. I'm surprised..." "Especially because of how arche sleep…" he said walking past them to get his coffee.

"Hey!" arche yelled throwing her cup at him. "I don't sleep that bad!" she yelled waving her arms around. "I wasn't talking about how you sleep I was talking about the noise you make..." he said with a small grin.

"WHAT?" arche jumped out of her chair and tackled klarth to the ground. "Ouch stop that!" klarth yelled as arche started to beat him up. "Uh..." Sara said watching the whole thing.

Cless quietly walked into the room seeing arche beating klarth up by sitting on him. "Looks like someone was talking about arche's noise. When she sleeps again..." he said rolling his eyes a bit. "yup…" Sara whispered watching the whole thing still.

"Oh by the way good morning Sara..." cless said with a smile on his face. She blinked as she slowly looked up at him giving him a nod. "Y..Yea good morning Cless..." she said back to him.

Arche finally got off of him. "Maybe that will teach you something!" she said pointing a finger at him. Klarth glared a bit at arche as he finally got to his feet.

"Shouldn't we be leaving soon to get to the boat in time..?" cless asked giving klarth a look. "Yea...yea let me have my coffee first..." klarth said waving his hand at cless.

"So we have to take a boat to that castle town you were talking about..?" she asked cless. He slowly nodded to her. "Yes. Especially because volt isn't working right. Now..." "That means no air birds…" he whispered crossing his arms.

"Volt..?" she asked looking confused. "Volt is the summon spirit of lightning..." klarth said taking a drink from his cup of coffee. "his energy is needed to help the air birds fly.." klarth whispered finishing his coffee up.

"So without his energy the air birds are a no go then..?" she asked klarth. He nodded to her as he placed his hat on his head. "Yes. That right..." "So we have to take a boat ride..." he said with a sigh. "But. Why did the rings break like that..?" she asked him as the four of them left the house.

"I don't know..." "I don't understand how that could happen…" "Especially with Origin energy inside of them…" klarth looked still lost how this could even happen.

The other had passed him and were away from the house ready to head for the town where the boat is. "klarth we are leaving!" arche yelled waving her hand to him. He quickly blinked out of his train of thought. "Coming!" he yelled running to catch up to them.

"how far is this port town. Where the boat is..?" she asked walking side by side with cless. "Not too far maybe a day in walking. If we keep this up..." he said looking down at her as they walked.

Arche and klarth keep giggling to each other watching how cless would react toward her. Cless slowly glared back to them. "Stop that..." he whispered, as they both grinned at him. "We aren't doing anything..." klarth and arche both said at the same time.

"…it nothing like that with her!" cless yelled waving his arms around. "Huh..?" Sara asked looking confused at them. "No. nothing!" cless said rubbing the back of his head.

"See arche that how you can tell they're something..." klarth whispered to her. "Well yea it pretty easy to see that..." she answered with a grin still on her face. "Shut up!" Cless yelled, as they finally made it to the port town. The port town called Venezia.


	7. Chaos and Earth the spirit!

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein **found him self teamed up with arche again. The hyper pink hair elf that was always clinging to him even those arche had a thing for Chester.

**Sara Adnade **finds it hard to believe that the pink hair girl is really a half elf. Especially how happy she always acts. Makes her glad not all half elves are like arche.

**Klarth K Lester **tell the group that the air birds are a no go, because volt the summon spirit can't be summon right now. They have to cross the ocean by boat again.

**Arche Klaine **speaks to her father the night before she leaves. Her father tells her to go because her magic help saved the world before. So arche does go with the group. As well as she learn cless has a thing for the new healer.

**Chapter 7: Chaos and Earth the spirit!**

They had finally got to the port town of Venezia. It was the only town around you could find a port to the castle town of Alvanista. "Wow. So this is the port town..?" Sara asked after they headed into town.

Cless nodded to her. "Yes it the only port town on this side from Alvanista that is..." he said smiled a bit. He was glad to finally be this far. "It a pretty nice town…" Sara said heading into the town square.

As the group headed into the town square; the ground started to shake. "What. The?" klarth asked looking around. "An earth quake..?" arche asked trying not to fall. "No. this is too strong for an earth quake!" klarth yelled taking his book out.

"What is this…?" arche yelled climbing into her broom stick. "This can only be!" klarth yelled falling into his butt. As some holes appeared on the ground around them. A Gnome pop out one of them. "GNOME!" arche yelled floating on her broom.

"Gnome…" the one said popping in and out of the holes. "What is gnome..?" Sara asked standing beside cless. "He the summon spirit of the earth..." cless whispered pulling his sword out.

"But he too far from the cave of earth..." "Something isn't right..." klarth whispered holding his book ready. "GNOME!" the gnome yelled as some other appeared in the other holes. "Get ready!" klarth yelled opening his book.

They did as one of them headed to attack them. "GNOME!" it yelled coming toward arche and klarth. "Arche!" he yelled back to her who was floating. "I Know!" she yelled back putting her hands together.

"God of the nightly sky...I ask of some of your power..." arche said slowly pulling one of her hands into the air. "I ask of your power of the air to help me stop this spirit from hurting the town people…" she said she quickly blinked open her eyes. "STORM!" he yelled as rocks from the ground fleed at the gnome.

The gnome fleed backward as a small black stone fell of it breaking. "Gnome..?" it said looking confused. "We need to find the leader!" klarth yelled looking around. As they keep looking around a hole under Sara appeared.

"What the..?" she said as she quickly fell into it. She let out a scream. "Sara!" cless yelled jumping down after her. "Cless!" arche yelled wanting to go over there.

"Arche!" klarth yelled to her she quickly stop. "Don't. Stay here they will be fine..." klarth said opening his book. She slowly nodded as she turns to find gnomes had surrounded them.

But with Sara and cless who were still falling down the hole. "this..Isnt my day…!" Sara yelled hitting her head on the ceiling of the hole. "Ouch!" she said grabbing her head. Little did she know cless was close behind her?

"She still too far ahead..." "But I have to feeling the big gnome with the stone down here..." he whispered to him self. He knew he had to catch Sara soon or she would be in real trouble when they got to the bottom.

Cless hit the same spot on the ceiling. "Ouch..!" he said letting out a small yell. He started to rub the place where his head was hit. "Hmm..." he whispered to him self with a small growl.

Sara thought she heard something she looked behind her to find cless there. "Cless…?" she asked looking confused. He blinked at her. "Sara! Give me your hand..." he yelled to her holding his hand out to her.

She slowly nodded to him placing her hand on his. He pulled her back to him. Placing her on his lap; she blushed a bit feeling him placing her there. "The leader gnome should be down here..." he whispered holding her there.

"I...I see..." she whispered trying to think about something beside where she was sitting. "Hm..? Something wrong…Sara?" he asked trying to look at her face. "No! W..Why would anything be wrong?" she asked trying to hide her face.

He grinned a bit see her blushing a little. "Is that blush I see..?" he asked with a grin. "What? No! You're seeing things!" she said with somewhat of a yell. He smiled at her reaction. She had a cute side. Wait cute side? Did he just think that?

What was he thinking? Sara was just a friend and nothing more. Wasn't she? "Cless!" she yelled and he quickly came out of his thoughts. "Sara..?" he asked questionly. "I see the leader gnome…" she said pointing in front of them.

He looked where she was pointing and he saw it too. "It huge…" he whispered looking at it. He wondered could they take it wouldn't any spirits or elf magic? He wasn't too sure. But they had to try.

They had finally land at the end of the hole and where sitting before the leader Gnome. Cless keep looking at it without saying a word. "Cless..?" Sara asked looking up to him. "Huh..? Yes..?" he asked looking down to her. "Umm...you can let go of me now..." she said pointing out he still had his arms around her.

He blinked and quickly let go of her. She stood up and cless did as well. "Gnome…" the spirit said looking at them. "I can't tell if he angry or just pissed off..." cless whispered to her. The ground under them started to shake.

"Well right now. I would say both..." she whispered trying to stay on her feet. "Gnome!" the spirit yelled heading to attack them. "Watch it!" he yelled staying in front of Sara. "Cless be carefully!" she yelled staying behind him trying to back him up when she could.

"None of them at the leader gnome!" klarth yelled holding his book close to him feeling tired. "That…mean…" arche yelled scared just thinking it. "Arche?" klarth asked looking to her.

"The leader is under ground!" arche yelled to klarth. "Damnit! Cless and Sara are in trouble then..!" Klarth tried to make a break for the hole but the small gnome surrounded it. "GNOME!" they yelled to them.

"Cant take the easy way then…" arche yelled getting off of her broom. "Come here!" arche yelled to klarth. He looked confused at her but did as he was told. "We are taking the hard way down..." klarth started to look worried at arche.

"A...arche..?" he yelled having a bad feeling now. "God of the earth under us…" "I ask of some of your power to help us get to the leader of the spirits…" klarth looked really worried now. "Arche wait..!" yelled waving his book at her.

"Become my power from the earth under us!" she yelled pointing one of her hands into the air. "ARCHE!" "STOP!" klarth yelled waving his book in front of her. "GRAVE!" she yelled as the ground under them disappeared as they fell into the hole.

"NO!" klarth yelled as him self and arche fell down toward the leader. The little gnome could only look confused by what just happened. "Gnome..?" they said to each other.

"Ha!" cless yelled letting an energy sword attack out at the gnome. But he didn't act like he even felt it. "No good…" he whispered stepping back to Sara. "The gnome defense is pretty high..." she whispered still standing behind him. As cless nodded to her knowing this.

"Sara cast acid rain…" he whispered watching the gnome. "You think that will work..?" "It only works if they're a barrier…" she whispered watching the gnome as well. "So it wouldn't work then..?" he asked looking back to her with one eye.

"I don't know it may. But then again it may not work as well..." she whispered blinking her eyes slowly. "Try..." cless whispered heading back toward the gnome. "Cless!" she yelled watching him walk over to it. "I'll hold him off…try to spell..." he whispered holding his sword up in front of him.

"Goushourai…!" cless yelled as a light yellow energy surrounded him. As he quickly start to move faster toward the Gnome. She slowly nodded to her self she would try. Because if they didn't stop gnome who knows what would happen to the town people?

She slowly closed her eyes as she staff started to float in front of her. She slowly put her hands together. "I ask of you Great mother of mana…give me some of your healing arts…" she started to say. As cless keeping stabbing the Gnome doing no damage really.

"To break this one barrier, to save ones in need…" she said as energy started to surround her as well as her staff in front of her. Cless found him self being knocked back by gnome. "HURRY!" he yelled to Sara trying to hold on.

"Shuukihou!" cless yelled as a green energy surrounded him healing his cuts a bit. He sighed as he ran toward the gnome again. "I ask of your power to come down in rain!" Sara yelled as she staff moved over her head. She slowly opened her eyes nodded to cless.

He quickly jumped out of the way. "Acid Rain!" she yelled as the gnome let out a high yell. "It looks like it working..." she whispered feeling tired from the spell. Cless nodded to her. "I'll finish it off..!" he yelled toward the Gnome.

The gnome hasn't gotten up from the attack. "Shuusou…!" he yelled starting his lightning sword attack. As some screams were heard over his head. "Huh..?" cless quickly stop and looked up to see Arche and klarth fall on top of him.

Sara and the Gnome stared in shock as cless fell to the ground with klarth and arche on top of him. Klarth quickly came too after the fall. "Arche! Why the hell did you do?" He asked with a yell. "Hey it got us down here right..?" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Will you two stop talking and get off me!" a voice yelled at the two of them. They quickly look down to find cless under them. They quickly got off of him. "Sorry!" they both said at the same time. Cless glared at them as he got to his feet.

"Cless!" he blinked hearing a voice and quickly jumped back a bit just getting out of the way of gnome smacking the ground. "Oh my god! He huge!" arche yelled getting into her broom stick. "Well he is a leader for a reason…" klarth said with a small laugh.

"Ahh..." cless whispered standing into his knees. "Cless!" Sara said sounding worried as she ran up to him. "Hehe...I guess they're falling on my hurt me somewhat..." he said glaring at them.

"Hmm…" she whispered looking worried at cless. He couldn't help but show a weak grin at her. "Hey, I'll be alright..." he said kneeing in front of her. He was willing to still protect her.

"Sara broke the barrier attack him now!" cless yelled toward klarth and arche. They both answered him in a nod. "Gnome. Is the earth summon…." Klarth yelled to arche as he opened his book.

"Yea yea I know…" arche said closing her eyes putting her hands together. "I ask of you great heaven over head give me some of your power…!" "Your power in a strong wind attack to stop the evilness trap inside of this spirit..!" She yelled quickly opening her eyes. Some rock on the ground in front of her started floating.

She pointed her hand toward the Gnome. "Storm!" she yelled as the wind and rock started hitting the gnome. "Ah..." the gnome whispered still being hit by the attack. Klarth nodded watching as he finished getting to the page in his book.

"I call on the great spirit that protects the wind…!" "Come before me and become my protector!" "Come Sylphs!" Klarth yelled holding his book up into the air. Millions of sylphs appeared and started hitting the gnome. The gnome let out a yelled and fell to the ground as a dark stone fell from it.

"It. another stone..." cless whispered looking at it. The stone slowly disappeared. Klarth and arche didn't say a word as they slowly made they way to check on the gnome. "Gnome…are you alright..?" Klarth asked placing his hand on spirit head. "Summoner…." The gnome answered him.

"Gnome..?" he asked questionly. "Summoner I felt great darkness…" the gnome whispered, as klarth nodded to it. "It alright now the stone is gone…" klarth said putting his book away. "No. this is bigger darkness…" gnome whispered closing his eyes. "Bigger..?" "What do you mean..?" he asked watching him.

"I do not know…but. Before I knew it I had been taken control of…" "Maybe…Luna would know more..." the gnome whispered as he slowly disappeared. "The moon spirit..?" "I understand…" klarth whispered watching the gnome disappeared.

"Ugh…" arche and klarth turned to see cless was still in pain. "Great mother of mana give me some of the art of healing…" "To heals these cuts…" Sara whispered standing beside cless. "First aid!" she yelled as a green energy surrounded cless healing him.

"…a power…can really control the summon spirit?" klarth whispered to him self as the others looked at him. "The stone may act like a key to controlling them…" Sara whispered looking toward klarth. "Yes. It looks that way…" klarth said seeing cless standing up.

"Well we should get out of here or we will miss the boat…" cless whispered as the other nodded to each other. Arche help them out of there on her broom stick one by one. "Finally!" arche said sighing a bit feeling tired.

"You can rest on the boat!" klarth said pat arche on the back of the head. "Grrr!" arche yelled waving her arms at klarth. "Going to be a long boat ride huh..?" Sara whispered to cless. Cless sighed to what Sara said, "You don't Know the half of it…" he whispered as they finally got to the port that would take them to the castle town.


	8. Another boat ride

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein **after the team gets to the port town. The ground understand start to shake. Soon after the earth spirit named Gnome attacks the group.

**Sara Adnade **after the team is attacked by the earth spirit. A hole appears under her and she falls underground. But Cless being the hero he is. Goes after her to save her.

**Klarth K Lester **knows the feeling of the ground shaking as him self and arche start battle with the earth spirit. But thanks to arche they find the leader Gnome.

**Arche Klaine **Thanks to arche quick...umm thanking after she cast the spell. They fall far underground finding Cless and Sara. As well as the earth spirit they save from a dark magic stone. Could these stones be the reason why the spirits are reacting this way?

**Chapter 8: Another boat ride**

They had finally got to the port. All they had to do was to find a boat that could take them to Alvanista. "Hmm...I'll check the boats out…" klarth said as he left the group to go talk to a captain of a boat.

The other three stood there waiting. Sara walked over to the water and looked down at it. This would be her first time on a boat. She had never been on one before. She wondered what it would be like. But she did hope not to get sea water on her. Arche slowly grinned and walked over to her. "Hehe..." arche whispered to her. She slowly looked over to her.

"What..?" she asked giving arche a weird look. "What do you think of cless…?" arche whispered into her ear. "…?" she could only give arche a confused look. "I don't really understand what you mean…" she whispered back to arche. She also wondered why she was whispering.

"Oh…come on you know you do!" arche said kneeing her. She started to glare at ache. "No. I really don't…" she whispered closing her eyes. "What you didn't know..?" arche whispered with a grin into her ear. "Know. What..?" Sara asked slowly opening one eye looking toward the half elf.

"Well of what cless thinking of—"but before arche could finish cless quickly covered her mouth. "Hmm…?" Sara whispered looking to up see cless standing there. "Hehe...umm just ignore arche…" he whispered as he quickly starts to back away with the pink hair girl.

Sara just stood there looking confused watching the two. Cless pulled arche pretty far away from Sara; so he could yell at her. "What are you thinking…?" he asked glaring at her. "Well if you aren't going to tell her. I thought I should..." arche said with a grin putting her arms behind her back.

He sighed to him self. "Don't do that. Again..." he whispered placing a hand on top of his head. "But you should tell her…" arche said watching him. "Even so. I can't tell her right. Now..." "This isn't the time or place for that…" he said looking over to Sara for a second. Who was looking down at the sea water again.

"Then what's the real reason why you aren't telling…her..?" arche asked poking cless' cheek. "I haven't even known her that long..." "I can't just come out and say it like that…" arche saw he had a point. "I guess so..." but after arche finished saying that klarth headed over to them.

"I believe I found a boat..." he said waving to Sara to head over to them. And she did. "A boat going all the way to Alvanista..?" cless asked crossing his arm. He nodded a bit. "Yes. But they're a bit of a problem..." he whispered rubbing his head a bit.

"Umm what's the problem…?" "You said you have a boat for us right…?" Sara asked standing beside cless. "Yes. But lately a spirit had been attacking boats going across the sea." Klarth looked a bit worried about this. "Well that no problem we will take this spirit out in no time!" arche said with a grin.

"But. The spirit. Is Undine..." They all looked shocked at Klarth. "You mean the water spirit…?" cless asked looking a bit worried. Klarth slowly nodded. "Yes. If we mess up. And fall into the sea…" klarth looked toward the ground. "We can't breathe then…" arche whispered climbing into her broom stick.

"Yes. Game over. So we have to be very carefully doing so..." they all nodded to each other. They need to get to the other side. Even those it wouldn't be easy with the water spirit acting up.

Klarth when to tell the captain of the boat; then they all said they would help protect the boat from the water spirit. Even so, it wasn't going to be easy.

The captain told them to get items like gels. For the up coming battle. As well as any other items they would need. Arche told cless to ask Sara to go shop him with. He knew it was a good idea maybe he could get to know her a bit better.

"Umm…Sara..?" he whispered watching her look at the sea water. "Hmm yes cless…?" she asked slowly looking up to him with her blueish eyes. "Do you want to go with me to get items for the trip…?" he whispered rubbing the back of his head. She slowly nodded to him, "sure…cless…" she said stepping away from the water.

They stop in front of a store. "What items should we get..?" she asked looking up at him. He found him self sweating some. "Well some apple and orange gels…" "Some Panaceas…" he said placing a hand under his chin. "Hmm should we look at weapon and armor store as well…?" she asked watching him.

He nodded to her. "That a good idea..." they slowly enter the item store. Cless when up to the counter to get some apple and orange gels as Sara waited. She looked around the store a bit. She still found it weird being in the past. Even those she had been here for a bit now. Even those she really didn't want too.

She slowly let out a sigh looking at some flare bottles that were on sale. She then felt something rubbing her butt. She let out a small yell as she turned around to find two men standing there.

"Huh…?" she asked looking at them grinning at her. She started to become worried. They kept looking up and down. She back up to a self behind her. "Whoa. She a looker..." one of the men said. The other one nodded to him. "That she really is..." they said stepping a bit closer to her. "W…what…?" she whispered watching the men. They started to laugh a bit as they step even closer.

Cless had just finished buying the items for they're trip. He picks up the bag. "Hey...Sara I finished...u—" but he stop seeing two guys had surrounded her. "…" cless quickly drop the bag and started toward them.

"Get away you sicko!" she yelled punching at them. "Hehe sorry no can do…" the said grabbing into one of her arms. "The boss will like this one..." as the other one when to grab her other arm. He felt someone kick him in the back. "Ugh...what the hell..?" the guy whispered falling into his knees.

The other one turn to find a swordsman standing there. "Cless..!" Sara said as a smile appeared on her face. "Let go of my friend now…!" cless yelled pulling out his sword. "Damnit…" the guy whispered quickly letting go of her. She started to fall forward. "Ahh..!" she whispered as cless held his arms out catching her. They watched the two men run out of the store.

"What…was that about…?" cless whispered watching the door slowly close. "Umm..." cless blinked and looked down at her to find her blushing. He quickly stood her up. "Umm…you alright…?" she slowly nodded looking away. "Y-yes. Thank you cless…" he nodded rubbing the back of his head.

"n-no…problem…" he when over to grab the bag he dropped; He nodded to her, "we should head for the ship now…" she slowly smiled taking a hold into his free hand. He blushed a bit as they left the item store. "Cless…did you mean what you said…back there…?" she asked him as they started toward the port.

"What I said…?" he asked looking confused at her. "Yes. You called me a friend…" he stop walking and nodded to her. "Yes…I did mean it…" he said with a smile. He watched her giggle a bit. Her first time in her life; She had another friend beside her cousin mint.

He like seeing her happy like this, Even if it was the first time he saw her happy. He wished to see her happy all the time. They were still holding hands as they enter the port area. Arche had a huge grin on her face as she ran up to them. "Looks like it when well…" she said looking at cless.

Sara could only look confused at the half elf. "Huh…?" she asked letting go of cless' hand. "Hehe..." the half elf started to circle around Sara. "…?" she wondered what the hell arche was doing. "Arche...stop that we should get to the boat…" cless said shaking his head watching the pink hair girl.

"Aww...your no fun…" yelled as she grab a hold into Sara's hand pulling her to the port where they're boat was waiting. As cless slowly followed them shaking his head still; it looked like klarth had just finished telling the captain.

"Oh good timing…" klarth said turning to the group. "Everything is ready then…?" cless asked placing a hand on his sword holder. Klarth slowly nodded to him, "yes. The captain willing to go 50 gold per person…" klarth answered him. It was the lowest he could get the price for them.

Cless couldn't believe they had to pay money to ride a boat. Especially after all they had done for the world. "I guess it can't be helped…" cless nodded to klarth to hand the money over. And he did. They're four people in there group. Meaning 200 gold total.

Good thing they had a bit of traveling money. "Very good then…please go aboard..." The captain said as the group did so. A worker on the boat kicked the walk way off the boat. "Let's cast off!" the captain yelled as the boat workers started to get everything ready.

Before they knew it they left port. But that was the easy part. The hard part would be when they had to go face to face with the spirit of water Undine.

"So where does undine normally attack…?" klarth asked standing beside the captain. "Normally she has been seen attacking in the middle of the sea. It will take us about two to three hours to get there…" The captain as he slowly walked away from the summoner.

Klarth slowly headed over to the group. "We have sometime for now…" "We should sure rest up for now…" klarth said walking over to the side of the boat taking a seat. The other three nodded to each other.

Arche grinned a bit running over to the back of the boat. "Hey Sara come over here…!" arche called to her waving her hand. "…?" she looked confused as she slowly walked over to arche. Cless had a feeling arche was up something and followed her.

"Stop!" arche said holding a hand out in front of cless. "No boys!" she yelled grabbing into Sara hand and pulling her to the back of the boat. He truly knew she was up something now.

"Girl talk huh…?" klarth asked grinning at him. "Girl talk from arche can't be good…" cless whispered sitting beside klarth. Klarth couldn't help but nod to him knowing it was true.

She wondered what arche really wanted. Arche hadn't said a word to her. Arche was just staring down at the sea. She did as well. She loved watching the sea water past by. She felt a smile slowly appear on her face. She quickly looked up from the water because she felt like something was watching her.

She found arche looking at her with a grin on her face. "What…?" she asked giving arche a confused look. "Did you and cless have a good time shopping…?" she asked moving a bit closer.

"Umm I guess aside from those two guys. That surrounded me…" she whispered looking at arche. "Oh…did cless save you…?" she asked placing an arm around Sara's shoulder. "Umm…yea…?" she whispered still giving arche a weird look. She wondered why she was being so nosey.

"Hehe it like he your knight or something…" she glared at arche as she pushed her off. "It nothing like that. He was just being a nice guy…!" arche started to giggle watching her. She couldn't believe her. Arche thought there was something more? How could they're be? She hasn't even known him that long. Anyways she wouldn't want him that close.

Especially because of what she is. She couldn't let anyone be close to her. She would just end up hurting them in the long run. She slowly closed her eyes getting lost her in thoughts. She started to think of her mother. Her kind hearted mother who was no longer around. "Mother…" she whispered thinking of the song she would always sing to her when she was little.

" mahiru no sora tsuki ga anata no me wo sarau zutto matteta kono toki..." she whispered singing to her self as the other quickly looked over to her. "Sara…?" arche whispered watching her sing. She had never thought a song like this before. Klarth and cless turned toward the two girls listening as well. "mou namida owaraseru yoake ni." She kept singing as she places her hands over her chest by her heart.

"She had some voice…" klarth whispered cless slowly nodded to him. "Yea...she does…" but cless knew this wasn't a song of happness for her. It was a song of sadness. "mabuta tokeru hizashi tooi asu no kioku koko ni mezame no toki oriru..." cless remembered hearing her sing this the night before they left for the past.

He also remembers hearing her break down after she finished the song. But he knew she partly needed to sing it. Even if it did make her feel great sadness. "mitsukete Your dream koware kaketa toki ni umoreta sono chikara ni kizuite…" Arche just stood there watching as tears started from Sara's eyes. "Sara…" arche whispered quietly she wanted to hear the song. But part of her didn't at the same time.

"mitsukete your dream doko e itemo kikoeteru omoi tsutai Kiss Kiss Kiss..." Sara finished as she fell into her knees. "Mother…" she whispered covering her face with her hands. She couldn't finish the next part of the song. It took so much out on her to do this much.

She slowly stood up she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly ran pass the others and into the boat's pub. "Sara…" cless whispered watching her run past him. Klarth never heard a song like that before. But he saw out books that had a song like that. But if it was that old how could this girl know it…?

Arche ran up behind cless pushing him a bit. "What are you waiting for? Go after her!" arche said with a wink. "Arche…now isn't the time for that…" "She upset right now…" arche couldn't believe she just heard that. "Then now is a great time!" "You can try to help her feel better…" arche said pushing him closer to the door.

"Alright...alright…!" he yelled somewhat entering. "I don't understand…" klarth whispered placing a hand under his chin. "Don't worry!" "Cless will take care of her!" arche said standing beside klarth now. "No it isn't it…" "It that song…it from times even before this time…" "How would that girl know a song like that…?" he asked looking to arche only to get a weird look in return.


	9. Undine the spirit of water attacks!

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **as him self and sara go to get items together for the trip. Arche plan is to get sara and cless close. But cless doesn't want the half elf help.

**Sara Adnade, **when with Cless to get gels for they're trip. But as she waited for cless; she was surrounded by two guys after her. But for what reason did they want her? It is known but cless saved her from the two men.

**Klarth K Lester, **makes a deal with the captain of they're ship getting the price as low as he could. Just to learn they're a big problem out at sea. The water spirit Undine been attacking ships lately.

**Arche Klaine, **keep her nosey trying to help cless in her own umm way? But little does arche know that Sara and her self aren't very diffence.

**Chapter 9: Undine the spirit of water attacks!**

After she had made her way into the pub on the boat; she sat down at a table. Her tear wouldn't stop falling. It was never this bad before. She didn't understand. Why wouldn't they stop? Was all her sadness finally takes her over? "Mother…" she whispered rubbing some tears off her cheek.

It had to be the reason why she couldn't control her feelings right now. Was it finally too much for her to bear? She had been alone for so long now. Maybe she finally understood that? Especially with mint gone as well. As she found her self getting lost in her thoughts. She found something touch her shoulder. She slowly looked up. "Huh…?" she found cless standing there. "Cless…?" she asked rubbing some more tears off of her cheeks.

"You alright…?" he asked as he slowly sat down next to her. "Yes…" "Just always singing that song get to me…" she said with a small smile on her face. "Hmm..." he whispered crossing his arms as he looked away. "If it makes you upset then just don't sing it…" he whispered slowly looking back over to the healer.

"I can't…I have to sing it…" she answered him. He didn't understand. Why did she have to sing it..? "It the only thing I have left of my mother…" she whispered, he understood now. She sang it to remember ones who had left her. "Even if it feels more of a sad song too me…" she whispered crossing her arms over the table as she slowly lay her head on them.

"It was a happy song for her..." she slowly closed her eyes. "After father left. It was the only thing she had left of him besides me…" she slowly nodded to her self. "Father teaches her that song…and she would sing it everyday to me..." "Because she missed him so much…" "That it hurt her so badly..." she whispered closing her eyes. She could still feel some tears still in her eyes.

"That soon after that. My mother heart gave out…" cless stared at her in shock. Her mother had died when she was still little. And her father walked out on them? "Do you hate him…then..?" cless asked feeling sorry for her. "No…father didn't leave because he didn't love us..." "He just had another place he had to be more…" Cless didn't understand. What other place would her father have to be? Besides taking care of his family…?

"Another place…?" cless asked wondering if her father was a lord or something. "I can't really say much more..." she whispered she kept her eyes closed. She couldn't say much more. Or cless would know what she really was. She had to keep it a secret as long as she could.

Cless keep looking at her slowly blinking. She was someone who liked to keep to her self. Was that because she lost her family when she was still very little? Or was there some other reason; But he didn't want to push her to tell him.

He slowly stood up as he did the boat started to rock a bit. "Ahh!" Sara yelled falling out of her chair. Cless quickly ran behind her catching her. "Thank you…" she whispered he nodded to her. As they could hear lots of foot steps outside.

"Sound like…we found Undine…" cless placed her back into her feet as she nodded to him. They ran out of the door and back to the desk. As soon as they got they're the boat was rocking away. "Whoa…!" cless yelled holding into a rope as Sara grab into his arm. "Do you think she has a stone as well…?" she asked looking up at cless.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if she does…" he said slowly make his way to where arche and klarth we're fighting the spirit of water. But the biggest problem was her size. She was two times her normal size. They both stared surprised to see she had grown that big.

"About time…!" klarth yelled looking back at them. "Is that really…Undine…?" Sara asked still not believing it. He slowly nodded. "Yes. I believe one those stones did this to her size…" and that coming from klarth truly means that it could do diffence things to diffence spirits?

"I call to you father of great magic!" "I ask of your great power...of flames of hell!" arche yelled doing her best to dodge the waves coming at her. "Eruption!" she yelled as a wave of flame came from the ground attacking Undine. But somehow it missed her.

"Her speed too fast…" Cless whispered watching as klarth watched as well. "Yes. is magic cant' do anything because her speed so quick…" klarth give Sara a look. "Don't worry I got it but. I need sometime…" she said placing her staff on the ground in front of her.

"Understood…" klarth said taking out of his book as he ran over to help arche by sometime. "You sure. You can slow it down…?" cless asked looking at her a bit worried. "Yes. That no problem..." she said as a small smile appeared on her face. Cless nodded to her, "good luck…" he whispered as he pulled out his sword and head over to help the others.

"I called it easy…" she sighed to her self. She placed one leg on both side of her staff standing over it as a magic circle appeared around it. Yellow energy started to surround her. "I call to you great mother of mana…" she whispered placing her hands in front of her.

"Fireball!" arche yelled doing a small fire attack on Undine. The spirit let out a yell. "I call on the great spirit that protects the wind!" "Come before me and become my protector!" "COME SYLPHS!" klarth yelled holding his book into the air. Undine quickly moves aside from them.

Cless quickly ran up in the middle of arche and klarth. He pulled his sword high into the air. "Koguhazan!" he yelled hitting Undine up and down. "I ask of your power to slow an enemy down. In they're steps…!" she yelled as her staff started to float in front of her. "Delay!" she yelled as a block appeared around undine slowly her speed down.

Undine looked around confused as it quickly looked toward Sara. And started toward her. "Ahhh!" the spirit yelled coming at her. "Ahhh!" Sara yelled watching the spirit. "Sara…!" Cless yelled jumping for her pulling her out of the way in time.

"Arche now…!" klarth yelled toward her. Arche nodded to him. "I call to you father of great magic!" "I ask of your great power. Of flames of hell!" Arche yelled pointing her hands toward Undine. "Eruption!" she yelled as a flame appeared under the summon and came up in a big flame. "Ahhh…!" undine yelled she couldn't move from that spot.

Klarth quickly turn the page in his book. "I call to you great father of hell flames…!" "I ask of your burning hell to come before me…!" "And come to my aid!" "Come Efreet!" he yelled as the flame god appeared and threw fire balls at Undine.

Undine let out a yell as she fell to her knees. As she did a dark stone fell from her. "Another stone…" klarth whispered as it slowly disappeared. The waves on the sea quickly slow down. "Ugh…" undine rubbed her head a bit looking around confused.

"Undine…?" klarth called to her. She blinked looking up at him. "Summoner…?" she asked as she stood up. "Are you alright now…?" he asked closing his book. "Yes..." she whispered floating in front of him. "Tell us. Why did you act that…?" she could only look confused at klarth.

"I would but I don't remember..." "The last thing I remember is finding a dark stone. In my cave..." he nodded to her. He was sure it was the stone fault for why the spirits we're acting so weird now. "Hmm I see..." he whispered placing a hand under his chin. "I'm so sorry for any trouble I made for you summoner…" she whispered as she disappeared.

He looked to arche and they both nodded. The captain and other boats wouldn't have to worry about Undine now. The sea was safe again.

"Umm cless you can get off now…" the two quickly turned to see cless on top of the healer. "Ahh!" cless said letting out a bit of a yell as he got up. She gave cless a weird look as she slowly sat up. "…?" she wondered why cless would let out a yell like that.

Arche started to giggle a bit as she hop of off her broom stick. Arche then gave cless a look. "Stop. It..." he whispered under his breathe. But cless could feel his face turning a bit red. "Oh...cless is that blush..?" arche asked poking his cheek.

"No it not!" "Now stop that!" he yelled pushing her hand away. Klarth and Sara just watched the two. "So. Weird..." she whispered slowly getting to her feet. The sea was finally complete still again. Aside from the boat moving a bit on the water; the captain quickly ran up to klarth.

"Thank you for help in stop the spirit of water…" the captain said with a bow. "That was no problem. Now please keep going and take us to Alvanista..." klarth said as the captain nodded to him. "Alright men you heard the man!" the captain yelled to the workers.

The workers quickly got the boat ready to move again. As the captain took over the wheel; the boat quickly started to move southeast again toward the Castle town of Alvanista.


	10. Meeting with an old friend

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein**, after he learns a bit about Sara's past. Undine started to attack the ship. But when her speed there is little the group can do to stop her.

**Sara Adnade**, a bit more is learned of her past. That her mother dies of a weak heart a bit after her father left them. But she doesn't have much time to feel sad. As Undine attacks the ship. Sara helps the group end up saving the spirit of water by casting a speed slower spell.

**Klarth K Lester, **with the healer name Sara help again they end up saving the spirit of water after holding her off a bit. So the healer can cast the spell called delay.

**Arche Klaine, **after Undine speed is slowed down arche and klarth summon they're fire element magic to take her down. But as she goes down a dark stone falls from the spirit of water. What is the meaning behind these stones?

**Chapter 10: meeting with an old friend**

The boat was finally making it was into port of the castle town called Alvanista. It had taken longer then they thought just to get over the ocean. Especially with the summon spirit problems.

Klarth still didn't understand how a magic stone could make the spirit act so diffence so quickly. Were these magic stones from the god of war as well? Was he the reason why this was happening to the spirits? Klarth only hoped he could get some answers at the castle.

"Well here we are…" the captain said as he let go of the wheel. They were finally in they're boat place in port. Klarth nodded to him, "again thank you for taking us all this way…" the captain started to laugh a bit. "Think nothing of it. You save us..." he said with a laugh.

He nodded to the captain as the group left the boat. The boat quickly started out on the ocean again Back to the other port town. The group stood there watching for a minute or two. Then klarth slowly sighed. "Well. We should hurry to the castle before it closed for the night..." he whispered as the other three nodded to him.

"The castle only about a block again..." cless whispered looking down to Sara. She slowly nodded as the four started toward the inner city. The night lights were starting to come on. They only had about 20 minute to get to the castle that would mean.

They would have to move pretty quickly and they did. They finally made they're way to the main streets to where some steps were that would take them up to the castle. Sara found her self sighing trying to catch her breath.

"How…close are we..?" she asked looking over to cless who was catching his breath as well. "C-close. It up those steps..." he whispered as klarth and arche ran ahead of them. They both blinked seeing the two go on ahead of them. They didn't look tired at all. We're they just tired from the battle on the boat still?

Cless made his way over to help her to her feet. "Come on it just a bit more..." he whispered as he started to run up the stairs holding into her right hand as he did so. She did her best to keep up. As they made they're way up the stairs they could see klarth talking to a castle guard.

"I'm sorry sir. The castle is closed for the day..." the guard said answering klarth holding his spear by his side. "I told you…get Runeglom and tell him Klarth K Lester is here..." "He knows who I am…" klarth yelled crossing his arms.

The first guard slowly turned to the second as they whispered to each other. The second one headed inside to get Runeglom knowing talking with this person wouldn't do any good.

Cless shook his head a bit at klarth as Sara and him self slowly walk over to him as arche. "You always have to do it the hard way..?" he asked placing a hand on his forehead. "Hard way?" "They wouldn't listen so I had to do it this way!" he yelled looking a bit angry toward cless.

That person that klarth said. Sara knew that name from somewhere but where was the question. Why did she know the name Runeglom? She couldn't get that question out of her mind for some reason. She slowly placed a hand under her chin. As she did a guard with a man came out of the castle.

"This is the person. That was asking for you sir. Runeglom..." the guard said she quickly looked and knew why she knew that name. He was an elf that lived with humans! She knew then her cover would be gone now. He would sure know her as well. "Uh…" she whispered covering her mouth.

Runeglom quickly looked over to her. "…!" he looked at her in shock. Yup he knew her alright. "You're..." he whispered but she quickly shook her head at him. She hopes he would understand not to say another word. "…?" he looked a bit confused at her. Then he slowly understood.

"Oh..." he whispered quickly as klarth turned to him. "Runeglom...It been long..." runeglom looked out of it as he looked to the summoner. "…?" klarth looked confused at him. "Is something wrong..?" he asked looking to runeglom then to Sara. "No it nothing…just lost in thought..." he whispered giving klarth a small smile.

"You all have come a long way. Please come in…" he said stepping aside as the four enter the castle. Then Runeglom slowly followed behind them. "Is the king still awake..?" klarth asked walking side by side with him. He slowly nodded to klarth. "Yes after the guard told me you were here I ask the king to stay there a bit longer…" They stop in front of the king's room.

"But if I may ask. What is your reason for return here…?" he asked placing a hand under his chin. "Well..." Klarth said taking out the broken rings. Runeglom looked at them in shock. "It. it can't be…" he whispered touching one of them. "Yes. I was pretty surprised when I first saw it as well..." he whispered putting the rings away.

"We need a new letter to enter. The forest..." he said knowing it wouldn't be good because of what happened last time they were there. "Hmm…I'm sure. We can get you a pass. But…" Runeglom glared toward arche. Arche felt a sweat drop roll down the back of her head.

"Hehe..." arche whispered rubbing the back of her head. "But. The half elf will need to stay in the castle…" klarth nodded to Runeglom. "Understood we can make it there with just me, cless and Sara…" runeglom looked toward the other girl. "So. Her name is Sara…?" he asked still looking at her. She slowly blinked at him.

"Yes. She's mint cousin…" runeglom slowly nodded looking back to klarth. "Yes. You will be fine with her…" Runeglom opened the door as cless, klarth and arche enter. But Sara didn't. She slowly looked up at Runeglom. "..You should enter too..." he whispered closing his eyes.

"Thank you. For not telling who I really am..." she whispered closing her eyes. "You are two people but you aren't at the same time…" he whispered as he bowed to her. "Please stop that..." "I am just a human in this world..." Runeglom laughed a bit to him self. "Even so. I still think of you as princess naru...of the elves…" he said with a small smile.

"I give up that name a long time. Ago I am just the healer name Sara…now..." she whispered as she slowly enters the king's room. "Even so. Going there…you will have to be a half-elf again..." runeglom as he enters the king's room as well.

They stood in front of the king bowing as Sara and Runeglom. Runeglom took his place by the king. "My my. How nice it is to see you all again…" the king said with a small smile on his face. "I thank you for letting us to see you so late…" klarth whispered as he slowly got to his feet. Sara did a bow as well so the other wouldn't know that something had happened.

"Now now. Stop the bowing. You are heroes of the world after all..." they slowly did as they were told so. "Please tell me the reason you have come here…" the king whispered as he sat up a bit more. "Well. Sir lately I have seen the summon spirits of the world acting…diffence..." klarth started to say to see the king nod.

"Yes. We have as well…Efreet has been going crazy across sea…" klarth slowly nodded to the king words. "First sylph. Then gnome then undine. And now efreet…" klarth started to look over more worried. What would happen if even Luna or Maxwell became this way? He didn't want to even think about it. "Aside from efreet are the other spirits alright…?" Klarth asking looking toward the king again.

"Yes I believe so…they say some magic stone has been chancing them…" the king said holding into his staff that was by his side. "Then. It was that magic stone. Then…" "After we destroy the stone the spirits returned to normal again…" klarth said seeing the king nod. "Yes. We have seen dhaos has returned as well, we believe this is his doing…" klarth had thought as much.

"Now then. Do you have another reason for needing to see me…?" he asking feeling very tired. "Yes...sir...we do…" klarth said placing a hand in his pocket. "What would that be…?" he asked watching the summoner. Klarth pulling the broken rings from his pocket.

"I-I don't believe it…" the king whispered looking at the broken rings. "Sir. I know you will not like this. But we have to return to the elf's forest…" Klarth whispered as he placed the rings back into his pocket.

"Hmm...Your right I don't like it…" the king whispered as he glared toward arche. She started to laugh a bit rubbing the back of her head. Cless couldn't help but shake his head at arche. "What…?" arche asked glaring toward cless. "Don't what me. It was your fault for what happened last time…" arche hit cless with her broom stick.

"So..?" she yelled crossing her arms after. Cless rubbed the top of his head. "Sir…if we make arche stay in the castle then will you let us go to the forest..?" Sara asked saying something for the first time in front of the king. "Hmm? And you are…?" the asked wondering how this person got in here.

"This is Sara. Sir she is mint cousin…" king nodded understanding. "Oh...so then...that healer is..?" he asked to see the girl nod. "I'm sorry for your lost then…" Runeglom watched the girl. The girl slowly nodded to the king. "Do not worry about it sir…" she whispered looking toward the ground. "…" cless slowly looked toward her.

"But. What you said...yes...if the half elf name arche stay here…" he said placing his hand together. "Then I will let you three enter the forest to fix the rings..." The king said as he slowly stood up. "Runeglom make sure the pink hair girl stays here…" Runeglom nodded to the king then the king left the room.

Runeglom slowly looked toward the group again. "You heard him...arche will need to stay in the castle for the time being…" cless nodded to Runeglom. "Yes. So that problem doesn't happen again…" cless whispered as Sara slowly looked up hearing that. Runeglom slowly nodded watching the healer. "Well then...ms.arche please comes with me…" arche growled to her self and slowly followed Runeglom.

"You better be back quickly!" she yelled waving her arms around a bit. The three of them fell sweat drops roll down the back of they're heads. "Well we should get moving then we can get to the forest before night falls..." Klarth whispered as the three headed out of the castle.

Toward the forest of the elf's where normally no humans could enter. Why couldn't humans enter? Elf had a dislike for humans. For humans ways and other reasons. Some elf didn't mind them. But many of elves hated them so deeply. That is the place where Sara's secret would be finally found out.


	11. Treant Forest of the elves

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein**, they had finally made it across the sea to the castle town called Alvanista. It was late when they just got there. They had to make a run to the castle; Getting there just in time to meet up with an old friend.

**Sara Adnade**, after they group makes it to the castle. The guards go to get some people named Runeglom. She finds out she knows this person. As well as Runeglom knows who she really is.

**Klarth K Lester, **the group ends up getting to meet with the king soon as they get to the castle. Because klarth so pushy. But his pushy way works. Runeglom helps them to where the kings where for them. With more bad info about the spirit of fire name efreet; is Efreet acting diffence because a magic stone as well?

**Arche Klaine, **the king says he will let the ground renter the elf's forest if arche stays behind inside the castle. Arche does so even if she doesn't want too.

**Chapter 11: Treant Forest of the elves**

The group quickly left the castle town and southwest to the Forest of the elves. But now they were just three. Klarth, Cless and Sara only one of them could summon element magic now or so they other two thought. The whole time walking there Sara didn't say a word. Cless felt worried that she was so quiet. He hopes she was alright.

They were about to enter the forest now. "Are you alright…?" cless asked walking up to her to look at her. She slowly nodded, "I'm alright just a bit tired…" she whispered looking away from him. "…?" cless looked a bit confused at her. It was like she was trying not to make eye contact with him.

Klarth coughed a bit as the three enter the forest. A guard quickly stops them. "This is the elf's forest humans may not enter…" He said holding a hand in front of them. Klarth pulled out a paper and hand it over to the guard. "We have this letter from the king…" the guard quickly started to read it.

The guard slowly nodded hand it back over to klarth. "I'm sorry sir. Go ahead..." the guard said stepping aside. Klarth nodded to the other two. "The elf's village is to the northwest in the forest." Klarth said as the group started into the forest.

But cless kept worrying because she was so quiet. He wonders why she just didn't like elves. No she got along with arche just fine. That couldn't be it. Then what could it be, he wondered.

Cless felt klarth pat his shoulder. He slowly looked over to klarth. "Just let her be…" cless nodded to klarth. But he couldn't help but feel worry about his friend.

They finally made it to the elf village enter. Klarth show the letter to the guards then they step aside. Cless watched Sara point her head toward the ground. It was like she was scared to show her face for some reason?

"Well. I'll go talk to Rambard...you two can wait by the forest at the end of the village…" they both nodded to klarth as he enters a house. "You want…go to shopping with me…?" cless asked looking over to Sara. She quickly shook her head.

"No…I'll wait by the forest. By the end of the village…" she quickly started toward the end of the village. Cless looked very confused by this. She was looking very worried about something. Like she shouldn't be here; Cless couldn't understand it.

Cless shrugged the feeling off and enter the item store. He found lots of elves in a little group talking. "Did you hear? I heard princess naru is returning sometime today!" a male elf said. "Really? I wonder if she as pretty as they say she is…!" another male elf said.

"Well it too bad…she only a half-elf…" a female elf said. "Well even so…lots of people are still in love with her!" another female elf said with a giggle.

He never knew the elves had princesses and princes. But he wondered who this princess naru was. Another half-elf? He thought. He thought there weren't many half-elves to begin with. But one with royal blood had to be even rarer.

He wonders if he would meet this princess. Then again…he didn't have time to think of things like this. He nodded to him self and got some apple and orange gums. Then had the store keeper put them into a bag. He thanks the store keeper then left the store.

He made his way to the end of the village where Sara was waiting for him self and klarth. "Got everything…?" she asked as he walked up to her. "Yes…I do…" he whispered looking her over. "Sara..? The elves in the store were talking about some princess returning…" she gives him a shock look.

"o-oh..?" she asked trying to sound surprise. "Yeah...I didn't know elf's had royal people…" he whispered. She didn't say anymore. She knew if she did it would give her away. "Well…yes we do the elder's children are called princesses and princes…" they both turned to find klarth and Rambard standing there.

"They are the closest thing to royal we have here…" Rambard said with a small smile. Klarth nodded. "But…did you hear something about one of them…?" Rambard asked. "Yes…I heard princess naru was returning..." rambard looked surprised.

"Really now…? Hmm…what a problem that would be…" klarth looked lost by what rambard said. "Problem…?" cless asked. "Yes. Her older brother doesn't like her…let alone she is a half-elf…" "But I do wonder…if she is as pretty as her human mother was…" Rambard said with a small smile.

"Umm...shouldn't we get moving…?" Sara asked changing the subject as quickly as she could. Rambard looked over to the girl. "Hmm….?" He whispered looking at her. He knew her from somewhere…but he didn't know where that somewhere was.

"This…is Sara…she traveling with us..." cless whispered watching Rambard. He slowly nodded to cless. "I see…and a fine healer she is…" klarth and cless wondered how he knew she was a healer. "You can tell…?" klarth asked. "Yes. Her energy tells me so…" he said still looking at her.

"…!" she step back a bit. Rambard just kept on smiling some. "Well then…should we get moving?" rambard asked heading into the forest and klarth followed close behind him. "You alright..?" cless asked her seeing her face was a bit white. "y-yes…I'm fine…" she whispered shaking the feeling off and head into the forest with cless close behind her.

"Well…we should head to origin stone…I'm sure he can tell us what has happened to the other summon spirits as well as why the rings broke…" Rambard whispered to the group. With that the group started toward the northeast where the stone sat.

"Have you felt anything Rambard…?" klarth asked. He slowly nodded. "Yes I have…but I have felt many things lately…" "One being the mana energy going up like crazy…" they didn't understand. How could mana go up so much? "Is that something to do with the spirits as well?" klarth asked.

"Yes I believe so…but I'm not too sure how it links together…" Rambard said crossing his arms. "Could…the mana go up with the power of these stones they had take control of them…?" cless asked the other didn't know how to answer. "I guess…that could be…but I wonder what the stones are made of…" klarth whispered.

"Well to take control of the spirits. It would have to be something stronger then metal…" Rambard whispered looking over to klarth. "Stronger then metal…?" klarth asked looking confused at him.

Cless and Sara were walking a bit behind the two talking. But she hasn't said a word for sometime. Cless stepped a bit closer to her. She was looking at the ground for some reason. "…Sara..?" cless asked feeling worried about her. She slowly looked up at him a bit confused. "Hmm…?" she asked.

"You are alright….right?" he asked have a look of worry in his eyes. "I'm…fine…" she whispered looking away as quickly as she could. He sighed a bit shaking his head. If she was fine then why was she acting this way? He wondered.

"We're here…" Rambard said. Cless looked forward to find the stone of origin in front of them. But they're a weird aura around it. "…this power…" rambard said stepping back a bit. "What is it? What's wrong Rambard…?" klarth asked. "This…energy…" he whispered grabbing a hold on his head. "RAMBARD!" klarth yelled checking to see if he was ok.

Origin appeared in front of them. "Kill…them…" he whispered as Rambard slowly nodded. "Yes…sir…" the three quickly step back. "Origin controlling…Rambard…!" klarth yelled pulling out his book. Cless quickly pulled out his sword and pushed Sara in back of him.

"But…how could a spirit take control of an elf…?" she asked looking confused about the whole thing. "Who knows…but it did happen…" cless whispered staying where he was.

"This is bad…I don't have a spirit that can stand up to…origin…" klarth said unsure of what to do. "But…we can't just leave…what if Rambard gets all the elves in the village controlled!" Sara yelled toward klarth. "Yes…you have a point but. I don't know what we can do for him!" klarth yelled as Rambard jumped on him.

"Klarth!" cless yelled. "Ugh…!" klarth yelled as he hit the ground with Rambard on top of him. Cless didn't know what to do. Does he go to help klarth and stay where he is? He shook his head a bit. "Cless go help klarth…" Sara whispered from behind him.

"But. What about…" she slowly nodded to her self. "I'll be alright…" cless nodded. He quickly starts to run toward klarth. If he did this quickly he could help klarth before anything happened to Sara.

She stood there looking at origin. She watched origin coming toward her. She stood ready unsure of what he had planned for her. "Princess…" the spirit said. She stared at him in shock. How could a spirit know? Did it know because of her energy?

It started flying quickly toward her. She let out a scream. Just then cless had freed klarth from Rambard. "This…isn't going to look good for him to be tied up…" klarth said looking over to rambard. "It can't be helped right now…" just then they both heard the scream.

"…!" cless jumped to his feet and started toward the scream. He shouldn't have left her alone like that. What was he thinking? Even if she did say she would be ok. He knew it wasn't true! He had to hurry.

He found origin on top of Sara. "Ugh...get off me!" she yelled trying to push the spirit off of her. "Princess…needs your energy…!" the spirit yelled. "Sara…!" she blinked hearing that voice.

"Cless…?" she asked looking to her right to find him standing there. Did he hear what the spirit called her? The spirit quickly got off of her. Cless held the eternal sword by his side. "Origin…your being controlled! Snap out of it!" cless yelled toward the spirit.

"No…" cless blinked. That wasn't even origin voice! "Your. Not origin…" cless whispered seeing the spirit. "Oh…so you found me out…?" the spirit asked. The spirit appears quickly changed. It changed into dhaos shadow. "…!" cless stared in shock.

"I'm sorry to say I don't have time for you right now…boy…" the shadow said. He quickly held his hand toward cless. He quickly held his sword up but it started to shake. "W...what is this…?" he yelled trying to keep a hold on the sword.

"Hmm…that sword made trouble for me before…but…" the sword quickly left cless hand. "But. It will not happen again…!" he yelled as the sword started toward the shadow. "The eternal sword…!" cless yelled running after it.

Sara quickly stood her head. She had to act now. She quickly said some words to her self. "HASTE!" she yelled pointing toward cless. Cless speed quickly picked up as he ran faster toward the sword. "Hmp…your becoming a problem princess…" the shadow yelled toward a hand toward her.

A huge wave of energy came toward her. She quickly closed her eyes as she was hit by it. "…Sara…!" cless screamed seeing this. He watched as she hit her back on a tree then fell into the ground passing out. Cless quickly grab the eternal sword back before the shadow turns back around.

"Hmm you think just because it in your hands…that it truly yours…?" the shadow asked sending an energy waved toward him. The wave hit the sword it started to shake again. "W...what going on…?" Cless yelled as the sword started to crash. "No…!" cless yelled as the sword broken in half turning back into the Flambelk and the Vorpal. The both fell into the ground. "This…can't be happening…!" he yelled falling into his knees.

"Now…that finished…I will finish you…off…" cless quickly looked up to see the shadow right over him. "This time…I will get you out of my hair for good…!" cless found him self frozen staring at the shadow of dhaos.


	12. Sara's Secret Comes out

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein**, soon after the group gets to origin stone. Rambard start to act diffence. Like something is controlling him. But little did the group know it was only start of they're trouble.

**Sara Adnade**, Origin appears before the group and tells rambard to attack them. And Rambard does as he is told. By attacking klarth. Sara tells cless to go help klarth and she will be alright. But little does she know origin is really after her self.

**Klarth K Lester, **after klarth is saved by cless. The spirit known as origin attacks Sara. But cless quickly makes it way back over to her. To find out the spirit isn't Origin! It is really Dhaos shadow! And his shadow plan is to stop the group before…they save the other summon spirits!

**Chapter 12: Sara's secret comes out**

"Hehe…now don't move…!" the shadow yelled holding a hand toward him. Why…can't I move…? Cless wondered. It like I am frozen. "…good bye…!" the shadow yelled as energy started to come into his hand.

"I ask of you great father of the earth!" "Become my might!" "My power!" "Come before me!" "Come Gnome!" the shadow quickly turned to find the summoner standing there. "No..!" the shadow yelled as the summon spirit appeared pushing him away from the swordsman.

Gnome quickly finished the shadow off as it disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Then klarth ran over to cless. "Cless…!" he yelled shaking his friend a bit. "…the eternal…sword…" was all cless could say looking down at the two swords.

"I don't believe it…" klarth whispered seeing the Flambelk and Vorpal before him. "…he pulled the two swords apart that made…the eternal sword…" Cless whispered slowly sitting up. How could this happen? Has…has dhoas really become this much more powerfully? He wondered.

Klarth quickly started to look around. "Wait…! Where's Sara…?" he yelled. Cless quickly snapped out of it. "What?" he quickly jumped into his feet. "Sara…!" he yelled. "I don't see her…" klarth whispered looking worried.

Cless started to become more worried not finding her. "She has to be around here somewhere…keep looking!" Cless yelled. Klarth nodded to him as they searched the area. Cless finally found her knocked out under a tree.

"Sara…!" cless yelled shaking her. She didn't answer. She was knocked out cold. "Damnit…it my fault…your like this…" he whispered hugging her body close to his. Klarth gave him a worried look. "Let us…head back to the elf village…she can rest there as well as…we should take Rambard back and tell what happened here…" cless nodded to klarth.

Cless placed Sara on his back and klarth's place Rambard on his back. And the two slowly made they're way back. Why had cless been so stupid? He shouldn't have left her alone with that shadow. Because he had…she ended up like this. It was his entire fault!

It would never let anything like this happen to her again. He promised him self that. He would make sure of it! "Sara…" he whispered under his breath. "Forgive me…" he finished saying in a whisper.

Klarth could only give him a worried look hearing him. "Cless…" klarth whispered. "Klarth…let's move faster for Sara and Rambard…" cless whispered quickly start to move faster toward the elf village.

Soon after that they came back to the elf village. Cless hurry into the inn to let Sara rest there. And Klarth brought Rambard to his house to rest then klarth said he would tell the other elders in the village what had happened.

Cless quickly enter the inn. Then he ran up to the bar where the inn keeper sat. "What…is the…?" but before the inn keeper could finish she stared down at the girl. "…!" cless gave her a weird look. "What…? She needs a bed to rest in…" the inn keeper slowly nodded.

"Yes…g-go ahead…don't worry about the mon-money..!" the inn keeper said. She looked scared of Sara for some reason. Cless looked confused then enter a room closing the door behind him. He lay her down on a bed in the room. He truly hoped she was alright.

He slowly pulled a blanket over her after laying her down on the bed. Why…would the inn keeper act scared of a human? Especially a girl knocked out? Cless didn't understand. Maybe some elves were still scared of humans in this time and age.

Cless pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed. He was going to watch over her and wait for her to wake up. It was the best he could do for her now. But…she got hurt because she had been trying to help him. He slowly shook his head he couldn't help but feel like it was his entire fault. That she was this way…now.

He slowly closed his eyes and preyed she would truly be alright. "Sara…" he whispered. But he had so much to worry about. Like how to get the Flambelk and Vorpal back together. But how…could just a shadow of dhaos break what origin did to make the eternal sword so easy?

Did that mean the eternal sword was lost forever? Was they're a way to fix it…without origin's power? No…no one had power like origin. No one had that kind of power. Only a person with that kind of power would be called a sage. "A sage…?" cless whispered to him self.

He remembers reading about a sage in books before. People who could cast healing magic of mana as well as attack magic of the elves. But no one alive knew both anymore. All sages we're no longer alive. So they're no way to fix the sword without the summon origin's power.

"Hmm…?" cless quickly opened his eyes; and turned to look at the bed. "Sara…!" he cried seeing her eyes slowly opening. "C-cless…?" she asked looking toward him. He slowly shook his head then quickly hugged her. She looked pretty surprised about this.

"Cless..?" she asked again. "I'm so glad…your alright…" he whispered still hugging her. "W-where are we…?" she whispered looking around the room. He slowly let go of her. "It alright…we made it back to the village…" She quickly looked back at him.

"y-you don't mean the elf village…d-do you…?" she asked looking worried toward him. He slowly nodded to her. "Yes…" she quickly started to sit up. "Sara…! You need to rest…!" he yelled trying to get her to lie back down. "I-I can't rest here!" She yelled quickly standing up.

She made a run for the door. "Sara…!" he yelled hurrying after her. She keeps running. As she left the house. Cless could tell not just the inn keeper looked scared of her. But all the elves standing in the inn did. It was like all the elves knew her. But how did they know her…?

He quickly ran out of inn. He watched her having trouble staying on her feet. Then as she tripped she bounced into a man with his back turned to her. "Ahh..!" she yelled falling into her butt. Cless quickly ran up to her. Helping her into her feet. "Sara…! What has gotten into you…?" cless asked with somewhat of a yell. She didn't answer.

"You really should watch where your-…" the man said turning to look at her. "Well well…of all people to run into me…never thought I would see you again little sister…" as soon as Sara heard that. She quickly looked up to see a male elf looking down at her.

"Little sister…?" cless asked looking confused at the elf in front of them. He slowly looked down at Sara. "Alsheak…" she whispered. "Then you do remember me…" a small grinned appeared on his face.

"Sara…you know him…?" she slowly looked over to cless. She didn't answer him. "I would hope she does…" cless quickly looked to the elf. "She is my little sister after all…" cless slowly glared at him. "How could she be your little sister…when she isn't an elf…?" The elf started to laugh.

"She still trying to live as a human I see…" "She never learn…let alone…not going by her real name…" cless was tired of this guy. What lies he was telling! Her real name was Sara…! Cless knew it was.

"I don't want to hear another word!" cless yelled. "Her name is Sara…she a kind healer…! I have been traveling with her for sometime now!" the elf started to laugh even more. "No…her real name is naru princess of the elves…and I'll show you the truth!" alsheak yelled pulling up some of Sara's hair that had been covering her ear.

"Ouch!" she yelled. But cless looked in shock to see a pointed ear. An elf's ear! "….Sara!" cless yelled. She slowly looked at the ground. "See…little sister…? Even if your only an half-elf…you always get the same reaction out of humans…you don't have a place in this world…not in the human world or the elf world…!" Cless quickly pulled out his sword stabbing alsheak's hand with it.

"Shut up…" cless whispered glaring at alsheak. "Hehe why…because I am right? To think she was the only half-elf to be born with pointed ears…" "No one will ever care for her…because she is an outcast…!" Cless quickly when after the elf in front of him again after hearing things like that come from the elf's mouth.

"Why do you speak that way? That way about your own sister? What the hell is wrong with you?" cless yelled holding his sword up to alsheak's neck.

"Hehe….what is wrong with me? You should ask her! Her slut of a mother…kept my father way as my mother die alone!" A magic circle appears in front of cless. "w-what…?" cless asked. "God of boiling hate…I ask of your power to throw this human away…!" alsheak did some hand signs with one hand.

'I never…seen magic…this quickly…!' cless quickly back away. "Come from the ground in boiling hate…!" Cless feet couldn't move. "I c-can't move…" he yelled. Sara quickly looked to him. "ERUPTION!" alsheak yelled as the ground opened up as fire came up toward cless.

"ICE WALL!" Cless watched as a wall of ice protected him from the flamey magic. Then both magic disappeared at the same time. "What…?" alsheak quickly looked to his little sister. "Hmm…so you did master that magic as well as the art of healing…" Sara slowly stood up looking toward her brother.

"You leave the human out of this brother…if you wish you blame someone then blame me…" alsheak grinned hearing her. "So you're finally doing the right thing…but a lot was stolen from me because of your slut mother…" She didn't say a word as she kept looking toward her brother.

"Sara…don't do this…!" cless yelled slowly moving toward her. "Keep out of this cless…" cless looked surprised by her words. "Good girl…just stay where you are…and feel a slow painfully death as my mother did…" Alsheak started to say words that cless couldn't understand.

"…Sara…!" cless yelled. She slowly closed her eyes not saying a word. She was just giving up…? No…! She couldn't just do that…! Cless wouldn't watch it…! Cless quickly started running toward her.

Alsheak grinned as the spell he was casting was about ready. "It time…to say good-bye little sister…" Sara didn't say a word. As she keeps her eyes closed waiting for it. Waiting for the end…?

"Very well little sister…!" He yelled placing his arms over his head. "This is your final good-bye…!" alsheak yelled. "I call to the god to silence this one from casting spells make the mute happen now!" an older man voice yelled. "SILENCE!" as that happened the energy over alsheak head disappeared.

"What the hell…?" alsheak yelled as two elf guards jumped on top of him. "W-who cast that spell…?" he yelled seeing his sister eyes were still closed. An older elf man quickly walked up to him.

"I did…" the man answer looking angry toward alsheak. "…! Your back sooner then I thought…" alsheak said with a grin. The man quickly slapped him across the cheek. "I told you…if you wish to blame someone for your mother death then blames me…!" the man yelled.

"Take him…away to the holding house…" the two guards quickly did so. The man slowly walked over to where Sara was standing. Cless wondered who this man was. Then the man placed a hand on top of her hand. "Open your eyes…" she slowly did so. She looked at shock at the man.

"It alright now…you did very well dealing with him…" the man slowly smiled down to her. Tears slowly grow into the girl's eyes. "Father…" Sara whispered.


	13. Learning the Truth

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **fears for his own life as dhaos shadow comes after him. Only be too saved by Klarth's summoning magic. But little does he know his worries just pick up from there when Sara is missing.

**Sara Adnade, **was knocked out by dhaos shadow in battle; when she did her best to try to help cless stop the evil shadow. But more fears come into play with not only the eternal sword is no more. But cless learns what Sara really is when klarth and cless take the two knocked out people back to the village.

**Alsheak **is Sara's older brother who hates her with no end. His hate is so high that he wishes to put an end to Sara's life. But just as cless was about to step in to stop the elf. An older elf stepped in. Stopping alsheak by casting silence on him. Who was that elf?

**Klarth K Lester, **parted ways with cless when they returned to the elf village. To tell the other elders what had happened at the stone of Origin.

**Chapter 13: Learning the truth**

Cless stared at the two in shock. Did he just hear her right? She called this elf father? The elf slowly looked up to see a blonde human boy standing there. "…" the elf didn't say a word to him. Cless just kept on staring at the elf. He didn't know what to say. Was it true? Was…Sara really a half-elf? It had to be true…she had pointed ears.

"I thank you…" cless looked confused toward the elf. "For protecting my daughter…" cless felt his mouth slowly open. "Then she really is…a…" the elf slowly nodded closing his eyes. "Yes…she the only half-elf to ever be borned with pointed ears…" as the elf said that. Sara fainted.

Cless quickly kneed down to her catching her. "Sara…!" he yelled as she fell into his arms. "She…very tried…" the elf whispered slowly standing up. "Come this way…" cless slowly nodded taking Sara into his arms. Then he slowly followed the elf into a house close by.

The elf slowly opened the door nodding to cless to enter. He did so and placed Sara on the bed inside. Then the elf enters closing the door behind him. "This is my house…do not worry she is safe here…" cless slowly nodded to him sitting down on a chair.

Cless just looked at him. He had so many questions. "I'm sorry…" the elf whispered shaking his head. "I haven't even told you my name…" the elf stood before cless. He had brown hair as well as brown eyes. He looked very wise for his age. He had to be pretty old by the way he looked. Even those all elves lived a very long life.

"My name is Marduk…I am one of the elder's in this village…" Cless slowly nodded to him. "Cless…Cless Alvein…" He said shaking Marduk's hand. Marduk nodded slowly letting go of his hand. "Again I thank you for protecting her…" Marduk whispered placing a hand on his daughter forehead.

"Again…think nothing of it…" "But…why is she a princess…when she just an elder's daughter…?" Cless asked watching the elf questionly. "Well to the elves…elders are like kings or queens…we are royal to elves as are children…" Cless slowly nodded to him. He could understand that.

"But…alsheak has every reason to hate…her..." "Did sins not only to alsheak and his mother…" "But also to Sara and her mother…Sins that the heavens will never forgive me for…" marduk slowly removed his hand that had been on his daughter's forehead. "Sin…?" Cless whispered looking to the elf.

"There a law…here in the village of elves…" "A law that says…any elf being male or female may only marry or fall in love with on person they're whole life time…" "And I broke that law when I met…Sara's mother…" marduk slowly shook his head. "Let me tell you a story…cless…" Marduk slowly turned to face him.

"Many years ago…alsheak's mother became very sick…and needed a special herb to recover…" "The only problem was…the herb didn't grow in are time…" cless looked confused toward him. "I left the village to search for this herb in a diffence time…" cless looked at him in shock. "…you traveled in time then met Sara's mother…?" Marduk slowly nodded to him. "Yes…but. That when the problem started…" Marduk whispered closing his eyes.

"When I found the herb…I was attacked by wild wolfs…" "I did kill them off…but. I was too badly hurt to do anymore. Then that…" he slowly opened his eyes. "I fainted after that…" "When I came too a beautifully a woman was staring down at me…" "I was stared…by the women…" Marduk slowly closed his eyes again.

FLASH BACK

"Oh…? Have you come too…?" the women asked looking down toward the elf. "…!" the elf quickly tried to get up. "No no…! You shouldn't move your pretty badly hurt still…even with my healing art magic…" the women said making the elf lay back down. "Why-why are you helping me…? I'm an elf…!" the elf yelled toward the women.

"So…? That doesn't matter…if someone hurt the normal thing would be to do is helping that person right…?" The women asked as a small smiled appeared on her face. The elf stared at her. He didn't know what to say. "…your kind…" he whispered. "No…I'm just a healer…it is my job to take care of all people as well as elves…" she whispered with a smile.

"…what's your name…human…?" the elf slowly asked. "Oh…I'm sorry I haven't told you my name…" the women said with a giggle. "My name is Marie Adnade…and your sir elf…?" she asked still keeping that warm smile on her face. "Marduk…my name is marduk…" he whispered staring toward the women.

She slowly nodded closing her eyes. "You still need to rest more…before you can move around…so please rest up…" Marie said before leaving the room.

End of flashback

"She was so kind…I never knew humans were like that…" "I was always told by my parents…humans were nothing but selfish…and they never look out for each other…but…" marduk looked toward cless. "Just meeting one female human I could tell they were wrong…" cless didn't know what to say.

"It took my body even with her healing magic…six months to heal…" "But…by then the real trouble started…I was slowly falling in love with her…" "And I forgot about my wife and son in the elf village waiting for me to return…" Marduk whispered closing his eyes again.

Flashback

"Ouch it hurts…!" a child voice cried. "That because you keep moving sweet heart…" a women voice answered the child. Marduk slowly sat up hearing the two voices. "…?" he slowly climbed out of bed to go see who that other voice was.

He looked out of the door way to see a child kneeing in front of Marie. "Well it will not hurt if you don't run and fall again…alright…?" Marie asked patting the child on the head. "Alright…thank you very much Ms. Marie…!" the child said quickly standing up.

Marie slowly looked up to see Marduk standing there. "Oh…! You're awake..!" she said with a smile. Then the child slowly turned to look at him. Then quickly ran over to him. "Oh! Are you the elf, Marie taking care of?" the child asked with a big smile. He slowly nodded to the child.

"Wow…! He the first elf I ever seen!" the child said bouncing around. "Now now be carefully! Mimi!" the child quickly stops bouncing hearing Marie voice. "I am being carefully!" Mimi said turning around to look at Marie. "Mimi…?" Marduk asked looking questionly.

"She a child that lives in this town of Euclid…that where we are…" Marduk slowly nodded taking it all in. Then Marie quickly looked to the clock. "Uh oh…I'm late…I'll be back in a bit…Marduk…!" Marie quickly left the house.

He looked confused by the whole thing. "Mister…?" he slowly looked down toward the child. "Yes…?" he asked. "Are you in love with ms.marie…?" he looked confused by the question. "Why do you ask?.." he said kneeing down to the child. "Well…the way you look at ms.marie is the same way my papa looks at my mama…" Marduk felt his mouth open.

End of flashback

Cless stared at him in shock. "…you forgot all about your…wife and son…?" he slowly nodded. "Yes…that why…alsheak should hate me…not Sara…" he slowly shook his head. "But…it was…hard…I didn't even know I fell in love with Marie before the child said something…" he looked toward cless again.

"But you have that same look in your eyes when you look toward my daughter…" cless quickly looked worried toward him. "You love my daughter don't you…?" Marduk asked stepping toward him. Cless stared toward Marduk unsure if he should answer him. Should he answer with the truth? Or not?

Cless slowly stood up then nodded. "Yes…sir I do-do love her…very much…" marduk slowly smiled to hear this. "I am glad…" "I am glad…that she truly can be loved…" cless looked confused at him. "Her brother would always say 'no one will ever love you because you don't have a world where you truly are a real person…' 'You aren't a real human nor a real elf…'" Marduk looked angry after telling cless this.

"I'm sure…hearing that…at the age she was…did change her a lot…" "She came here after her mother die…to tell me but…her brother found her first…" Cless slowly shook his head. "…she got out of the forest alive then…? Even those she a half-elf…?" Marduk slowly nodded to him.

"She can't be killed for a number of reasons…" "Because she is…an elder daughter…no normal elf may lay a finger on her and…" Marduk closed his eyes; as another flash back started up.

Flash back

"Marduk…?" he slowly turned to see Marie standing there. "Is something that matter…?" he asked packing his bag. She slowly nodded. "Do you really have to leave…?" the look in Marie's eyes became sad. "This isn't my time…I have too you know this…" he whispered stepping toward her.

"I know…but…" Marie whispered placing a hand over her stomach. Marduk stops in front of her. "She will be fine…with you taking care of her…I'm sure…sweet heart…" Marduk whispered placing a hand on top of Marie's. She slowly shook her head. "No need to be sorry…You gave me something no other person could…" She slowly smiled up toward Marduk.

"But…I'm sorry for doing this to you and are unborn daughter…" "I have done a sin not only to you two…but my family in the elf forest…" Marie quickly shook her head. "No…you did something…more…" "You made me feel happy…" Marduk slowly smiled as he slowly hugged her close to him.

"But…she needs a name…" marduk nodded to her. "…two names…because she a princess of the elves as well as a human like her mother…" "Naru…her name will be naru…" Marie slowly looked up at him. "And her human name will be Sara that means princess…" marduk nodded to her. "Yes…are little princess…"

Flashback ends

"She has two names…?" Cless asked. "Yes…but the other reason…why she may not be touched by any normal elf…is because…she a sage…" cless at him in shock. "What…?" cless asked. "A sage is a person with powerfully magic…healing magic of mana as well as elf attack magic…" "But…sages are only born one ever 5000 years…if even that…!" cless didn't know what to say.

"…so she is a sage…" cless whispered looking to Sara who was still resting on the bed. "And…she can fix the eternal sword…as well as the broken rings…" Cless quickly looked back to Marduk. "HOW? HOW can she have the power to do that?" Marduk slowly closed his eyes. "I'm said too much as it is…you much ask her about it you're self…" cless didn't understand.

Why was he telling him this? And why wouldn't he say anymore if he knew how she could repair the eternal sword as well as the broken rings?

"Cless…" he quickly came out of think staring toward Marduk. "Please protect her for me…and believe in her…" Cless didn't know what to say to this man…no elf. The only thing he could think of saying was this. "I promise to protect her…and I have believed in her when I first met her…" Marduk smiled toward the blonde hair human.

Marduk slowly stepped closer to him and whispered into his ear something. "Also…please love her…" Cless slowly nodded hearing the elf's voice. "I will I promise sir…" The elf slowly stood back a bit nodding to the human.

Just then another voice was heard. "Oh…" they both turned to look at the bed. They saw Sara slowly sitting up holding her head in her hands. "Sara…?" she slowly turned to look toward the voice. She saw cless looking toward her. Fear quickly filled her heart as she quickly looked away from him.

Cless slowly sighed. She really didn't want him to know who she really was. Did she? He needed to find a way for her to open her heart to him. But how…? He wondered.

"You have to leave now…" Marduk voice said. Sara quickly looked toward her father. "Father…?" She asked slowly climbing off of the bed. "You have to leave before alsheak gets out of the holding house…" Marduk quickly turned away searching for something in a closet.

"But…" she whispered watching her father. Then he threw a coat to her. "Put that over your self…then the guards will not stop you from leaving…" he didn't turn to look at her. "…" she didn't say a word as she put it over her self cover her face up.

"Father…" she whispered looking toward him still. "Come on…Sara…" cless slowly took hold of her hand. "Sara…believes in your self…" she looked surprised toward him; then she slowly nodded. Then the two left the house. Marduk then slowly shook his head. "Please…protect her…like I never could…" Marduk whispered as he closed his eyes.


	14. Wanting to run from the Truth

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein **learns about how Sara was born from her elf father Marduk. But he learns she wasn't born in a good way. He learns that her mother die when she was still little. And she when to the elf village to tell her father only to be found by her older brother alsheak when she was little.

**Sara Adnade, **she was told by her older brother; she will never truly be happy. Because she has no place in the human or elf world; being only half-human as well as half-elf. After this happened to her when she was very little. She starts to hate her self deeply. She hated her elf side more then her human. So from everyone aside from her mother; she did hide this side of her.

**Marduk **is Sara's elf father. He is an elder in the village of the elves. And this makes his children princes or princesses. He blames him self for hurting both of his wife's as well as his son and daughter. But he wishes he could have protected his daughter. But he could not so he asks cless to look after her for him.

**Chapter 14: Wanting to run from the truth**

The two had just left the house. Cless slowly looked over to her. He didn't really know what to say to her. She was upset he could tell. Even with that coat over her. How couldn't she be upset? He wanted to do something for her; so she would feel better. But he didn't know what he could do.

For now all he could do was get her out of his village to protect her. He was still holding into her hand. "Come on…" he whispered, he saw her slowly nodded. The two of them slowly started toward the exit where two elf guards stood.

"Stop!" one of the guards yelled toward them. They quickly did as they were told too. "What is the problem here…?" Cless asked. "We can't let anyone…out…because sir alsheak said so…" the guard answered him. "…but I need to return to the king…" cless answered trying not to give away anything.

"Oh? The king I see…" the one guard said about to step aside but the other one stopped him. "Wait…who is that with you…?" The one asked looking toward Sara who had the coat over her. "Oh…her…?" Cless asked looking to her. "Yes…" the guard said with a small glare.

"Sir…this is my girlfriend…me and her have to return to the king or he will be angry with us…" she blinked looking up at cless surprised he called her that. "Oh so your both humans? I'm sorry for the trouble then…" the other one nodded as they stepped aside. The two quickly made they're way out of the village.

Cless looked back to make sure no one was following them. They made sure they were a bit away from the village before Sara took the coat off of her self. She dropped the coat into the ground without saying a word. "…" cless just stared at her a bit. He still didn't know what to say to her.

"Why did you call me your girlfriend…?" he blinked to find her looking up at him. "W-well it was the first thing I could come up with…would you have like it better if I had said wife…?" He asked. He watched her blush at the question. He slowly smiled; he took his hand pushing some hair behind her elf ears.

"You don't need to hide them anymore…" he whispered to her. "…" she quickly pushed her hair over her ears again. She really did hate her self just as her father had said so. "Sara…" he whispered to see her turn away from him. "I hate my elf side…I only want to be a full human nothing more…" cless just stared at her unsure of what to say to her.

She acted like she was a curse; not being just a human. But she didn't understand how special she was. Being a half-elf showed people humans and elves truly could live side by side.

"Oh there you two are…!" cless quickly turned to find klarth behind him. "Oh k-klarth…" cless said unsure of what more to say. Klarth had a small look of worry on his face. "Is something the matter? It took you and her sometime to leave the village of the elves…" klarth asked looking them both over.

Cless knew he shouldn't say anything without asking Sara first. "No…it just took her a bit longer to wake up then I thought…that all…" Sara looked up at cless in surprise. Klarth slowly nodded to him. "Did you tell the elders what had happened…?" cless asked. Klarth nodded again, "Yes…they fear something more could happen…but they were thankfully…we were alright…" "Anyways we should start back toward the castle…arche going to bite are heads off as it is…" they slowly nodded to klarth and started out of the forest.

Cless stay side by side with Sara. He felt very worried about her. He slowly tried to take hold of her hand; but she quickly pulled her hand away. He watched her blush a bit. "…" cless sighed to him self as he looked away. She really wasn't going to open up was she? She really didn't want anyone by her. He could tell by how she would react.

Soon after that the three had gotten out of the forest. Then they started north back to the castle town. Klarth started to walk slower. He could tell something did happen that cless didn't tell him about. He could tell by how Sara was now reacting. But klarth kept it all to him self for the time being.

He knew now wasn't the time to be asking. What had happened that he didn't know about; they were all quiet the whole time back to the castle town. None of them had said a word. They quickly made they're way back to the castle when they got to town.

Arche ran to the door way as the door opened. "About time…!" she yelled pointing a finger at klarth. Klarth just rolled his eyes at her. "We could have just left you here…" klarth whispered under his breath. "What!" arche asked stealing his hat off the top of his hat. "Hey!" he yelled running around the room trying to get his hat back.

Sara and cless just stood there watching. "…" Sara slowly sighed looking toward the ground. Cless slowly looked over her; he was unsure what he could still say to her. But he hated to see her like this. But how could he help her learn to love her elf side?

"Ha got it back!" cless quickly looked forward to see klarth holding his hat again. "You cheated!" arche yelled waving her arms around. Klarth just grinned watching arche. Sara then slowly looked up watching the two.

"Are you alright Sara…?" cless blinked seeing it was arche asking. "Huh…? Uh yeah…why do you ask…?" she asked watching arche slowly walk over to her. "Well you do look a bit pale…" arche slowly place a hand on Sara's forehead. "…" Sara didn't say a word as she watched the pink hair one.

"Well your not sick…" arche whispered removing her hand from Sara's forehead. "I-I'm just a bit tired…" Sara whispered shaking her head a little. Klarth slowly gave cless a look. Then cless gave klarth a look back. He slowly nodded, "why don't we head for the inn and get a room then…?" klarth asked the others.

They slowly nodded to him as they left the castle. They still didn't tell arche that they couldn't fix the rings for the time being. But now wasn't the time to be worried about that. They were more worried by how strong Dhaos had become in so little time.

They slowly got to the inn and rented a room for the four of them to stay in. They head into they're room to talk. They had to tell arche something that had happened. When she wasn't around anyways; "what? Dhaos attacked you in the forest?" arche yelled getting off of her bed.

"Yes and no…" klarth asked looking toward arche. "It was his shadow…he even when so far to pull the two magic swords apart…" arche looked like she was in shock. But you couldn't really blame her. "Then the eternal sword is…!" Arche cried looking toward cless.

He slowly nodded to her. "The eternal sword is no more…" cless whispered looking toward the ground. "As well…we couldn't fix the rings…" klarth whispered crossing his arms. "Isn't they're any other way to fix the rings…?" Sara slowly looked up hearing this question; Cless slowly looking to her.

He remembers what her father had said. 'She knows of a way to fix them…but you have to ask her you're self…' He still hasn't asked her. "I don't know…" klarth answered arche. "Who could fix them aside from origin the summon of Creation…?" klarth asked getting no answer.

"I'm sure they're another way…!" arche said with another smile. Then everyone heard arche' stomach growl. She started to laugh a bit. "Hehe…uh…I guess I'm hungry…" she whispered looking around to the others. "Hmm…food? Now that I think about I'm hungry as well…" klarth said with a small smile. "Why don't we take a break and go get a bit to eat?" He asked looking around. "Uh sure…" cless whispered back.

"I'll pass…" they all quickly looked to Sara. "You…sure…?" arche asked. She slowly nodded, "Yes…I'll just stay here and rest…" she whispered stay sitting on her bed. "…do you want me to stay as well…?" cless asked but she quickly shook her head at him. "No…you should go eat as well…" she whispered looking away.

'She acts like she doesn't even want me to be around…' cless thought. "Ok we will be back in a bit…then…" Arche said pulling klarth and cless out of the room leaving her alone sitting there.

"I'm nothing more then…trouble to them all…" she whispered to her self closing her eyes. Then she slowly nodded. She couldn't be here any longer; she really couldn't. She was nothing but trouble to the others. She slowly stood up; she had to leave this place. Even if this wasn't her time; she didn't care right now.

She just had to get away from here! She quickly packed her items away in her small bag. Then she left the room the group had rented. But the inn keeper stops her when she tried to leave. "Miss where are you going?" the inn keeper asked. "Leaving…" she answered. "But without the others…?" the inn keeper asked looking confused.

"Yes, I am nothing but trouble to them anyways…please do not tell them I have left…" she whispered quickly leaving the inn. The inn keeper kept standing there unsure of what she should do when the other would return. "What to do…?" the inn keeper asked her self.

---------------------

But the others had found they're way to the tavern to have something to eat. They had got three hamburgers. Arche and klarth quickly started to eat. But cless just stared down at his food. Even if he was hungry. He couldn't eat he was too worried about someone.

Arche slowly stop eating and looked over to cless. "What's wrong…?" arche asked. "Huh…?" he slowly looked up to the pink hair girl. "You have been acting diffence after we return from the elf village…" klarth whispered looking worried toward cless. "…" he slowly sighed looking back down at the table top.

"Cless…?" klarth asked. "Something did happen in the village of the elves…" cless whispered closing his eyes. "…?" arche and klarth could only look confused at him. He slowly sighed as he started to tell them; the truth about who Sara truly was.

Both of they're mouth were open; they were staring him in shock. "Sara's princess…naru?" arche asked. Cless slowly nodded to her. "Wow…I can't believe it…I heard about her from father when I was little but…" arche said; as klarth nodded. "So…that why I felt strong magic surrounding her…" cless looked confused toward klarth.

Arche nodded to klarth. "I felt it as well…but I didn't think much of it then…" Arche said still looking toward cless. "your really worried about her aren't' you…?" she asked. "Huh…?" he whispered. "Cless…it easy to tell you are…go be with her…" klarth whispered giving him a wink.

"But…" he whispered. Arche quickly got out of her chair. "No butts get your ass moving…mister…!" arche said adding in her wink as well. Cless slowly smiled. "Thanks guys…" he quickly got up and headed out of the tavern.

"God…only if Chester could be that…way…" arche said with a sigh. "Keep dreaming…." Klarth whispered getting a glare from arche. "What was that…?" she asked slowly turning her head toward klarth. "Uh…" he whispered starting to sweat a bit. "n-nothing…?" he whispered as arche started to move closer looking angrier.


	15. Elf Hunters

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **helps Sara leave the village of the elves with some help from a coat from her father. Cless try to help her not hate her elf side anymore. But slowly he finds out it isn't going to be as easy as he thought it would.

**Sara Adnade, **after leaving the elf village she questions cless why he called her his girlfriend. He answered 'it was the first thing I could think of'. Even though she still blushes about it; and when cless try to have her open up her elf side as well. She quickly pulls away from him.

**Klarth K Lester, **finds the two soon after they left the village of the elves. But his six sense can tell him something did happen there. But he doesn't ask what for the being. Soon the three head back to the castle town to pick up angry little arche.

**Arche Klaine, **soon after they return to the castle. Arche starts yelling at them for taking too long. Soon after that they head to the inn to rent a room; then the three, cless, klarth and arche head out for something to eat. But little do they know Sara has left them.

**Chapter 15: Elf hunters**

Cless found him self running back toward the inn. Why was he running? He wondered. Was he really that worried about her? That had to be the reason. He couldn't think of any other reason anyways. When they left to go eat. He could tell she still wasn't alright. By the way she was reacting. She acted like she didn't want anyone around her; that somewhat put lots of fear in him.

Why did he feel fear about this feeling? He didn't know. But it made him worry more. He quickly started moving a bit faster. He needed to get to the inn to make sure she truly was alright. Or these fears wouldn't leave him.

He quickly stops in front of the inn trying to catch his breath a little. Then he nodded heading inside. The inn keeper looked surprised to see him back so soon. He quickly ran toward they're room they rented. As the inn keeper called to him. "Sir!" she yelled. But he didn't hear her; because he hadn't been listening.

He opened the door to find no one there. He stared in shock. All her stuff was gone too. Was this why she wanted him to go with klarth and arche? Did she run? "Sara…" he whispered slowly shaking his head. Where in the world could she have gone?

Especially when this wasn't even her time she lived in! He slowly nodded to him self he had to find her. He quickly closed the door. And started toward the door of the inn. "Sir!" the inn keeper yelled again. "Huh…?" he said looking a bit lost.

"It's about the woman that left that room…" cless looked surprised. Did the inn keeper know something? "What? You know where she is?" He asked with a look of worry in his eyes. "Well I asked her why she was leaving with the others….and she said…" the inn keeper said thinking back. "I am nothing but trouble to them anyways…" cless quickly shook his head hearing this. "That isn't true…" he whispered looking at the ground.

"I believe she may have been heading for the port…to take a boat somewhere…" "If you hurry I'm sure you can catch her…" cless slowly looked up to the inn keeper. He nodded to her. "Thank you…" cless quickly left the inn in a hurry. The inn keeper could only smile watching this.

The port it was on the west side of town. The same place that helped them crosses over the ocean. But where was Sara planning on going? He had to stop her before she got in trouble. Especially not being from the time they were in. He nodded to him self moving quickly toward the west side of town.

------------

-----------

But Sara was already at the port. She was staring out at the water. Unsure of where she should really go. Where could she go? Wouldn't she run into them at one time or other? Then she would just make more trouble for them. No she wanted to go somewhere. Somewhere she wouldn't even make trouble for them again.

But she had no idea where this place where they wouldn't find her would be. "Some place I will never be found…?" she whispered to her self. She placed a hand under her chin thinking. But she knew of no place.

But little did she know two older men were watching her. "….isn't that the girl from…?" one of the men asked the other. The other nodded. "Yes it is her…" he whispered back to the other. "And…no swordsman with her this time…" They both slowly grinned.

"The plan…?" the first one asked. "You know the plan…if we don't bring her back this time…he will have are heads…!" they both nodded and started toward her.

She blinked a bit hearing foot steps behind her slowly moving closer and closer. Something inside told her she was in trouble. She quickly turned around to look. To find an older man standing behind her. "…?" she slowly gave him a weird look. "You look lost miss…" the older man said. She slowly nodded. "Uh…yes somewhat…" she whispered turning all the way to look at him.

"You don't know what boat to get on…?" the man asked. She slowly shook her head. "no…that isn't it…I just want to go somewhere far away…where no one will find me…" she whispered still feeling unsure about this man. "Somewhere no one will find you…?" the man asked as a grin slowly appeared on his face.

She quickly stepped back; to feel her arms pulled behind her. She quickly looked up to see another older man there. "We found you princess Naru…" the man said with a grin. "…! Your elf hunters…!" she yelled kicking her legs wildly. "Whoa…stop that!" one yelled trying to grab her legs. She quickly turned her head to the other one biting his arms.

"AHH!" he yelled quickly letting go of her. "I call to thy! Balls of burning flames come before me!" "Protect me from these sicko!" "Fireball!" she yelled throwing fireball toward the one in front of her. "WHOA STOP HER!" the one in front yelled to the other. The other one behind her quickly got back up kicking her in the back.

"Ahhh!" Sara yelled falling into her stomach. She lay there not moving. "Even alone…she still trouble…we better get good money out of this…" the one whispered to the other. The other one nodded to him.

"Sara…!" They both quickly turned to see the blonde hair swordsman standing there. The swordsman slowly pulled his sword out. "Get…away from her…!" he yelled running toward them. "Oh…god of all times…!" one whispered taking a hold of his own sword.

"You go ahead with her…I'll hold off the swordsman…" the other nodded; picking up the knocked out girl into his arms. He quickly ran toward a small boat hopping into it. "Sir…?" the captain of the boat asked. "Cast off now…!" the man yelled holding a woman in his arms. The captain quickly did so.

------------

----------

"Ha…you're not bad…kid…" the man looking toward cless. He didn't say a word toward the man. "What wrong…? Am I to good for you…?" the man asked. "I don't have time for you…" cless whispered. Cless held his sword up into the air as he ran toward the man.

"…!" the man looked surprised that he would attack head on. "Koguhazan!" cless yelled hit the man up and down with his sword. The man quickly fell into his knees. "Hehe your better then I thought…" the man whispered breathing heavy. Cless slowly pointed his sword toward his neck.

"Where…was she taken…" cless whispered. The man didn't answer. "I asked you a question…" cless whispered glaring at the man. "Why would I answer that question? I'll never get paid if I answer…" cless couldn't believe how selfish this person was.

"Paid! You kidnap someone and the only thing you think about is money?" cless yelled staring at the man. "Hehe…it part of the job being an elf hunter…" Cless felt his mouth slowly open. "Elf hunter…!" the man slowly grinned. "The boss will be very happy…not only did we find a pretty half-elf…but we found the princess of the elves…" cless kept on glaring at this man.

"Why…why are elf hunters…needed for what reason?" cless yelled. "My boss…likes pretty elves…or half-elf only for one reason…" cless felt his heart drop into his stomach. It couldn't be the reason he was thinking could it? "He like…to hear them scream when he rapes them…." Cless couldn't take anymore from this man. Cless grabbed him by his shirt.

"That isn't going to happen…!" the man only laughed at him. "It a bit late for that…the boat has casted off…you can't stop it now…" cless quickly threw the man to the ground.

He quickly ran up to the port. He could see the boat on the water heading north. That man had been right. It did cast off. The man had just been buying time. "Damnit…" cless whispered. He had to find out where that boat was heading. "Something wrong son…?" he turned to see a captain of another boat standing there.

Cless quickly pointed to the boat out on the water. "Where is that boat heading!" he yelled to the captain. "Oh…? That little boat? That the elf hunters' boat…I'm sure it heading back to The Island that was Demitel's Manor at one time…" cless slowly nodded. He knew that place. That where he met the real arche before.

"Is they're anyway you can take me they're…?" cless asked the captain. "What are you crazy? Do you know what kind of place that is now?" cless slowly shook his head. "I don't know…but a friend of mine was kidnap by them…" The captain slowly nodded to cless. "I see then I will take you…but it will not be cheap…" cless nodded to him. "It will be 2000 gald total…" Cless nodded handing over 2000 gold.

"Don't worry…I'll get you there…" cless nodded to the captain following him into his boat. "Men cast off…!" the captain yelled to the men on his boat. "Yes sir!" they yelled and soon the boat was moving north as well. Cless slowly nodded to him self. He would be they're soon. But he just hopes; he could save her before they did something to her.

----------------------

A man quickly enters a room holding a knocked out woman in his arms. "Sir I have returned!" the man to man sitting in a chair. "…and what reason would you have to return so quickly…?" The man asked looking angry. "Sir? Don't you see what's in my arms…?" the man asked slowly grinning.

"…!" the man quickly got off the chair. "I don't believe it…" the man nodded to his boss. "This is princess naru of the elves…" The boss quickly hit him over the head. "Why isn't she awake so I can speak with her?" The boss yelled to the man. "B-but…she was fighting back…so we had to knock her out…!" the boss slowly let out a sigh.

"I really need to get new people for this job…" the boss sighed again placing a hand on his cheek. "w-what! But boss…! We got what you wanted…!" The man glared at him. "…I know that…tie her up in the holding room then get out…your fired…!" The man yelled. "b-but…!" The man quickly snapped toward him. "You will still get your stupid paid now get moving…!" the man quickly ran out of the room still holding the woman.

"…I can't believe...I…Ian have to deal with people like him…" he sighed a bit shaking his head. "To think…of all flowers to be kidnapped…I get the biggest one..." Ian slowly smiled. "Hmm…The princess of the elves…truly she is as beautifully as they say…" A grin slowly appeared on Ian's face. "To think I will be the one to have her…" Ian started to laugh to him self.


	16. Kidnapped Princess

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **quickly heads back to the inn; to speak with Sara. But even he gets there. He finds she has left. He also hears from the inn keeper. Sara believes she nothing more then trouble to the group. He quickly leaves the inn after finding out where she maybe.

**Sara Adnade, **is already at the port. But soon she finds her self in a lot of trouble. Some elf hunters have come for her. She does her best to try to fight them off. But they still over power her. But as she is knocked out; Cless shows up to save her. But one of the elf hunters fights him so the other one can get away with her. Will Cless save Sara in time?

**Chapter 16: Kidnapped Princess**

"Don't worry son, we're about there…" cless slowly nodded looking over to the captain. They could see the island now. It was only some miles in front of them. They would be they're soon. Cless only hoped he could make it in time.

Ten minutes later they docked at the island. "Well here we are…but be carefully sir…" the captain said to cless. He slowly nodded to the captain. "Don't worry I'll be fine…please be ready to pull out when I return…" The captain gave him an ok sign with his hand.

Cless quickly ran off the boat and up from the port area. North to where the old house was. That was a great wizard's house at one time. Who ever was the boss here was the one who had Sara kidnapped. And he wasn't going to stand for it.

He slowly nodded to him self quickly pushing the gates open to the house. Then he quickly headed inside only to find guards everywhere. "…!" the guards looked surprised to see one swordsman enter. "…More trouble I don't need…" cless whispered pulling out his sword.

"Stop him!" a guard yelled at they started toward him. Cless slowly shook his head a bit. "Majinken…!" cless yelled as a wave of energy started towards the guards knocking them off they're feet. Some of the guards jumped over the attack. "Hienrenkyaku!" Cless yelled kicking some of the guards to the side.

Cless started to breath heavy. But he saw guards just kept on coming. "They're no end…" he whispered trying to catch his breath. He watched as a line of guards kept on getting closer and closer. He saw a open door behind them. He slowly nodded to him self. "Shishisenkou!" he yelled as a lion shape of energy appeared in front of him.

He quickly ran toward them; the energy sends them flying backward into the room. Then he quickly locked the door. "….that should hold them for a bit…" cless whispered to him self. He nodded he didn't have time to wait. He had to keep moving. He quickly made his way down some stairs to the left.

Only to find more guards waiting for him. "…It like they knew I was coming…" cless whispered eyeing them. They quickly started toward him again. "Not this again…" cless whispered holding his sword ready for them. "Gouushourait!" Cless yelled as a yellow energy surrounded him. His speed and power quickly picked up taking on the guards.

"Koguhazan!" he yelled stabs the guards up and down over and over again. Soon after this he watched the guards fall to the ground. "Uh…." Cless slowly looked over to his arm. He had a small cut on it. He had to be more carefully. He didn't have anyone that could cure him for the time being. "…Sara..." he whispered to him self.

He slowly nodded to him; he had to keep moving. Whatever reasons she was kidnapped. He wouldn't let who ever the boss here was here her. He quickly catches his breath then started up running again. He had idea where the boss of the elf hunters could be. The same place where Demitel's had been before in here.

In that room; that where the boss had to be. "Don't worry…Sara…I'm coming…" cless whispered under his breath heading down some more stairs to the east.

------------

----------

In the holding room; "…hmm…where am I?" Sara slowly opened her eyes to find her self in a place she had never been before. She tried to move her hands only to find them tied up. "…w-what in the world…?" she asked looking behind her self. She was tied up for some reason. But why? She tried to put her hands together to cast magic.

But she couldn't because they were pointed the other way. "Damnit…" she whispered. "Oh…you're awake little princess..?" she quickly looked up to see a blue hair man looking down at her. "…w-who are you?" she asked with a look of angry in her eyes.

The man slowly nodded kneeing down in front of her. "Yes…forgive me…I am Ian…" he said bowing his head. She could only give him a weird look. "…this is way one should act in front of a princess no?" he asked slowly looking up at her. "…" She didn't answer him. "Not too friendly are you…?" he asked slowly standing up.

"So…you're the leader of the elf hunters…?" she asked glaring at him. He slowly nodded. "Yes…that would be me…" a grin slowly appeared on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you really that wrong in the head to do things like this!" She yelled as she felt him place a hand on her cheek.

"Hmm…even more beautifully with your angry…I see…" she quickly blinked at him looking confused. "w-what…?" she asked blushing a little. "I will stop hunting elf…if…you let me have you…" Ian kept grinning. "W-what? Are you crazy! NO!" He started to laugh at her.

"And how do you plan to stop me when you can't even free your hands…?" She kept glaring at him. She knew he was right. She couldn't stop him without magic. And none of the others knew she was here. She was on her own. "…" she didn't answer him again; the grin on Ian's face slowly got bigger.

"That what I thought…" he whispered stepping closer to her. Then a knock was heard on the door. "What now…?" Ian yelled as the door opened. "Sir…!" A guard ran inside. "We have a small problem…" the guard said bowing to Ian. "A problem…? What is this problem?" Ian asked looking angry.

"A blond swordsman is heading this way…I believe he here for the princess…" the guard finished saying. Ian slowly looked over to her. To see a shock look in her eyes. "Hmm…I take it you know the swordsman…?" Ian asked. She slowly looked up at him. "Hmm…so you do…" Ian slowly looked back to the guard.

"Take care of the bug before he becomes a bigger problem…" the guard nodded and quickly left the room closing the door behind him. Ian then when up to the door locking it. "Hmm…just one swordsman coming here by him self…normally people aren't that bold…" He slowly turned to look at her.

"What is his name…?" he watched her slowly open her mouth. "Cless…" she whispered glaring toward him. "Cless…? Hmm…your boyfriend…?" Ian asked. She quickly turned red at the question. "W-what? No! Nothing like that…!" she yelled. "Hmm…I see but no matter…" Ian whispered pulling something out of his pocket.

She wondered what that item was. She couldn't tell by where she was. But she felt scared see him holding the item in his hand. He slowly smiled seeing that look of fear in her eyes. "What wrong…scared of a little shot…?" he asked. She knew what that item was now. She quickly started to move wildly.

He slowly shook his head. "Even like that…you can't get free princess…" he whispered kneeing down to her. "I will not let a human have you…" A look of shock enters her eyes again. "You-your not…!" he nodded to her. "I am an elf…princess…but I will not let a human have you first…" he quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her shirt down a bit.

He pushed the shot into her neck. "Uh…!" she felt her eyes slowly growing heavy. "n-no…" she whispered as her eyes started to close. "Don't worry…princess it will be over when you wake up…" he whispered watching her fall into her back. But as soon as she fell to the ground; He heard heavy knocking on the door.

"…hmm…that isn't normal knocking for a guard…" Ian whispered glaring at the door. "Hmm…so he here…that quickly…?" Ian asked him self. The knocking keeps on getting louder and louder; "Shuusouraizan!" he yelled a man voice yell. Then the door exploded. "w-what?" Ian asked stepping back a bit.

He watched a blonde swordsman run inside the room. "Sara…!" he yelled holding his sword at his side. Ian quickly throws a knife at him. The swordsman quickly stops the knife with his sword. "Hmm…pretty good human…" cless glared toward the man.

"Where is she…!" Cless yelled. "Can't you see her?" Ian asked pointing toward the woman lying knocked out on the ground. "…!" Cless eyed the woman lying on the ground. Had this person done…No! He didn't even want to think about it. He quickly shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

"But…you aren't taking the princess away from here…" the man whispered holding knifes in his hands. "…princess…? How would you know…--"but cless cut him self off seeing pointed ears on this man. "Yo-you're an elf…!" cless yelled. The man slowly nodded. "No human will touch the princess…" The man quickly ran toward cless.

Cless nodded to him self. He held his sword in front of him blocking the knifes. "And you think you have the right to do that to her? Or any other elves!" cless yelled. "I never said I had the right…I just do as I please…" The man whispered with a grin on his face.

'I'm never going to get anywhere like this…' cless thought. "Akisazame…!" cless yelled hitting the other knifes out of the elf's hand. He stabbed over and over again. The elf quickly fell into his ass. Cless pointed his sword toward the elf. "…I am taking her back to where she should be…" cless whispered glaring at him.

The elf laughed to him self. "What's so funny?" Cless yelled. "it doesn't matter if you do…do You truly believe you can be with her?" cless looked puzzled by the question. "What?" he asked. "Her blood isn't pure…but even so…no person…being elf, human or even half-elf is good ever for her…" cless felt troubled by his words.

He felt like these words just stabbed him right in the heart. Was this elf right? Was no one good ever to be with her? "…" cless didn't say a word looking at the elf. "remember…she is a princess after all…" the elf slowly made his way out of the room.

Cless watched the elf slowly leave. He slowly put his sword away. He did feel troubled by that elf's words. He couldn't shake the feeling away. "Is a princess too good for anyone…?" He asked him self. He quickly shook his head. He needed to get out of here.

He quickly ran over to her. She wasn't moving. "Sara…?" he asked shaking her a bit. She didn't answer. "…?" he placed a hand over her chest. He could feel her heart beat. "hmm…he when so far…to drug her to knock her out…?" he felt angry just thinking about it. "…" even if she was a princess. She was his friend over anything.

He slowly picked her up into his arms. Placing one arm behind her back and the other under her legs; He slowly nodded looking down at her. "Don't worry…We will be out of here soon…Sara…" he whispered. He ran to the door and started up the hallway. He saw some guards heading toward them. "There are still more…?" he whispered to him self. He slowly nodded to him self holding her close to him.

"We are going to gun it…" he whispered to her. Even if she couldn't really hear him right then; "Hououtenku!" he yelled as fire surrounded his body. He jumped into the air; Then he flee past the guards as a burning bird of fire. He flee all the way outside the main doors of the Manor.

He sighed a bit; Trying to catch him breath. He had never done a sword skill and protecting a protect at the same time. Specaially not in his arms. "uh…" he shook his head. He didn't have take to catch his breath. He had to keep moving. He quickly started up running again. He headed south where the boat at the port waited.


	17. My weaken holding me back

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **after getting to the island Sara was taken too. Cless quickly enters the hideout. Only to find guards everywhere. He does it best to beat off the guards; and makes his way to the lowest level where Sara's is being held by the boss of the elf hunters.

**Sara Adnade, **finds her self tied up in some room she never been in before. She finds the leader of the elf hunters in the room with her. She learns he an elf as well. But very little she understands about this elf. But soon after the elf speaks to her a bit; she founds out Cless is they're to save her.

**Ian, **An elf and leader of the elf hunters. Why he kidnaps elves and half-elves is unknown. But he does as he please with them. Soon after drugged Sara or princess as he calls her. Cless breaks down the door and enters. But after Ian loses to cless. He says some words that make fear grow in cless' heart.

**Chapter 17: My weaken holding me back**

Cless could see the port just a head of him. He only hoped that the captain was truly ready to leave. He slowly nodded to him self; as he hurries down to where the boat was sitting. He keep on holding Sara's close to his body; as he stopped in front of the boat.

"Your back!" the captain yelled toward him. As cless nodded to him catching his breath a bit; the captain quickly looked down to see a girl in his arms. "Oh…I see that's why you had to come here…" the captain whispered as a grinned appeared on his face. "W-what! It nothing like that! She's just a friend…!" cless said starting to blush.

The captain laughed seeing the blush on his face. "Ha ha ha! Sure sure kid…!" The captain quickly turned to the other men on the boat. "Cast off back to town!" He yelled to them. "Yes sir!" They yelled. And before long the boat was moving away from the island.

"Why don't you take your girlfriend down to the room…they're a bed you can lay her on…" the captain said turning to cless again. "But she isn't my…" the captain quickly cut him off. "No need to hide it son…" cless sighed a bit as he headed down some stairs; then into a room to the left.

He found two beds in the room as well as a table with two chairs as well. He nodded to him self as he slowly lay Sara down on the bed to the left. He slowly pulled a blanket over her. He hoped she truly was alright. But he still felt fear inside by what that elf said. Was that elf right? He quickly shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head. "No…he wrong…" cless whispered to him self.

He slowly sat down on the bed to the right. "He wrong…I know he is…" cless whispered pulling his armor off. He nodded to him self closing his eyes. He felt so tired. Well why wouldn't he after all the energy he needed just to save her. To take out all of those guards. He was going to rest a bit; there was still time before they got back to town.

But he hoped when he opened his eyes again; the drugs on Sara's would be gone by then. And she would be awake again.

------------

------------

One hour later…

Sara felt her eyes slowly open. "Uh…" she whispered looking around. She found her self in some bed room. "Where…?" she whispered still looking around this room. She found her self lying on a bed. But she didn't know this place.

"Sara…?" she heard a voice call to her. She slowly looked to her right to see a blonde man looking at her. She blinked in surprised. "C-cless…?" she asked. Cless quickly got off the bed he had been sitting on and when over to her. "I'm…so glad your finally awake…" he whispered taking a hold of one of her hands.

"t-then you did save me…?" she asked starting to blush a bit. He slowly nodded to her. "I saw…when the elf hunters first knocked out you…then…" But Sara cut him off. "y-you…came that far for me…?" she asked looking surprised. He nodded again. "Yes…you're my friend I would do anything for you…" he whispered to her.

"…I'm only trouble to you…as well as to the others…" he quickly shook his head. "That's not true…" he said letting go of her hand standing up. "You been nothing but…help to us…" she looked confused at him. "You have helped us over and over again with your healing arts magic…and it has always saved us…" she looked speak less toward cless. "Cless…" she whispered pulling the blankets off of her self.

He slowly sat down besides her. "Sara…please don't do this again…" "Please don't run off…I was very worried…" she slowly looked over to the blonde swordsman. "Cless…?" She asked as she watched him turn toward her. "I-I care about you very much…so please don't do this again…" she felt her face start to blush again. "Cless…" she whispered as she watched him move a bit closer to her.

He slowly put an arm around her. She felt very surprised by this. She looked up at him to see him close his eyes. She also saw a bit of blush on his face. She slowly smiled a bit. "Thank you…cless for saving me…" she whispered letting her head rest on his shoulder. He slowly nodded to her. "Your…welcome…" he slowly smiled as well. It just felt so right having her close like this.

He slowly opened one eye to look at her. He found her eyes closed. "…" he just stared at her a bit. She looked human when you couldn't see her pointed ears. But she wasn't. She was a half-elf just like arche. He slowly moved his face a bit closer to her. Then he pressed his lips into her cheek kissing it. She quickly opened her eyes looking pretty surprised at him. "C-cless…?" she asked not knowing what more to say.

He looked pretty surprised as well. He couldn't believe he just did that. "I…uh…umm…" both of they're faces we're bright red. "Sorry…!" cless quickly let go of her moving away. She just sat there feeling confused by the whole thing. "…?" she didn't know what to say. She just gave him a lost look. "I-I don't know why I did that…" he whispered looking toward the ground.

"For-forgive me…" he finished saying. "Don't worry about it…" she whispered looking toward the ground as well. Cless slowly looked up at her. "Cless…I know how to fix the rings as well as the eternal sword…" he looked surprised at her. "y-you do…?" she slowly nodded. "I have a special power…that can fix them…" cless wondered if this was what her father had been talking about.

"A special power…?" he asked. She slowly nodded looking to him. "I can't say much more then that…but…with the Spirit of the moon I can fix the rings…but…without origin I can't fix the eternal sword…" he didn't understand. "But…couldn't origin just fix it then when we…" she quickly cut him off. "No…his power has weakened…as has Luna's…" he wondered how she knew this. Could she feel it? Because of what she was?

"I'm a sage…a person only born every 5000 years…if even that…" she whispered closing her eyes. "A sage…has a special power no other person has…besides a sage can cast healing magic of mana as well as elf magic…we have another Magic…we are born with…" Cless couldn't help but look lost toward her.

"What is this other magic…?" he never knew another magic was in the world; aside from healing art and elf magic and summoning. "This magic can not be speaking in name…because of what it is…" cless didn't like to hear this. Did this mean it could hurt the person that casts it? "Sara…?" he asked. She slowly shook her head. "You have to trust me…and let me restore the rings…as well as the eternal sword…I am the only one who can do this…" He slowly smiled at her.

"I do trust you…I have trusted you from the time I met you…" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Cless…" he kept on smiling at her. "My heart…was weak…" he looked at her confused. "You said magic and power doesn't come from weapons it comes from the heart….right?" he thought back. Then he remember saying that when they were heading to klarth's house before.

"Yes…" he whispered. "I'm going to get over my weaken…of hating my elf side…I'm not going to hide it any longer…" a small smile appeared on Sara's face. "I'm glad…to hear that…" cless said placing a hand on top of her head. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile as well. He was glad to see a smile on her face. "You should smile more…you look very pretty when you do…" he whispered watching her quickly blush.

"C-Cless stop joking around…!" she yelled quickly trying to hide her red face. She placed her hands over her face. "I wasn't joking around…" he whispered slowly removing her hands from her face. He kept on smiling down as he looked into her eyes. "C-Cless…" she whispered staring back at him. She watched him move a bit closer to her. Both of them didn't say a word still staring at each other.

Then a knock was heard at the door. They both quickly jumped in surprise. "y-yes…?" cless said to the door. "We are about to Alvanista's port…" he had a worker say. "A-alright…!" Cless yelled back to the voice. He slowly stood up and held his hand out to Sara. "Huh…?" she whispered looking up at him. He slowly nodded to her. She slowly placed her hand on his; then he helped her to her feet.

"We should head up to the desk…" She slowly nodded to him. Then they left the room they had been in. And when up some stairs. Soon they found them selves on the desk. The captain slowly turned around to look at them. "Oh…so this is the girl you saved…?" the captain asked with a grin. "Uh…yeah…" cless said slowly nodding to him. The captain grinned looking her over.

"…?" Sara could only look confused at the captain. "I see why you saved…her…" the captain said giving cless a big grin. "W-what…?" cless asked looking around worried. Sara just kept on looking lost watching the two. What in the world were they talking about? She wondered. The captain started to laugh watching the blonde swordsman.

"Uh sir…we are about to pull in to port…" a sailor said to the captain. The captain quickly stops laughing looking toward the sailor. "Alright…get to it!" the captain runs over to the wheel. Cless slowly let out a sigh watching. He was glad the captain had been pulled away from him. Sara slowly head up to where cless was standing.

Soon after that the boat had pulled all the way into port. Then the two got off. "Thank you again captain…" cless whispered looking toward the older man. He let out a small laugh. "think nothing of it…just take good care of her now…" Sara couldn't help but looked puzzled toward the captain. "Huh…?" she whispered; but cless quickly pulled on her hand.

He quickly started to move away. "Uh huh…" he whispered just to hear the captain laugh behind him. "Did I miss something…?" Sara whispered to her self. Cless didn't say a word as the two slowly started to move back toward town. But as they started up the stairs into town square; they ran into arche and klarth.

"Oh! They're you two are…!" arche said with a wink. "Uh…hi Arche…" cless whispered. "We been looking for you two…where have you been…?" klarth asked looking a bit worried. "uh…well…" Sara started to say. Would…the others yell at her for trying to run off? She wondered. "We just when for a little walk around the port…right sara…?" She slowly looked up to cless in surprise.

"yeah…"She whispered back to cless. "well no matter…we needed to find you badly…" Klarth said still looking a bit worried. "badly? Has something happened?" cless asked. Arche slowly nodded. "We got a request from the king…" she said. "The king?" sara asked. "Yes…Efreet attacking Olive village…" Klarth whispered.


	18. Efreet attacks the village in the Sand

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **saves Sara from the elf hunters' hideout. Then heads back to the boat. Where the captain keep calling her his girlfriend. Then cless take Sara under deck to rest in a bed in the resting room they're.

**Sara Adnade, **awake shortly after cless places her on the bed. She finds out Cless truly did save her from the elf hunters. But she still believes she was nothing but trouble to him as well to the others. But Cless reasons with her that she isn't any trouble. That she was more helpfully then anyone. And for the first time in a long time; she smiles. She also tells Cless she knows of how to fix the broken rings as well as the eternal sword. She tells him she was born with a special power that only she has. She also says She will get over her weaken of hating her elf side and not hide it any longer.

**Klarth and Arche, **after the boat return to port. The two quickly start up toward Town square; only to run into Klarth and Arche. But they find out they were looking for them for good reason. Efreet has attacked attacking Olive village. Is this because of a magic stone as well?

**Chapter 18: Efreet attacks the village in the sand**

"What!" cless yelled toward klarth and arche. They both nodded to him. "You aren't hearing things…" arche whispered looking worried. "He attacking Olive village as we speak…" klarth whispered slowly turning around. "We should get moving then…" Sara whispered as arche nodded to her. The four quickly made they're way into town square; then quickly down some stairs to south of them.

"How long ago…the king did tells you this…?" cless asked running side by side with klarth. "A little over an hour ago…" Cless nodded to him. They still had time. He only hoped the town people were ok. The four quickly made they're way out of town. They needed to get to the port southeast of town.

To get to the Sand village of Olive; "southeast of here is a port that will take us to Olive…let's get moving…!" klarth yelled to the other. We all slowly nodded to klarth and quickly started toward a bridge to the east. Cless was walking side by side with Klarth; and Arche was walking side by side with Sara.

She slowly looked over to Sara. "Hmm?" she whispered seeing her pointed ears. "Huh…?" Sara asked slowly looking over to Arche. "It hard to believe…that you're really Naru…but I can feel it…you are..!" arche said with a huge smile. "…how would you know…--" But she cut her self off and looked toward cless. He quickly lowed his head looking toward the ground.

'He told them…?' she thought to her self. "Oh! Don't be angry with cless…!" she quickly looked over toward the flying arche next to her. "He was just so worried about you…when we left you in the inn…" she looked surprised to hear this. "He was..?" Sara asked looking a bit surprised. "Yup yup he was princess Naru…" Sara quickly shook her head at Arche. "Just call me Sara…please…" arche nodded.

"But you should have seen him…he wouldn't even eat…!" Cless quickly pulled arche away from Sara. "HEY! LET GO…!" arche yelled trying to free her broom from cless. "I WILL NOT! YOU HAVE A BIG MOUTH!" Cless yelled at arche. Sara just stood there watching the two of them fighting. Klarth slowly shook his head watching them. "Oh…there they go…" klarth whispered stepping up to Sara's side.

He slowly looked over to Sara. "Should I call you Sara as well…?" he asked. She slowly nodded to klarth. "Yes…please…" he nodded back to her. "But…cless was pretty worried about you…" she very surprised to hear this. This means what arche told her was the truth? Then why was cless acting this way over it? She wondered.

"KLARTH!" Cless yelled running over toward him. "Uh oh…!" Klarth quickly ducked then made a mad dash over the bridge. As Cless quickly followed behind him; Arche and Sara both started to laugh watching the two boys. Then the girls slowly followed them over the bridge as well. Before long Cless did catch up with klarth. He somehow tackled klarth to the ground and yelled at him as well. As he did to Arche too.

But Sara couldn't help but still look lost about the whole thing. She did her best to try not to think about it. They had other things that needed to be worried about for the time being.

Soon the group finally made they're way into the port southeast from the castle town. They all nodded to each other and quickly made a dash for where the boat sat. "Captain some people are heading this way…!" a worker on the boat yelled to the captain. The captain slowly nodded watching four people run into the boat.

"Please…take us to Olive village…" cless said trying to catch his breath. "What! Are you kidding! Efreet going crazy there as we speak!" The captain yelled toward Cless. "I'm…not kidding!" Cless yelled back at the captain. "Please…the villagers there are in trouble..!" Sara yelled toward the captain. "Hmm…" the captain looked unsure toward the four.

"Please sir…you may stay safe away…we just wish to stop efreet…" Klarth said. "Fine…very well it will be 80 gald per person…" "Making 320 gald total…" Klarth nodded to him and handed over the money. Then the captain nodded to him; then quickly turned to his men. "Alright men! Get ready to move out!" The men nodded to the captain. "Yes Sir!" they yelled.

Soon after that the boat started to move. Then the captain turned toward us again. "It will be around an hour and a half before we get there…" we all nodded to him. "Well then…" klarth started to say as we looked toward him. "We should rest for the time being…" We nodded to each other then heading inside the cabin on the boat.

After entering we head over to a table then sat down they're. "Let's get some eats!" arche yelled waving her arms around. "Your…still hungry…?" cless asked giving her a weird look. "What! I didn't even eat that much back in town!" she yelled pointing a finger at cless. "Only…four hamburgers…" klarth whispered looking at one of his books.

Arche quickly turned to klarth. "You We're COUNTING?" she yelled. Cless and Sara slowly shook they're heads watching them. "Well…it was all printed on the bill…" klarth whispered glaring at arche. She started to sweat a bit. "S-SO!" she yelled. "You ate as much as three people could have…" klarth slowly shook his head at her. "I DID NOT!" arche yelled toward klarth.

Cless sighed a bit shaking his head watching the two still. "Uh…why don't we get some food anyways…?" klarth and arche quickly stopped and looked toward Sara. "Your hungry…?" cless asked. She slowly nodded to him. "Yeah…I haven't had anything to eat for a bit now…" arche looked happier to hear that. "Let's get a lot of whatever you want then!" klarth and cless slowly shook they're heads watching her again.

"Just as long as it isn't more hamburgers…you try to break are bank last time…" Arche glared toward Klarth again. "Whatever you want Sara…we will just get some of those…" cless said with a small smile on his face. Sara slowly nodded to cless returning a smile as well. "Hmm…Let's see…how about just a round of rice balls then…?" klarth and cless both nodded to her. "That will not break are bank then…" klarth whispered only to hear arche jump in. "rice balls! They aren't very filling!" she yelled.

"I believe we let Sara pick…" klarth whispered glaring toward arche. "Oh…fine…" she yelled crossing her arms. Cless slowly shook his head a bit. Before long they put the order in. And to the group's surprise the rice balls were pretty good. Especially arche thought so. "Wow…they are pretty good…" arche said with her mouth full. "Leave…some for the others…" klarth whispered glaring at arche.

Cless and Sara couldn't help but laugh a bit watching the half-elf. "ARCHE SLOW DOWN!" klarth yelled. "NO!" she yelled back fighting with klarth. Cless slowly smiled looking over to Sara. He was glad to see her happy like this. Even those he knew the happiness she was showing could just be an act. None of the less he was happy to see her smile. The group quickly finished off the rice balls. Well more so Archer finished them off.

But not long after that a worker quickly ran into the area we we're sitting. We all quickly looked up to the worker. "I'm sorry…to just run in like this…" the worker said trying to catch his breath. "It alright…what is the problem…?" Klarth asked looking toward the worker. "I-it's about Efreet…!" he said placing his arms behind his back. "What of him…?" klarth asked slowly standing up.

"y-you should come look for your self…!" the worker said pointing to the door. Klarth looked over to the others. They nodded to him and quickly made they're way outside. They could see land a bit away as well as a huge flame they're too. "No…" klarth whispered running up toward the middle of the boat. The other quickly followed him. The captain slowly turned to them. "As you can see…efreet has done a number so far…on the village…" the captain said pointing toward the flames.

"He done…a lot of damage…this quickly…" klarth whispered under his breath. "Can you take the boat any closer…?" cless asked looking up toward the captain. "W-what! Are you crazy? This is the closest we can get!" Sara slowly looked down at the water. "Klarth…? Is they're anyway undine can take us to the land from here…?" Klarth looked a bit questionly at her then slowly nodded. "I believe so…" klarth answered. Then he blinked at her. "Ah! I see…that a good idea…Sara…" klarth said with a small grin on his face.

She nodded to klarth in return. "Hmm?" the captain said questionly. "Captain keeps the boat at this point, so the villagers can run here to safely from the efreet attack…" the captain quickly nodded to klarth. "I understand…don't worry we will stay at this point…" cless and arche looked a bit lost watching the three. "We are doing what now…?" arche asked floating by klarth on her broom. "Undine will take us to land from here…then we will head on to save the town people and stop efreet…" klarth whispered pulling out his book.

"Oh…! I see…then the villagers can run to safely to the boat!" cless said to see klarth nod to him. "Yes…" klarth whispered closing his eyes. A magic circle appeared in front of him. "I call to the mother of the water element…!" klarth yelled waving a hand in front of him self. "I ask for power to protect ones…I ask for your power to help us…walk over the waves of the deep blue sea…!" he yelled holding a hand into the air. "I one…that made contact when the spirit of water…! My name is klarth!" he yelled as his book started to turn from page to page quickly.

"Come before me…! UNDINE!" he yelled as sea water came flying up into the magic circle. They watched as the water slowly started to change into the summon spirit of the water, Undine. "Ah…sir summoner…" Undine said looking to klarth. "Undine…we need to get to the land to the east…" undine slowly nodded to him. "Understood…" she pointed her spear at the feet of the four. They slowly started to float. "Now you can walk over water for the time being…" undine said as she slowly disappeared.

Klarth looked back to the others. Then they slowly nodded to each other. "Captain we will be off now…!" klarth yelled as the four started floating toward the land east of them. "ALRIGHT! WE WILL KEEP ARE POINT HERE!" the captain yelled back to them. But before long they had landed on the land. Then they slowly floated to the ground; as undine power under them disappeared.

"Ok…let us hurry….! Southeast to where efreet is attacking…!" klarth yelled to the others. They quickly nodded to him. "Yeah, let's go…!" cless yelled leading the way with klarth. They quickly made they're way southeast where the village of the sand was. They could see the flames more and more the closer they got to it. It didn't look good at all. And the closer they got…the more flames they could see.

We're the villagers still alive? They could only hope they were. They had to be! Even in the heat of burning flames they had to be!

They stop a bit before the village. "Ok…listen…" klarth whispered to the three others. "Me and cless will go after efreet…Arche and Sara takes the villagers to safely…" They quickly nodded. "We should hurry with this plan then…" Sara whispered as the four ran inside the village. But they quickly stop at what they saw. They saw the villagers trapped in a circle of flames with efreet in front of them.


	19. Save the villagers and Stop Efreet!

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **made his way back to the castle town only to learn another summon spirit was going crazy. The group slowly made they're way southwest toward a boat to take them to the town in the sand.

**Sara Adnade, **slowly but surely start to learn cless really care about her from big mouth arche and klarth. And she starts to give in to her true self. Being an half-elf like arche. She gives in and wishes to help the people in the village in the sand. And keep staying with the group.

**Klarth F. Lester, **soon after getting on the boat the group starts toward the village in the sand where efreet is said to be attacking. But soon after they gets close the group learns that they maybe too late.

**Arche Klaine, **They quickly make they way to the town after some help from undine getting to the land from the boat. Only to find efreet has trapped the villagers in a wall of flames. Are they too late?

**Chapter 19: Save the villagers and Stop Efreet!**

"No!" Cless yelled looking toward efreet. They could hear the spirit of flames yell; as he started to hold a hand up into the air. "No! He is going to attack the villagers!" Klarth yelled. Sara quickly started to look around they're was no time. But what could to done to stop efreet from attacking? Nothing could stop him in place.

She quickly nodded to her self as she turned toward the half-elf floating next to her. "Arche! Follow what I do!" she yelled to her. "Right…!" arche yelled holding her hands into the air. "I call to you great god of freeze cold…!" they both yelled. "Make a great wall of protector inside of these people!" they yelled as two magic circles appeared in front of them. "ICE WALL!" they both yelled as efreet tried to throw fire balls at the villagers. Both attacks disappeared.

Then efreet quickly looked toward them. "Good thinking!" klarth yelled opening his book. The girls quickly nodded to him. "Cless!" cless nodded and ran toward efreet. "Come on arche! Time to free the villagers…!" Sara yelled running toward the flame circle. "Right behind you!" arche yelled behind her.

The villagers were all shaking stay close to each other in the circle of flames. Sara and arche stop right in front of the circle. "Don't worry…you will be out of there soon…" Sara said smiling kindly at them. A small child slowly nodded to her. "Arche!" arche quickly nodded to her. "Lead the way!" she yelled to Sara. "Great god of freezing ice…we ask of your freezing hate to free these people from the burning flames around them…!" they both yelled as two magic circles appeared in front of them. "Ice Tornado!" they both yelled as a tornado of ice surrounded the circle flames slowly putting it out.

"t-thank you…" one of the villagers quickly said. "No time for thanking we have to get you out of here…!" Sara yelled to them. They slowly nodded to her. "Arche lead the way to the boat!" Sara yelled to the floating half-elf. "Right! Follow me!" she yelled as she quickly started toward the exit of town. Sara made sure all were out before she followed them.

"Cless…klarth be carefully…" Sara whispered to her self.

------------

------------

------------

------------

"Koguhazan!" cless yelled hitting efreet up and down with his sword. Efreet let out a yell in pain. Klarth quickly started to do hand signs in front of him self. "I call to the mother of the water element! I one…that made contact when the spirit of water…! My name is klarth!" he yelled as a magic circle appeared in front of him. "Come before me, Come! Undine!" he yelled as water flowed into the magic circle. Slowly the spirit of water appeared before klarth.

Undine nodded to her self and started toward efreet. She hit Efreet with her sword. "Hienrenkyaku!" cless yelled kicking efreet with his legs. But it didn't look like it was doing much. "It isn't working…he too much…" undine said looking to klarth. "Too much?" klarth asked. "Yes…that stone he has is making him stronger and more trouble!" but as she keep looking at klarth efreet attacked her. "EKKKKK!" she yelled disappearing. "Undine!" klarth yelled. Cless quickly fell back where klarth was. "K-klarth we're in trouble…" klarth nodded to him. "Yes…we are…" efreet slowly moved closer and closer to them.

------------

------------

------------

------------

At the boat with Arche and Sara. "Come on…one by one get on the boat and you will be safe…" arche said helping one by one the villagers into the boat. Sara nodded to arche watching. But she kept on looking back toward the village. Why did she feel so worried about cless and klarth? They were alright…weren't they? She wondered. She couldn't shake the feeling away.

The way efreet was acting she couldn't help but worry. "Sara…?" arche asked looking at her. "Arche…can you take things from here…?" she asked. Arche slowly nodded. "I'm worried about the boys…I'm going to head back to the village…" arche quickly nodded to her. "Alright, be carefully!" arche yelled to her friend. She watched her quickly starting away from the boat.

"Why do you help those…that hate ones that are difference..?" she quickly stopped and looked around. Did she just hear a voice? "What?" she whispered looking around. "Why do you help the humans…that look down on you…?" the voice asked again. "W—who there…?" she yelled looking around again. The voice didn't answer her. "Why should you help those…who hate ones who are difference…?" the voice asked again.

She knew this voice from somewhere. But who was it? Then she quickly blinked. "Dhaos…?" She whispered. "As long as there are ones who are difference…hate will always be around…can one as you live with that…?" She didn't answer the voice. She was sure it was him now. "Yes, because one that are difference have to show the others how to react to them…how to react to they're hate…" She watched as a ghost of him appeared in front of her.

"You truly believe that will stop hate?" he asked. "No, I never said it would stop…but it a start…you have to start somewhere…" she answered him. "Hmp that sounds foolish…you will always be looked down on sage…" she quickly stood back. How could he know what she was? "Your great power…makes other jealous of you…that why no one will care for you…that why…you will always be looked down on!" dhaos said laughing as he disappeared.

"W-what was that all about…?" she asked her self. Was dhaos trying to scary her away from what she has been doing up to this point? Did dhaos him self fear her power that she had? Because she was a sage? She quickly shook her head. She didn't have time to worry about things like this. She had to get to the village to help klarth and cless. She slowly nodded to her self and starting running.

But she couldn't help but feel fearing growing inside of her from what dhaos had said to her. Had he been right?

------------

------------

------------

------------

Cless quickly lost his balance and fell off of his feet. "Uh…" he whispered to him self closing his eyes. They were losing quickly. Efreet was too much for the two of them hold off by them selves. "h-he…too much for us…" cless whispered slowly opening his eyes.

Cless then watched klarth fall into the ground landing on this stomach. "Klarth!" cless yelled but he didn't answer him. "…" cless quickly looked forward to see efreet moving closer to them. Little by little. Cless slowly shook his head. Was this the end? After how far they had come? They're was nothing they could do now? "Damnit…" cless whispered closing his eyes.

He could hear efreet throw some fireball toward them. "I Call to you great mother of mana! I ask for your great protect power…to come before me…!" cless blinked hearing that voice. "Come before me and protect them…! Barrier!" she yelled as a wall appeared in front of cless and klarth stopping efreet's attack in it tracks. Cless slowly turned his head to have a look. It really was Sara standing there.

"S-Sara…" cless whispered as she ran up to him. "Cless hold on…" She held her staff up in front of them to keep the barrier up. "I call to you great mother of mana…I ask of your great healing to save these one before you…!" Two nurses appeared by cless' side as well as klarth's. "Nurse!" she yelled as they're cuts we're healed.

Cless slowly got to his feet as well as did Klarth. "Thank you…" cless whispered to her with a smile. She slowly nodded looking away blushing a bit. "n-no problem…" she said pushing some hair behind her ears. Klarth ran up to the two of them. "No time for that now, you two!" klarth yelled at them. They quickly looked forward at Efreet growling at them.

"Get ready…" cless whispered holding his sword in front of him. Klarth and Sara slowly nodded to him. Cless quickly ran toward efreet. "Ready Sara…?" klarth asked. "Yes…let's stop him…!" she yelled holding her staff in front of her self. Klarth nodded quickly opening his book. He quickly started to do hand signs in front of him self.

"Great god of freezing ice…I ask of your power to help stop this one of burning flames before me…" Sara said holding her hands out in front of her self. A magic circle appeared in front of her. "Ice Tornado!" she yelled as ice surrounded efreet. "Koguhazan!" cless yelled hitting efreet up and down with his sword.

"Klarth finish it!" cless yelled to him. Klarth quickly nodded to him turning a page in his book. "I call to the mother of the water element! I one…that made contact when the spirit of water…! My name is klarth!" He yelled holding his hand out in front of him. A magic circle appeared in front of him. "Come before me! Come Undine!" klarth yelled as undine came out of the magic circle. Undine quickly start up toward efreet still trapped with ice around him.

Efreet could only watch as undine attacked him head on. Efreet let out a yell as a magic stone was seen falling from him. "Another stone…" klarth whispered as it slowly disappeared. Efreet then dropped to his knees. Klarth slowly started toward the spirit. "Efreet…?" klarth said calling to him. He didn't answer at first. "Efreet?" he called again. He quickly looked up, looking somewhat lost.

"Summoner…?" he said slowly standing up. Efreet said looking lost toward him. "Are you alright…?" klarth asked holding his book at his side now. "Yes…but why am I out here…?" efreet asked. He didn't remember as well. It was like all spirits had lost control of they're body when that stone was with them. "Hmm…you don't remember?" klarth asked placing his other hand under his chin.

"I don't remember a thing…" efreet answered. Klarth slowly turned to look toward cless and Sara. "Just the same as undine and the other too…" Sara whispered. Cless nodded to her. "It like they're memory is frozen at that time…" klarth nodded to him. "Is they're anything more summoner…?" efreet asked. Klarth slowly turned to look at him. "No, that all…" efreet nodded and disappeared into his ring.

"Yes…it is as you say cless…like they're memories are frozen…when that stone takes control of them…" Klarth slowly put his books away. But they still weren't any longer to finding out what those magic stones were. But for the time being no need to worry.

"We should head back to the boat I'm sure arche is worried about us…" Sara whispered to the others. Both slowly nodded and started out of the village. They could see the boat still in the same spot they had left it. They hoped all the villagers were safely on the boat waiting. Klarth quickly ran on ahead to the boat as cless and Sara took they're time. "Uh…" Sara quickly looked over to cless. "Are you alright…?" she asked holding into his arm.

"I guess…I'm still recovering from efreet…" he whispered closing one eye. She took his arm and put it over her shoulder. He looked a bit surprised at her. "Thank you…but I feel a lot better thanks to your magic…" he whispered with a smile. She blushed a bit looking away. "I-I was doing what I could…" she whispered still looking away. "Still…thank you Sara…" he whispered into her ear.

She slowly turned deeper red. It made cless smile to see this. "Hehe…" he said closing his eyes. "Hurry up you two!" they both quickly blinked to see klarth waving to them. "We need to get these villagers to the castle town for the time being…!" Klarth yelled to them. They quickly nodded to each other and hurry into the boat.

Soon after that the boat was heading back to the port southwest of the castle town of Alvanista. "Looks like everything when well…" the captain said standing in front of klarth. He slowly nodded to him. "Yes, but efreet was a bit stronger then we thought is all…" klarth said still looking a bit worried. "But everyone alright, right?" he asked. Klarth nodded. "Aside from being tried, yeah…" the captain then quickly looked around.

"Where's that swordsman that was with you?" he asked. "He headed inside to rest a bit, he took a pretty bad beating from efreet…" the captain slowly nodded to klarth.

------------

------------

------------

------------

Inside the cabin; "easy…now…" Sara said helping cless sit down on the bed there. He slowly let out a sigh as he looked up to her. "Thank you…again Sara…" he said with a smile. She slowly shook her head. "think nothing of it after all you have done for me…" cless slowly nodded to her. "Sit by me…" cless said patting the spot next to him. She slowly started to blush again. "w-why…?" she asked looking at him. "Because I want you too…" he whispered smiling at her.

She looked unsure about it. Specially remember what dhaos had said to her. "n-no…I'm alright…" she said sitting on the other bed next to it. "…" cless looked a bit unhappy to hear and see this. "You should lie down and rest for the time being…anyways cless…" cless slowly shook his head at her. "No…I'm alright…just a bit tired…" he whispered to her.

She just shrugged as she looked away from him. "…" cless kept on staring at her. He was still trying to get her to open up a bit more but she still wouldn't. He watched her slowly closed her eyes. She looked like she was tired her self. He slowly got up and when over to her. He smiled watched her. He softly sat down beside her on that bed.

It wasn't just a crush he had on her. It was more then a crush he knew that for sure. He slowly took his hand and pushed some hair behind her pointed elf ears. She looked so cute with them showing, he thought. He slowly moved his arm a bit about to put it around her. But then the boat quickly stops.

She quickly opened her eyes as she started to fall forward. "Ahhh!" she yelled as cless quickly catching her in time before she hit the floor. They both quickly looked around. "…that weird the boat stopped like that…" cless whispered slowly placing her on her knees.

"y-yeah…" she whispered still looking around the room. Then the door quickly opened. They watched arche run in. "I know you two are having a good time alone but we are needed up there!" She yelled opening up to the ceiling. Cless and Sara quickly blushed a bit then nodded to arche.

She quickly ran out of the room. Cless slowly got to his feet then helped Sara up as well. "Come on; let's head up to the deck." She slowly nodded to him. "Ok…" she whispered following him out of the room and up some stairs to the deck.

Klarth and arche slowly turned to them as they got into the deck. "Something up…?" cless asked klarth. He slowly nodded. "Something going on in Alvanista…" klarth whispered to him. "The castle town…?" Sara asked. "Yes…it appeared monsters are heading that way some workers said…" arche said looking worried. "What!" cless yelled.


	20. The truth about Sages

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **with the others they finally got to the sand town. Only to find they were a bit late. Finding the villagers surrounded by efreet's hell fire. After arche and Sara protected the villagers with they're elf magic Cless and Klarth attacked Efreet head on.

**Sara Adnade, **after her self and arche free the villagers from Efreet circle of flames; they help the villagers out of town and to the boat to safely. But Sara worries about cless and klarth and heads back to town. Only to be questioned by what she is doing up to this point by Dhaos him self. His questioning makes her feel fear in her heart again toward others around her self.

**Klarth F. Lester, **finds him self as well as cless having trouble taking care of efreet. They are slowly losing the battle. They both soon fall to efreet power. But luck would have it; Sara shows up in time to save the two of them. Then the three of them stop efreet freeing him from a magic stone as well.

**Arche Klaine, **soon after that; the three head to the boat where arche is waiting with the villagers of the village of the sand. They quickly make they way back to the castle town. Only to learn, that efreet was a trap to get them out of town! They learn monsters are heading for the castle town as they speak.

**Chapter 20: the truth about Sages**

"You got to be kidding!" cless yelled toward klarth. He slowly shook his head. "Efreet was a trap, dhaos was just trying to get us out of town, so he could take care of the people they're…" They couldn't help but have a shocked look on they're face.

"We should hurry they're maybe we can make it in time…!" Sara yelled to klarth. He quickly slowly nodded to her. "Yes, your right…" klarth quickly looked toward the captain. "Please let the villagers stay on your boat for now…" the captain nodded to him. "Yes, I would never put people in trouble like that…" klarth nodded to him with a small smile on his face.

They four quickly hurried off of that boat. Then quickly north. "Let's hurry, who knows how long…it will take the monsters to get they're…!" klarth yelled to the others. They nodded to klarth and took off running. They could see the castle just a bit away now but…they could see fire as well. Were they too late? "They're fire…" Sara whispered. They all couldn't help but look worried.

"Come on…!" cless yelled running across the bridge with the castle town right in front of them. They quickly ran inside the castle town. They could see blood on the streets. "No…" arche whispered shaking her head.

They watched as a guard quickly ran up to them. "What are you doing here!" he yelled at them. They all could only look lost. "The king said all villagers have to get to the castle!" Klarth tried to say something for them; but the guard would listen. "Get moving into the castle now!" he yelled pushing them up some stairs. Before long they had been pushed into the castle even. Klarth shook his head a bit. "Well…as long as we have to be in the castle let's go tell the king about efreet…" the other three slowly nodded to klarth.

A bit later in the king's room; "Ah your back!" the king said looking toward the four bowing. "Yes, my lord we are…" klarth said kneeing down. The king quickly shook his head. "No need to bow, you are heroes to us…" the king said moving his hand asking them to get off they're knees. They slowly did so.

"My lord, efreet has been stopped…" The king slowly nodded to klarth. "I'm glad to hear that, one thing no need to worry about…" The king said holding his hands together. "We heard on are way back to the castle, that monsters we're headed this way…are they still around…?" Cless asked. The king quickly shook his head.

"No, no we have taken care of all the monsters around, but as soon as we took care of half of them…they fled…" Klarth slowly placed a hand under his chin hearing this. "Something up…" klarth whispered under his breath. Sara slowly looked over to klarth. "…?" just then a guard quickly ran inside the king room.

"My lord!" the guard yelled running up to him. "What is the meaning of this! I have guests before me!" the king yelled toward the guard. "Yes, I know my lord…I'm sorry…but…the wizards under the castle feel some strong energy coming toward the castle…!" The king quickly stood up. "What!" he yelled.

"Please sir klarth would you come with me, to where the wizards are under the castle…?" the king asked. Klarth slowly nodded to him. "Yes, my lord…" klarth said. We quickly left the king's room with the king and headed down some stairs on the east side of the castle. We headed into the first room under the castle.

Rune glom quickly ran up to us as we entered the room. "My lord!" he said. The king nodded to him. "What is this energy I heard…about…?" He asked. "Come this way, I will show you my lord…" The king quickly did so. We found him up to some machine. The machine had a graphic of some kind on it. "Are machine we just finished making when off telling us about the energy…" Rune glom pointed out.

"But what is this energy…?" the king asked placing a hand under his chin. "Nothing more then pure magic power…" We all felt surprised to hear that. "Pure magic? You mean it isn't a spell of some kind…?" klarth asked. Rune glom slowly nodded looking to Sara. "Yes, that right…we haven't seen anything like this…and it coming at full speed at us…" rune glom said shaking his head.

"Is…they're anyway to stop it…?" Sara asked. Rune glom looked at her questionly. "You…grow…lady naru…" he whispered with a smile. The king quickly looked to her. "What? The princess of the elves here?" he yelled looking toward the woman. Sara just looked at the king not saying a word. "Yes…it is you…I can tell…" The king slowly shook his head a bit.

"To think a great sage was with us this long…" king said. Sara slowly looked away looking a bit upset. "Sara's…a sage…?" klarth asked looking surprised. "Yes…" Rune glom said. "Is they're anyway to stop this pure magic…?" Sara asked quickly changed the subject. Cless watched her and could tell she didn't want to talk about her being a sage.

"Yes, my lady…" rune glom said. "The only thing could stop this would be a super powerfully barrier…" they all looked questionly at Rune glom. "A…barrier…?" klarth said. "Pure magic has to be stopped by magic as well…" Rune glom answered klarth. "I see that understandable…" klarth said with a quick nod.

"…what is the highest point in the castle…?" Sara asked looking to the king. "The highest point? It would be starlight tower…on the east side of the castle lady naru…" the king answered her. "hmm…" she whispered closing her eyes.

Rune glom blinked toward her. "My, lady your not thinking about doing…what I think you are!" he yelled toward her. "Yes, I am…Rune glom…" he quickly shook his head toward her. "No! You shouldn't do that! Please!" he yelled. "Rune glom…?" the king said looking lost as the other did.

"arche…" Sara said turning toward the half-elf. "Um, yes?" she said. "Please take me up to the highest point of starlight tower…" Arche quickly stood back. "What! You can't be…" the other quickly understood what she was planning. "No!" klarth yelled toward Sara. "You can't be planning to make the barrier to protect the castle all by your self!" klarth yelled again. She slowly nodded to him. "Sara…! Don't do this! It foolish!" cless cried.

"I'm doing…it…so arche please…" arche kept on looking unsure at her. Then she slowly nodded to Sara. "Ok…if you believe it the only way to stop this pure magic…" Arche hopped into her broomstick. "Arche no! Don't take her up there!" cless yelled at the pink hair one. "I'm sorry cless but…I am doing it…" arche said with a shrug. Arche nodded to Sara to hop on.

She did so then she turned to look at the king. "Sir, don't let anyone out of the castle alright…?" she whispered to him. "Understood lady naru…" he whispered back to her. "arche let's go…" she nodded to her and quickly fled out of the room on the broomstick with Sara. "No! Wait!" cless yelled. "…I guess…when she starts an idea in her head…nothing can stop the princess…" klarth whispered closing his eyes.

"Sara…why are you being so foolish…?" cless asked him self looking toward the floor.

------------

------------

The two girls finally got to the top of the east tower of the castle called starlight tower. "Well…we finally made it…!" arche said feeling some sweat roll down her face. Sara slowly nodded to her stepping into the top of the tower. "Arche please head back inside…" Sara said turning away from the pink hair one. "What! You're really planning on making the barrier by your self!" she yelled. She watched her slowly nod.

"Yes, so please return inside of the castle where it safe…" Sara slowly closed her eyes holding her staff in front of her self. "Sara…you better…come back alive…then…or I will not forgive you…!" arche yelled quickly flying back down the tower. "I wish…I could promise something like that…" Sara whispered to her self. "But…if it truly pure magic…I can't…I can't promise something like that…arche…sorry…" Sara whispered closing her eyes.

She closed her eyes started to say something to her self as a huge magic circle surrounded the castle. She slowly nodded to her self. "So, this is how all the other sages died out…protecting those they care for…? Being born with great power…also would…" she slowly opened her eyes. "Would also bring quick death to them…" She slowly nodded to her self. Even if it was true; it wouldn't stop her from reacting now. She would keep going because she had too.

"Cless…your right…I am foolish aren't I?" she asked her self slowly closing her eyes again.

------------

------------

Back inside the castle; the castle started to shake. "What this shaking!" the king asked looking around. "I believe the princess has started making a barrier…my lord…" Rune glom whispered to the king. "What a pure spirit lady naru has…" The king said looking somewhat unhappy. "Yes, you are right my lord…" Rune glom bowing to him. "rune glom have the wizards help lady naru with the barrier…" the king pointing toward the circle of wizards.

"Yes, we will start right away…!" Rune glom quickly ran toward them. He started to talk to them. The wizards nodded and held they're hands out in a circle and started up a spell. Cless slowly shook his head watching. "She…so foolish…" cless whispered closing his eyes. "She maybe…but she believe it the right thing to do cless…" klarth whispered to cless. Cless slowly nodded to klarth. "I-I know…but still…" They quickly looked toward the wizards hearing a scream.

"What's wrong!" klarth asked running toward them. "We…can't cast the spell inside the castle for some reason…!" a shock look slowly appeared on everyone face. "What!" the king yelled. Arche quickly ran inside the room. "Arche!" cless yelled. "S-she's at the top…" arche said trying to catch her breathe.

"…" klarth slowly placed a hand under his chin. "!" klarth look of shock slowly grow. "What is it?" cless asked. "Sara casted another spell that made silent in the whole castle…in other words no one can cast magic in side here…!" he yelled. "No…" Rune glom whispered. "She truly wants to do it all alone…?" arche asked to see klarth slowly nod to her.

"Sages in the past…put all they're power…into protecting those around them…" Rune glom nodded to klarth. "Yes, and they die for that…even those they were born with great power…only so much they're bodies could take at one time…" Rune glom looked toward the ground. "Your saying…she will die after this!" cless asked in a yell toward the two. "Yes…if the pure magic force doesn't kill her before then…" klarth whispered looking worried.

"n-no…!" cless said quickly shaking his head. Rune glom slowly headed over to the screen machine and turned it on. Then he started hitting some buttons here and there. It slowly showed the top of the tower. They quickly looked shocked to really see her there. "…s-Sara!" cless yelled looking toward the screen. "She can't hear you…" rune glom whispered to him.

------------

------------

She staff slowly started to float into the air in front of her. She slowly nodded opening her eyes. "It closes now…so it time…" she whispered holding her hands in front of her self. "I one of legend call to you, great mother of mana…!" she yelled as the magic circle around the castle started to glow. "I ask of your pure protector…of power to come to me…I ask of your great power…in this time of need…!" she yelled as her staff started to spin in the air.

"Come to me and take me as you're…your child that wishes to protect those who I care about…Field barrier!" she yelled as a wall appeared around the circle.

------------

------------

The castle quickly started to shake. "!" rune glom looked shocked toward the screen. "This…spell…" klarth whispered. Rune glom nodded to him. "Only very powerfully healer can cast it…" Rune glom whispered to klarth. Klarth looked a bit worried hearing that. "Can…she hold it when the pure magic hits…?" Arche asked. Rune glom looked toward the half-elf for a second then looked away. "I don't know…if the pure magic is too powerfully then no…would be the answer…" he whispered closing his eyes.

Cless couldn't help but feel even more worried now. He couldn't bear to even watch this. He quickly turned away; he couldn't watch…he just couldn't! "Cless no!" he quickly blinked hearing arche voice. "Don't turns away…doing so shows you don't care what happens to her!" he quickly turned to arche in angry. "That's not true!" he yelled. She quickly hopped off her broomstick and glared at him.

"Yes it is…turned away from this…is like not facing the truth…of what is happening right now!" She yelled pointing right at him. "Arche…" he whispered looking at the floor. He quickly looked up toward her. "Your…right..." he whispered. She quickly nodded to him. "If you truly do care for her…then believe in her…believe in what she is doing is the right thing!" a small smiled appeared on the half-elf's face.

"Yes, if it the right thing to her…then I believe in her…" he quickly looked up toward the screen. They quickly heard a loud sound. They quickly started to look around the room. "What's that noise for?" The king asked looking toward Rune glom. Rune glom looked the machine over for a bit before answering him. "Sir…the pure magic is about here…" rune glom turning to him with a worried look on his face; the king slowly sighed looking toward the ground.

"So it finally came down…to this…" the king said staring at the screen. "We wait to see if a legend sage has the power to save us all…" The king slowly shaking his head. "Sara…" cless whispered watching. Klarth slowly shook his head a bit, "lady naru…" he whispered as one of his rings started to glow.

------------

------------

She blinked seeing it; she could see it! The pure magic of no magic spell or casting; It was coming right toward her. "The pure magic power it just like…the power of the mana cannon!" she yelled holding her hands in front of her self. She had to keep the barrier up or 1000's would die. She was a sage she has to do what she was born for. To protect those she cared for. "Mint…gives me your blessing in power…to protect them…please!" she yelled watching the pure magic coming closer and closer.

"Ever power…I have inside of my body…I have to do to protect them…" she whispered closing her eyes. She could feel her mana inside of her body going to her hands getting her more power. More power to stand there and try to repel the pure magic before her; then it hit the barrier.

"Uh…!" she cried trying to hold where she was standing. But it wasn't doing any good. The pure magic…was too powerfully! She was slowly losing her footing. "N-no…I have…to keep going!" she yelled staring at the pure magic. "Bu-but…I can't do this…by my self…!" she yelled slowly losing her footing more and more.

------------

------------

"…!" cless quickly stepped forward watching this. "She's losing…her footing…" rune glom whispered shaking his head a bit. "n-no…" arche whispered covering her face with her hands. Cless quickly ran out of the room; and up the stairs to the left. "Cless!" arche yelled flying after him on her broomstick. Klarth stood they're silence watching the two of them.

Cless quickly made his way up stairs then ran toward the front door. "Cless stop!" arche yelled to him. But he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He couldn't stand to watch her do this by her self anymore. He quickly got to the front door but as he touched it. He felt a zap from the door get him. He let out a loud yell as he when flying backwards. "!" arche quickly ran to him.

"Cless!" she yelled helping him sit up. "The…door…it's…" cless said breathing heavy. "She put magic on it so no one can leave…" arche whispered. Cless looked surprised toward her. "I had a feeling she would…that why she told me to get back inside as soon as I could…" arche said shaking her head a bit. "She…thought…of everything aside from her own well being…hasn't she…?" cless asked looking at the floor.

"Cless…" arche whispered unsure of what more she could say to him. Then the two heard a yell from down stairs. They both quickly looked toward that way. "What's that klarth…?" cless asked looking up at arche. "Yes, I believe it was…" the two nodded to each other and quickly ran back toward the stairway. Then down it.

They found klarth still yelling a bit as the ring on his finger let out a huge light. They watched in shock as undine came out of the ring. "!" Klarth quickly stood back a bit. "U-undine…?" klarth called to her. She didn't answer as she looked around the room lost. "Did you summon her…?" cless asked quickly walking up to klarth. "No…I didn't…" klarth whispered looking worried.

"Where…is she…?" Undine asked still looking around the room. "Where is who, undine?" klarth asked. Then undine quickly looked up at the ceiling. "There…!" she yelled flying into the ceiling disappearing. "w-what was that about…?" arche asked. Klarth slowly shook his head. "I have no idea…" Then his side pocket started to glow. "Klarth!" cless yelled pointing at his pocket. "What…the hell?" klarth yelled opening his pocket.

They watched as three beams of light came out of it. Then they changed into the three other elements summons; Efreet, Sylph and Gnome. They quickly looked around the room. Like they were searching for something just like Undine has been doing. "Where…is ma'am…?" Sylph whispered to the other two. The other two quickly shook they're heads at her. "I don't know…" efreet whispered back to Sylph.

Gnome quickly looked toward the ceiling. "She up there!" he yelled. Sylph nodded and quickly flying into the ceiling disappeared and the other two quickly followed her; Disappearing as well. The three kept on standing there staring up at the ceiling. "What…the hell was that…!" arche yelled at klarth. "How the hell would I know!" he yelled back at arche.

"Who was sylph…calling ma'am…?" cless whispered placing a hand under his chin. "! Klarth look at the screen!" the three of them quickly turned hearing Rune glom yell to them. They stared to see the four spirits beside Sara on top of the castle. "She was talking about Sara…?" cless asked feeling that shock on still on his face.

------------

------------

"Lady Naru!" Sara quickly looked up at the voice. She looked in shock to see the four element spirits there. "w-what are you doing here…?" she asked still trying to hold her ground to the pure magic energy. "We are here to help you…" undine said pointing her sword toward the pure magic putting her power into the barrier. "Without you…are powers because…unbalanced…" efreet said holding his hands in front of him self standing beside Undine.

"A sage isn't just born to protect humans as well as elves…" sylph said spinning in front of Sara. "…" Sara didn't say a word listening to them. "You…being alive helps keep are powers in balance…" sylph yelled holding her hands in front of her self adding her power into the barrier as well. "Your power acts as a medium to keep are power equally to each other…You aren't just a princess to the elves…" Gnome adding in. "you are one as well as to us…Summon spirits…!" gnome yelled adding his power into the barrier as well.

"Yes…that right…a sage has more then one reason to be alive…" Sara whispered to her self. "Then…help me…stop this pure magic…together with me great element spirits!" Sara yelled putting her heart into the barrier.

------------

------------

"I-is that true…?" klarth asked looking to Rune glom. He slowly nodded. "Yes…to the summon spirit she helps keep they're powers about equally so they don't go wild and fight each other…" Rune glom whispered looking at the screen. "But…they did go wild! And attack people!" arche yelled. Rune glom slowly nodded. "That wasn't her fault or the summon spirits…that was those magic stones…" Rune glom said lightly glaring at Arche. She started to sweat a bit.

"But…what are they doing…out there…?" cless asked pointing at the screen. "Helping her…they felt that she was in trouble and when to help…without her…they have trouble living…" Rune glom said with a small smile. "With they're power…they can stop the pure magic!" king slowly nodded to Rune glom. "Yes, but let's prey that power is…all needed to truly stop it…" the king whispered closing his eyes.

------------

------------

The four spirits nodded to her; they quickly disappeared into a ball of energy in front of her. "Uh!" she whispered under her breath. "I see…I understand….let's do it…!" she yelled holding the ball of energy in front of her. She opened a small hole in the barrier then pushed the ball of energy with some of her mana from her body toward the pure magic before her.

"Go!" she yelled watching it fly as the hole in the barrier slowly closed. She watched as the two hit head on. "Ahhh!" she yelled covering her eyes. The light was blinding. She couldn't see anything. Before she knew it; she tripped and started falling off of the tower of the castle.


	21. One of Judgement

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **as well as the three made they're way back to the castle; they reported to the king to tell him efreet was stopped. Only to learn with the king that pure magic was heading toward the castle to attack it head on. They learn that Efreet was a trap to get them out of town!

**Sara Adnade, **after learning of the pure magic coming toward them; she gets an idea of how to take care of it all by her self. Even those the others try to talk her out of it. She doesn't listen. Her stubborn side shows. As she asks her friend the half-elf name arche to take her up to the castle town so Sara can make a barrier to save all those inside the castle walls.

**Arche Klaine, **says she will take Sara up to the castle tower. Even those cless tries to talk arche out of the idea. But arche says she will do it. After getting to the castle tower. Sara tells arche to head back inside as soon as she can. Arche does so. But soon after arche renters the castle. She learns why she was told to get back inside as soon as she can. Sara made it so no one can leave the castle; as well as she casted silent so no other person or elf can help her with the barrier.

**Klarth F. Lester, **watches as after Sara casts the barrier over the castle. She had trouble holding it all alone. But with the magic of silent over the castle the others can only watch as Sara slowly loses the battle. But to klarth's surprise. The summon spirits of fire, wind, earth and water come to Sara's aid to help her fight back the pure magic. They learn from the summon spirits Sara isn't only the princess of the elves but as well to the summon spirits her mana helps keep they're powers equally to each other!

**Rune glom, **An elf that has lived with humans his whole life; Even so, he still thinks of Sara as a princess to all around. He calls her lady naru in front of the king. Then the king shocked by that woman before him is a sage of legend that is said saved the world at one time. But now all watch in horror as Sara slowly falls off the castle tower!

**Chapter 21: One of Judgement**

The other inside of the castle; stood in shock at the screen. "S-Sara!" cless yelled watching her off from the castle on the screen. The screen picture then when out. "She passed out…from all the energy she had to…use with the summon spirits…" Rune glom said looking toward Cless. "W-wait she falling and doesn't even know it?" Arche yelled. Rune glom slowly nodded to the half-elf.

"The barrier around the castle should be gone now…" klarth said looking toward Cless and Arche. Cless quickly nodded. "Arche, let's go!" cless yelled. Arche nodded back to cless and hopped into her broom stick. "cless hop on!" arche said pointing to the back of the broom. He did so; then they both quickly fled out of the room. Klarth nodded watching the two.

"I hope they can make it to the sage in time…" the king whispered sounding worried. Rune glom slowly nodded to the king. "Do not worry sir, they will…" Rune glom slowly closing his eyes; He only hopped he was right.

------------

------------

"Hurry arche!" cless yelled kneeing on the back of the broom. "I am!" Arche yelled flying out of the front door. The barrier around the castle really was gone now. Was it because she was knocked out? Or did the barrier disappear when she put all her energy into the attack on the pure magic? Cless didn't know. And right then. He didn't really care! He just wanted to save her. But he still knew she was foolish to do it all alone by her self.

Arche quickly started to fly the broomstick up toward the tower. But around the castle was starting to shake like crazy. "Wha-what's happening?" Cless yelled to arche. "I-I don't know!" Arche yelled closing one eye from the high winds around them. "C-can you see her at all?" cless asked. "No! I can't so far!" Arche yelled back to him. Was the wind too strong for arche to even control her broom stick let alone see where they were going?

Arche didn't know but so far she was having trouble. She could feel the broom stick shaking under her. She was having trouble holding it. But she quickly blinked seeing something falling toward them. "Cless look!" Arche yelled pointing toward the thing falling. Cless held a hand to his forehead trying to see what arche was pointing too. Cless quickly blinked out of surprise. "Is that…?" cless whispered.

Arche nodded to him placing her hand back into holding the broom stick. "Yes, that has to be her…be ready to catch her!" arche yelled quickly making her way toward Sara's falling body. "Right!" cless yelled holding his arms out ready to catch her. Then they watched her body quickly fall toward them. "Get ready…!" arche yelled to him as Sara's body came closer and closer. "Right!" cless yelled as her body fell into his arms; he did his best not to drop her.

"I got her arche!" he yelled to the pink hair girl. "Alright…! Hold on to her! Going down will be as hard as going up was!" arche yelled quickly making her way down the castle tower. She was fighting the wind again. Was the wind acting up so much because of the pure magic attack on the castle? That had to be the reason…what other reason could there be? The closer to the ground arche got the stronger the wind around them became.

Arche could feel the broomstick shaking under her again. But she had to keep control of it. Or all three of them would be in real trouble. She could see the castle front door. They we're so close now. She just had to hold on a bit longer then they would be alright. She had to keep going! "Just a bit more…! Cless hold into her tight…! This will not be easy!" Arche yelled back to the swordsman. "Alright…!" cless yelled back to arche. "We are going to gun for it!" Arche yelled quickly flying toward the front door.

But as they got close to the door; the strong wind stopped. "w-what!" Arche yelled as they headed the door too quickly. "Ahhhh!" Arche yelled losing her hold on the broomstick. "Arche!" cless yelled as he fell off the broomstick. They both landed safely inside the castle. Cless quickly glared toward her. "Hey! It isn't my fault the wind slow down that quickly!" arche yelled waving her arms toward him. Cless sighed a bit knowing she was right. It wasn't her fault. But why did the wind slow down that quickly? He wondered.

Arche quickly snapped out of it. "Hey! Is Sara alright?" arche asked sounding a bit worried. Cless quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He forgot all about her. He quickly looked down at his hands. Yep, she looked alright just still passed out. Cless slowly nodded, "yeah, I think she's alright Arche…" he whispered to the pink hair girl. Arche slowly let out a sigh. She was glad she was alright. As arche and cless got to they're feet; klarth and Rune glom ran up to them. "Good you're all right…" Rune glom said looking a bit worried toward them.

Klarth nodded. "Yes…" cless whispered holding the passed out sage in his arms. Rune glom looked down toward her. A soft smile slowly appeared on his face. He was glad she was alright. Maybe she would be the sage to out live all the others. Well he could only hope it to be that way. The king quickly ran over to them. "Rune glom what do you think your doing!" The king yelled toward Rune glom. "S-Sir…?" Rune glom said looking a bit lost. "Take them to the guess room where the sage may rest!" The king yelled looking pretty angry. Rune glom bowed to the king. "Y-Yes…sir! This way please…" rune glom quickly started down the hallway.

The king let out a sigh. "To think an elf his age…looking at a teenager that way…" the king whispered shaking his head. "Did you say something sir…?" Klarth asked. "N-no I didn't please follow Rune glom to the guess room for the sage to rest in…" klarth nodded to the king. They watched the king quickly walk away from them. "Well we should hurry about Rune glom…" Klarth whispered to arche and cless. "Yeah…" arche said as the three quickly hurried after Rune glom.

They follow Rune glom down the hallway a bit. They followed him down some stairs then a hallway a bit west of the king's room. Then Rune glom stop in front of a doorway. "This is the guess room…" Rune glom said as he opened the door. The three slowly entered the room and rune glom followed them inside. Cless quickly placed Sara on one of the beds in the room. "She will be alright…she just passed out because of how much energy she put out stopping the pure magic…" Rune glom told them.

"I thought as much…" klarth said as he closed his eyes. Rune glom slowly nodded to him. "She will be alright in time…" cless quickly shook his head hearing this. "Time…one thing we don't have…" cless whispered looking up from the bed. "Yeah…" arche whispered back to cless. "Yes…I can only guess…what is happening now, could be that bad…but they're nothing we can do right now…besides waiting…" rune glom pointed out. They all knew Rune glom was right. He was a wise elf after all.

"I'm sure you're all tired after all…I mean right after you stopped efreet the castle was under attack. So why don't you all rest a bit? Then I'm sure Naru will be up as well…" klarth slowly opened his eyes looking toward Rune glom. "Yes…that a good idea…we should all rest a bit…" klarth said walking over to one of the beds. Cless and arche nodded toward each other. "Don't worry I'll be right outside the door if something happens just call me…" rune glom said bowing toward the group.

Cless slowly smiled. "Thank you, rune glom…" cless whispered to him. He quickly shook his head. "Think nothing of it, after all you and your friends have done so much for us…" rune glom whispered with a soft smile across his face. He then turned around and left the room closing the door behind him. "Lady…naru…" he whispered to him self closing his eyes. "Please be alright…" Rune glom finished whispering to him self.

Soon after that the group quickly fell asleep in the beds in the guest room. They were all very tired. They really did need the rest really badly. But little did they know the sleep they had found would not be they're very long. An hour after they fell asleep the castle started to shake. All three of them quickly awoke up. "What the hell?" klarth cried as he quickly sat up. Then cless and arche quickly sat up on they're beds as well.

"W-why is the castle shaking like this!" arche yelled looking around the room. "Rune glom!" cless yelled toward the door. Rune glom quickly ran inside. "Yes?" he asked looking worried. "What in the world is going on?" cless asked. "I don't know my self sir…" Rune glom answered cless. They all looked up toward the ceiling and could only wonder what was making the castle shake so much. What in the world could have power like this? Could this be dhaos doing as well? Was he trying to make the wall around them fall?

But soon after that…the castle stopped shaking. "What…was that about…?" klarth asked looking to rune glom. "I wish I knew Sir. Klarth…" Rune glom whispered to klarth. "Hmm…what's going on?" a girl voice asked. They all quickly turned to see who's voice that way. They watched Sara slowly sit up rubbing her eyes. "Sara!" cless yell toward her. "Hmm? Yes…?" she asked still rubbing her eyes a bit. Rune glom slowly smiled; he was glad to see she was alright.

"You're alright!" cless cried as he ran over to her. "Umm…yeah why wouldn't I be?" Sara asked looking a bit confused. "You don't remember?" he asked. She quickly shook her head. "No, I remember stopping the pure magic with the four element spirits…" she answered him. "I mean aside from that…" cless whispered. "Huh? What do you mean aside from that?" she asked. Well she didn't remember falling off of the tower of the castle it looked like. "n-nothing…" cless said waving his hands in front of him self a bit.

"Hmm…" klarth said putting a hand under his chin. Then the king quickly entered the room. "Is everything alright here?" He asked looking around worried. "Yes, my lord…" Rune glom whispered. Then the king's eyes stopped seeing the sage was awake again. "Oh my! You're alright, lady naru…" he said quickly making his way over to her. Then he quickly pushed cless aside. "Ahh!" cless yelled falling into the floor. "Uh…yes…" Sara whispered feeling a sweat drop roll down the back of her head. "Good good…" the king said nodding a bit. Cless slowly sat up glaring toward the king.

Klarth shook his head a bit as well as did Rune glom. Then a soldier quickly ran inside the room. "My lord!" the soldier yelled toward the king. The king quickly turned around to look at the soldier. "What is the meaning of this?" the king asked with angry in his voice. "I'm sorry my lord…but we have a problem…" the soldier said kneeing down to the king. "What is this problem…?" the king asked. "They're has been a cave in…at Morlia Gallery…" The soldier finished saying.

"M-Morlia gallery?" Klarth asked stepping toward the king. "Sir Klarth?" The king asked. "That's where…." Klarth quickly cut him self off. "No…" klarth quickly shook his head a bit. "That isn't all sirs…some treasure hunters are trapped down there as well…" the king looked worried toward the soldier. "My lord…let us take care of this…!" klarth said looking toward the king. The king looked a bit lost. "Klarth? What are you saying?" Arche asked. "Think about it…who was at the bottom before?" klarth asked. "Who was at the bottom…?" cless whispered to him self. "It was…UH!" cless looked surprised toward klarth.

Klarth slowly nodded to cless. Then cless nodded back to him. "Yes, please let us…" cless said. The king slowly nodded to them. "Alright, I'll leave this in your hands…" the king said toward klarth and cless. "Thank you my lord…" Klarth whispered. The king slowly nodded leaving the room with the soldier following him.

Sara slowly climbed off her bed looking a bit lost toward the three. "Who's at the bottom?" Sara asked. "The lord of the Elements…or better known as the lord of Judgement…" klarth whispered looking toward Sara. "M-Maxwell?" Sara asked. Klarth slowly nodded to her. "We should hurry on…" cless whispered picking up his sword. The other three slowly nodded to cless. "Yes…" arche whispered.

"We have to hurry to Morlia gallery…or who knows what will happen to those treasure hunters…" Sara whispered as the four quickly left the guess room. "You sure…you're up for this…?" arche asked looking toward Sara. "Yeah, I have to be…need all the help we can get right?" Sara asked looking toward arche. "Yes…you're right…" Arche said with a smile across her face. "Well…let's hurry on…!" cless yelled as the four ran out of the castle and toward the east where the cave called Morlia gallery stood waiting. They could only worry and wonder what Maxwell the lord of judge ment had planned for the treasure hunters.


	22. Stop the Lord of Judgement

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **witharche's help quickly left the castle to save Sara from her fall. They lucky got they're in time catching her safely. Only having to fight a strong wind around them; to try to get safely back into the castle.

**Sara Adnade, **passed out from putting out too much energy with the four elements summon spirits. But was saved thanks to arche and cless. But a bit later she came too safe inside the castle walls again.

**Arche Klaine, **helped cless saved the falling Sara. But a bit after they laid down to rest. The castle quickly started to shake like crazy. They have no idea what the shaking was about at all.

**Klarth F. Lester, **soon after the castle stop starting. The king enters they're room; and is soon followed by a guard. The guard tells them that Morlia Gallery had a cave in and that treasure hunters are trapped inside. But the king wonders why a cave in would happen now. But klarth had a feeling he knows why. He remembers that the summon spirit of judge ment sleep in the bottom of the cave!

**Chapter 22: Stop the Lord of Judge Ment**

The group soon found them self outside the cave of Morlia Gallery. They all nodded to each other and quickly headed inside. They felt the ground shaking as soon as they entered. "Whoa…!" arche cried climbing into her broom stick. The shaking started to pick up some more. "Whoa is right…!" klarth said holding his hat on top of his head. It felt like the cave would give in any minute. "The cave feels unsafe we should hurry and find the treasure hunters as well as Maxwell…" Cless whispered to the others. We nodded to him and quickly started toward the stairs a bit north of the enter door.

"This way!" cless yelled quickly starting down the short-cut they had made years ago when they first came here. He could hear them quickly following after him. But the far down they when down the stairs; the more shaking they felt. They finally made they way half way down to hear screams for help not too far away from them. "That…sounds like people…" Sara whispered to cless. He slowly nodded to her. "Yeah, we better find them quickly…!" cless whispered back to her.

"The screams were just a bit north of us…" klarth whispered looking to a door a bit northeast. They nodded toward klarth and quickly ran in the door then toward the west. They quickly entered the next room. But quickly stopped in they're tracks. They found a group of treasure hunters trapped with fire around them. "They're trapped…" klarth whispered.

Sara slowly looked over to arche. "Arche!" she yelled to the pink hair girl. "Right behind you!" arche yelled following her up to the fire that surrounded the treasure hunters. "Great god of freezing ice…we ask of your freezing hate to free these people from the burning flames around them!" they both yelled toward holding they hands in front of them selves. Then two magic circles appeared. "Ice Tornado!" they both yelled as a tornado of ice surrounded the burning flames; then slowly put the flames out.

The treasure hunters all looked all. But they had some burns marks on they're arms and legs. But aside from that they looked alright. "Is everyone…here who was in the cave…?" klarth asked stepping in front of us. "No…" a female treasure hunter spoke up. "No?" klarth asked.

"Yes…a flying old man attacked me putting this flame around us…but two men followed him deep into the cave…" another female treasure hunter spoke up. "Maxwell…" cless whispered to klarth. Klarth slowly nodded. "Ok…I want all of you to leave now…we will stop the one who attacked you as well as save the other two treasure hunters…" Klarth said holding his book close to his chest.

"Yes, alright…thank you for saving us…" one of the girl said staring at klarth. "Think nothing of it…" klarth said sweating a bit, and took a step back a little. "He didn't do anything…but he getting all the thanks…" arche said crossing her arms looking angry. "She does…have a point…" Sara whispered. "Mmm-Hmm…" cless nodded a bit toward her.

"So…you said your name was klarth?" one of the female treasure hunters asked klarth. "Uh…we really should get moving!" klarth yelled grabbing the three and hurrying down the stairs. The female treasure hunters could only look confused. "Maybe he shy…?" one of them asked the other. "Looks that way…oh well…he looks too old for us anyways…" they giggled making they way up the stairs toward the outside.

"Well…the ladies sure like you, klarth…" arche said grinning a bit after they made they're way down stairs. "Oh…just shut up!" klarth yelled feeling his face was a bit red. "Hehe" arche grinned a bit watching his reaction. "I said shut up!" klarth yelled waving his arms in front of him self. "Hehe…" cless and Sara both joined in laughing toward him.

"w-we don't have time for this! We have to keep moving! And stop Maxwell!" even those klarth was changing the subject. He did have a point. "Yes, your right klarth…" cless said rubbing the back of his head. "Ok...ok…gees…you take away all my fun…" arche said kicking up some mud with her broom stick. "Yep, that all part of the job, arche…" klarth said nodding a bit. Arche quickly hit klarth over the head with her broom stick. "Job? What job!" she yelled glaring at him.

Cless slowly shook his head a bit watching them. Sara followed his lead and shook her head as well. "Should we leave them here and go on ahead…?" Sara asked looking to cless. "Sounds good to me…" cless and Sara quietly left the two fighting each other. "Hey! Where do you think your going without me!" arche yelled quickly hurrying after them and klarth quickly followed after her.

Cless could feel a sweat drop roll down the back of his head as he was being yelled at by arche. For trying to leave her behind with klarth; even those it wasn't his idea to begin with. But he didn't tell her that. "Maybe you will learn not to try to leave me behind again…!" arche yelled flying side by side with cless. Cless didn't answer her as he looked away from her. Sara couldn't help but laugh a bit watching the two. "Glad…someone finds this funny…" cless whispered to Sara sounding a bit angry.

"Well…just as long I'm not the one getting yelled at…" Sara whispered to him. "Thought as much…" cless shook his head a bit. They made they're way back into the stair way. But they quickly stopped feeling the ground under them shaking a lot. "Ahhh!" arche yelled falling off of her broom stick. "Whoa…! It's a big one…!" cless cried trying to stay on his feet. "Ahhh!" Sara yelled falling into her butt as well as did Klarth. But a bit after that; the shaking quickly stopped again.

Sara and klarth slowly made they way to they're feet again as did Arche. "…it's Maxwell…" klarth whispered out of no where. "Huh?" arche asked hopping back into her broom stick. "Maxwell…making the cave shake like this…" klarth whispered quickly starting down the stairs. "K-Klarth! W-wait up!" Arche yelled quickly starting after him. "We should hurry after them Sara…" cless whispered looking down at her.

"Right…!" she said as the two quickly hurried after the other two. But Sara couldn't help but worried; what Maxwell's power could be doing in the wrong hands. As did efreet's power; did Maxwell have a magic stone as well? She wondered. If he did…they would be in for some trouble. She knew that for sure. She slowly nodded to her self. She couldn't get lost in her thoughts now. She had to stay where she was now and deal with what was going to come.

They made they're way to the bottom of Morlia gallery finally. They could hear screams as they entered the last floor. "That has to be…" arche whispered to klarth. He quickly nodded to her. "Yes…the last two treasure hunters…! We have to hurry to they're aid!" klarth yelled making a run for it. "h-hey! Wait!" arche yelled hurrying after him. Cless and Sara we're trying to catch they're breath. "Huh…c-come on…S-Sara…!" cless whispered breath heavy as he hurry after the two. "o-ok..!" she answered him. She quickly followed him feeling her self breathing heavy as well.

Soon they found the room where they had heard the screaming from. They found two treasure hunters countered with they're walls to the back. But that wasn't all…Maxwell was before them! "g-get away!" one of the treasure hunters cried toward Maxwell. Maxwell didn't say a word as he held his staff into the air. "Noooo! Please…!" the second treasure hunter cried. "Ice Needle!" a voice yelled as needles of ices stopped Maxwell from attacking the treasure hunters.

Maxwell slowly turned around to see who would dare attack him. "Maxwell leave them be!" Klarth yelled toward him. Maxwell didn't say a word as he stared toward him blankly. "Just like the others…" arche whispered to klarth. Klarth slowly nodded to her as he opened his book he has in his hand. Sara and cless quickly ran up behind them. "Quickly leave!" Sara yelled to the treasure hunters. The treasure hunters looked a bit dumb founded but did as they we're told and ran toward the exit. Cless and Sara made sure they we're safely out before stepping up to side by side with klarth and arche.

"Maxwell looks…" Cless whispered taking his sword into his hand. "Yes…I believe he has a stone…cless…" klarth whispered to him. The four stared toward the summon spirit of judge ment. They couldn't help but wonder if they would make the first move or he would. But they didn't get to wonder long as the Maxwell quickly started toward them.

"He comes!" klarth yelled. Cless nodded a bit looking toward the girls. "Back klarth up!" cless yelled as he started toward Maxwell. "Right!" both girls yelled to him. "I call to you great mother of mana…I ask for your power…!" Sara yelled as her staff floated in front of her. "I ask for you to speed this one up…!" she yelled pointing toward cless as a magic circle appeared before her. "HASTE!" she yelled. Cless felt his speed quickly pick up. He felt so light on his feet. Cless held his sword before him and slowly bring it toward Maxwell. "Akisazame!" cless yelled hitting Maxwell with a storm of sword hits.

Klarth held his book open in front of him self; as he placed his other hand pointing toward Maxwell. "I Call to you great father of hell flames…! I one…who has made contact when the spirit of fire! My name is Klarth!" klarth yelled as a magic circle appeared under him self. Arche nodded to her self standing on her broom stick. "Great god of the night sky I call to thy!" Arche yelled pointing her hands toward Maxwell.

"I call for your great power…that will attack like a blade!" she yelled as a magic circle appeared before her. "THUNDER BLADE!" she yelled as a blade of thunder came down attacking Maxwell. Maxwell felt back a bit. Klarth nodded a bit as flames started to surround the magic circle under him. "Come to my aid…! Come Efreet!" klarth yelled holding the book into the air with bold hands. The flames quickly started to turn into the summon spirit of fire. Then after efreet became whole and quickly started throwing fire balls at Maxwell.

"Koguhazan!" cless yelled hitting Maxwell up and down with his sword. Maxwell slowly fell into his back. But they didn't see him drop a stone. They all looked lost. "S-shouldn't he have drop the stone by now…?" arche asked floating next to klarth. "Y-yes…" klarth whispered feeling sweat roll down his face. He felt like something was wrong here. Why didn't he drop a stone? He slowly looked over to Sara. She gave him a look. Did she feel it too? He wondered.

Cless slowly lower his sword watching Maxwell closely. Cless felt it too. Something wasn't right. Something really wasn't right here. But out of no where a huge energy came toward them. "DUCK!" cless yelled toward the others. They quickly did so. The energy just missed them. All four of them we're on diffence sides of the room now. "What in the world…?" klarth asked slowly sitting up. But he didn't see Maxwell anywhere. "…?" he quickly looked around the room.

He then heard a scream. Cless and arche quickly sat up as well. They all saw, Maxwell had Sara trapped with her back to a wall. "Sara…!" cless yelled. Cless was ready to race toward her. "Stop cless!" Klarth yelled. Cless quickly did as he was told. "B-but!" cless said looking toward the summoner. "Maxwell may attack her if…we get too close…" arche whispered to cless. He knew they had a point. But…they couldn't just sit there and watch and do nothing for her!

Cless heard him self growl to him self under his breath.

"M-Maxwell…" Sara whispered staring at the summon spirit of judge ment. He didn't say a word to her. He just kept giving her a cold stare. "…?" Sara looked at him questionly. "…!" she quickly shook her head at him. "…that's what the stone…is needed for…!" she yelled out loud. "The stone…take…the summon spirits…soul away from it body! Then the mana goes hey-wirer…!" klarth couldn't believe it. Could it be true? If it was true…that would…tell them why the summons we're attacking people!

"Hmm…so you finally found it out…" a voice whispered out of no where. "That voice…" arche whispered. "Dhaos! Where are you hiding?" cless yelled but didn't get an answer. "I told you…before sage…but you keep helping humans…you're so foolish…So foolish…helping them will only bring you to your end…you should know that…by now…" The voice whispered to her. "…" she didn't answer as she stared at Maxwell. "w-what is the point…of stealing…they're souls…?" she asked. "…why would I tell the likes of you?" Dhaos asked. "…you need they're souls for some reason…o-or you wouldn't be doing this…" Sara whispered quickly throwing some fireball at Maxwell knocking him back. "Yes…but you keep destroying my plans…" dhaos said as his voice slowly disappeared.

They watched as a stone slowly fell from Maxwell. "The stone…" arche whispered as it slowly disappeared. "Maxwell should be alright now…" Sara whispered making her way over to him. "a-are you alright, Sara?" cless asked looking worried toward her. "I-I'm fine…" she whispered back to him. "Maxwell…?" klarth said calling to him. "What in the world…?" Maxwell asked slowly starting to float again. "Oh boy…my head feels like it spinning…" Maxwell said looking around the room. "Uh…? That weird…how did I get in this room?" he asked looking confused.

Klarth gave Sara a look. "Yes…looks like what you said is right Sara…damnit how can dhaos do this to them!" klarth kept on cussing to him self. "Yes…" Sara said looking at the ground. Maxwell quickly came up to her. "Oh…oh! Oh my!" he cried looking at her. The others looked confused watching the spirit. "…I haven't seen a sage…for…I don't even know how long…" Maxwell said floating in front of her. "You can tell…?" arche asked. "Oh yes…her mana…passes any elf or half-elf…her mana feels so pure…it feels like it cleans the soul…" Maxwell sighed a bit. He closed his eyes. "He looks like he going to fall asleep…" cless whispered feeling a sweat drop roll down the back of his head.

"Yep…" Sara said with a sigh. Klarth coughed a bit poking Maxwell. "What? What! I'm up!" Maxwell yelled. All four of them fell sweat drop roll down the back of they're heads. "Maxwell we need…your" but he got cut off as Maxwell looked surprised toward him. "Oh…summoner didn't see you there…" Maxwell said laughing to him self. Klarth looked a bit angry toward him. "Oh yes, I guess you want my help…well as long as the sage is with you, I will help you as well…" Maxwell said slowly disappearing. Klarth shook his head a bit. He had nothing to say.

"We should head back to town to tell the king that everything is alright…in morlia gallery…now…" klarth said still looking a bit angry. "y-yeah…" arche said feeling sweat roll down her face. "Well let's start back toward town…" cless whispered, as the four slowly made they way out of morlia gallery and back toward the castle town.


	23. The Spirit of the Moon

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **with the other three made they way into Morlia gallery to save the treasure hunters as well as stop Maxwell from destroying the place. They found some treasure hunters trapped with fire around them.

**Sara Adnade, **with Arche helped freed the treasure hunters with the flame circle around them. Even if they did give Klarth all the thanks; Klarth didn't care for the girls' attention it looked like.

**Arche Klaine, **followed Sara and cless deeper into the cave where Maxwell was waiting. They found Maxwell attacking the other two treasure hunters. Arche stopped him from attacking them; and they help the treasure hunters get away safely.

**Klarth F. Lester, **the four start battling with Maxwell. But the stone controlling him doesn't fall. And they start to worry. Then Maxwell suprisely sends an energy beam toward them; knocking them away from each other. Dhaos voice soon comes from Maxwell after this. They learn the true power…of the stones that take control of the spirits. The stone take the spirit soul's out of they're body then they're mana goes hey-wirer!

**Chapter 23: The Spirit of the Moon**

All four we're getting close to town now. But it was hard to believe what they had learned. But at the same time it was easy to believe. They understood why the spirits we're attacking humans. With the mana in they're body gone hey-wirer. Nothing could be done. The only way to save them was to free they're souls from the stones. But…what was dhaos point of doing this act?

None of them knew the answer to that; none. They was still one more spirit in this time. The spirit of the Moon, Luna. Would Luna be the same as the others? Would a stone take her soul out of her body? Then her mana would go hey-wirer as well? They could only hope that wouldn't happen. The Tower of the stars was close to a town as well. That would put the town in trouble if something did happen to Luna.

Maybe that was dhaos hold plan? Sara wondered. Maybe he was trying to make the spirits attack humans for him? No, that sounded too easy. It couldn't be that easy, the answer. It just couldn't be. But…they would have to check on Luna after they reported back to the king. She couldn't help but be worried about her. When Luna was back…she could repair the broken rings with Luna help. She just hoped she was ready by then; when the time did come.

"Are you worried about Luna…?" Klarth whispered to her. She quickly looked up at him. "H-how can't I be? After we learned what the stones really are for?" She asked. Klarth slowly nodded to her. "Do not worry, as soon as we report to the king and tell him everything, we will go to the tower of the 12 stars after…" Klarth whispered to her again. She slowly nodded toward him. "Thank you, klarth…" he nodded back to her in answer.

"But tell me…" she whispered to him again. "What…could dhaos be planning to do with the mana spirits bodies?" she asked. Klarth didn't know what to say to her. Because him self didn't know what dhaos could be planning. "I really can not say…because I can't even begin to think…what his own plan behind this maybe Sara…" klarth whispered looking away with a serious look on his face. "I never would have thought of what the stones we're for as well…we we're just lucky you found out what they are for….so if Luna does end up that way…we will do anything we can to save the spirit of the moon!" Sara slowly nodded to him.

But she couldn't help but worry about what dhaos really had planned for the spirits; of this time and future time. What could dhaos be thinking? What was the point of him doing something like this to the spirits of this planet? What was dhaos true goal behind this? If only they had questions like this answered they would know how to stop dhaos for good.

Soon the four entered to the castle. They quickly entered the castle and headed into the kings room. He looked very surprised to see them back so quickly. "Welcome back…" the king said as the four heading up to him. Klarth slowly nodded to him. "Sir…we have saved the treasure hunters as well as stop the problem inside of Morlia Gallery…" Klarth said bowing toward the king. The king nodded a bit toward Klarth. "Good good, I think you for your hard work again…" the king toward klarth.

"If we may…we have to be are leave right away…" klarth said. "Why the hurry?" the king asked. "We wish to check on Luna to make sure nothing has happened to her…" Sara spoke up. "Ah…I see. Well if that what the sage wishes…then so be it." The king said. Sara looked a bit angry being called a sage again. Even if that what she really was.

Cless slowly looked over toward Sara. So…should they would find Luna. Then Sara would cast the magic she couldn't even say by name with Luna aid. Then the summoning contact rings would be fixed. Cless couldn't help but wonder what this magic only she could do was. Only sages could cast. It had to be powerful stuff. He would have to wait and see. That was all he could do for the time being.

He had to help her along as best as he could as her friend. Friend? Yeah…they we're friends…even if he did think of her more then that. But…how things we're right now. He didn't feel like he had right to feel this way. But…still he would do anything he could to protect her. She wasn't just Sara…that was one of her names. She was also an half-elf as well as the princess of the elves. Did people see a title more then a person when they looked at her? He wondered. Maybe that was why…she hated being called Sage or her elf name, Naru.

"Well…we will be on are way now…sir…" klarth said bowing toward the king. The other followed klarth lead and did the same as well. As did Sara. "No need to bow to me, great sage…" the king said. Sara didn't like his comment too much. She quickly looked away from the king. "Please…let's be on are way…" Sara whispered; Klarth nodded to her. As the four started to make they way out of the king's room. Rune glom nodded a bit toward Sara with a soft smile.

Sara nodded back toward him. "Good luck…" he whispered under his breath. "Thank you…" she whispered back to him. Klarth nodded to Rune glom as the party made they're way out of the room. Rune glom then made his way up to the king. "Rune glom…" the king whispered closing his eyes. "Yes sir…?" Rune glom bowing to him. "…contact Midgard…I wish to know how the battle is going with dhaos…and if it isn't going well…we will join them in the battle shortly…" The king said waving his hand a bit.

"Sir…?" Rune glom looking a bit surprised. "We have to buy them some time…we have to do everything in are powers to do so…" The king said sounding very serious. "Yes sir!" Rune glom quickly leaving the king room; Closing the door behind him. "I just hope…we can buy them that much time…" rune glom whispered to him self. "Lady Naru…please…be carefully, and Sir Cless…protect the princess…" Rune glom said looking up toward the ceiling.

------

------

The four started they're way over the bridge just a bit out from town. They needed to hurry. They had to hurry to Luna. They couldn't let Dhoas do as he please to the summon spirits any longer.

Sara hasn't said a word for a bit now. Cless felt worried about her. But klarth and arche felt the same way. "Hey…" arche started to say. But klarth quickly stopped her. He shook his head a bit toward Arche. "Just let her be…" klarth whispered to arche. Arche slowly nodded. But she didn't like to see a friend like this. But…maybe she did just need sometime to think.

"Sara…?" cless asked. She looked up toward him. "Hmm?" she looked a bit lost toward him. He slowly smiled toward her. "Everything will be alright…" he whispered to her smiling at her. She slowly nodded toward him looking unsure. "Uh…yeah…" she whispered quickly looking away from him.

He wasn't helping her feel better was he? He wished…he could see her smile again. But…she wasn't one to smile was she? Not the smiling type. But…Sara was just Sara; maybe that just how she was. Cless started to rub her back a bit.

It started her so much that she slapped his cheek out of no where. Cless quickly fell into his butt looking surprised toward her. "Uh…s-sorry…" Sara whispered rubbing the back of her head. Cless slowly shook his head a bit. "I-I guess that was my own fault…from starting you…" he whispered slowly making his way back to his feet.

Sara couldn't help but feel bad. Cless was just trying to help her feel better. But…she couldn't. She was just too worried about what Dhaos true plan behind all this could be. She couldn't help but worry…specially about the summon spirits. But…she showed it more then anyone that she was worried didn't she? She wondered.

"And I thought…Chester would always be the first one to get slapped like that…" Arche said grinning a bit. Cless quickly glared toward the girl floating on her broomstick. "What! You know you thought he would too…!" arche yelled waving her arms around over her head. "Well…she has a point…" klarth said feeling a small grin come over his face. "…knock it off…both of you…" cless growled.

Soon after that the group got to the boat port south. They quickly made they way to the boat there. It was the same boat that had helped people to the castle town. "Captain look!" one of the workers on the boat yelled to the captain. He quickly did watching four people come up to the boat. "Oh…never thought I would see you four again so soon…" the captain said with a smile over his face.

"Same…" cless said nodding a bit. "Need a lift too…Freland?" the captain asked. "Yes, please…" Sara spoke up. "Sure, no problem little miss. It will be, 80 gald per person…the total will be 320 gald total is that alright?" the captain asked. Klarth nodded a bit handing over the gald. The captain then took the gald as the four headed into the boat. "Alright men! Time to sail!" the captain yelled to the workers. "Yes sir!" the workers yelled.

And before long the boat started to move south. Now all the others could do was wait for the boat to get to Freland. "I'm hungry! I'm going to get something to eat!" arche yelled hurrying inside the cabin. Klarth felt a sweat drop roll down the back of his head. "…I better go watch her…so she doesn't throw all are money into the food she will eat…" klarth said quickly making his way inside the cabin as well. Cless nodded watching klarth head inside.

Cless found Sara stare down at the water. She had a lot on her mind didn't she? About Luna…about Dhaos…and maybe even about the magic she couldn't say in name. Cless slowly headed over to her. "I'm sorry…" she whispered out of no where. "For what?" Cless asked. "For slapping you…like I did…" she whispered. Did she still feel bad about doing that? He wondered.

Cless slowly shook his head toward her. "Don't worry about it Sara…I'm not mad…so don't feel bad about it alright?" cless whispered to her. She slowly nodded to him. "But…" she started to say something. "…thank you for not looking at me any diffence…after you found out…what…no who I really was…" Sara whispered. "Your not diffence…" cless whispered to her. "You're just your self…your Sara…" Sara felt surprised by his words.

"You're…only your self…that all anyone can be right?" cless asked. "Yes…thank you…Cless…" Sara whispered closing her eyes. "But…I feel like when people look at me they only see the title I am…'the sage' 'the princess of the elves…' they don't see the real me…they only see that title…I have…" cless slowly his head a bit listening to her. "then…they are missing a lot…A title is only a title…I felt like…people only thought of me as my father's son…for a long time as well…" cless whispered. Sara quickly opened her eyes looking toward cless.

"How did you get pass that?" Sara asked. "I don't know…I just did whatever I could…I rebuild the school for my father…even after his death…I think he would have wanted that…" cless shook his head a bit listening to him self. "But…I still feel like I'll never live up to him…I feel like I will somewhat still be in his shadow…" cless felt sadness come over him thinking of his father. "Cless? Are you alright?" Sara asked looking worried toward him.

"I'm fine…just thinking of him…makes me remember what dhaos did…the first time…it's painful…" cless quickly closed his eyes. He didn't want to start crying. Especially not in front of her. He needed to fight it back. Sara slowly took over of his left hand. Cless quickly opened his eyes looking down toward her. "Then…we will…share are sadly together…that what friends do right?" Sara asked looking up toward him. He slowly nodded to her. "Yeah…they do. We will share it together, Sara…" cless whispered kissing her on her forehead. He watched her quickly blush.

He slowly smiled toward her. She looked very cute when she blushed. "Hehe…" she quickly looked away from him. "You just did that to make me blush!" she yelled waving her free hand. "Maybe I did…maybe I didn't…" he whispered to her. Sara quickly felt her face turn deeper red. Sara did her best to try to hide her face in her hair. Cless couldn't help but laugh a bit watching her. She was so shy…over a little kiss on the forehead.

Cless quickly looked away from Sara hearing a loud sound come from the cabin. Then he started to hear yelling. "ARCHE HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU EAT THAT MUCH!" it was klarth voice yelling. "Oh boy…" cless whispered to his self feeling a sweat drop roll down the back of his head. "Uh…should we go check…?" Sara asked. Cless was a bit scared to see how much arche has eaten. "I guess…" cless said sighing to him self. Yeah…he really didn't want to see all the empty bowls that he knew…would be on the table inside the cabin.

The two slowly made they're way into the cabin. Klarth was waving a check in front of arche. "How the hell did you eat this! ALL THIS!" klarth yelled pointing to the bowls on the table. "Uh…I was hungry…?" arche said laughing a bit as she rubbed the back of her head. Cless slowly looked over to Sara giving her a look. She could only shake her head a bit toward him.

"The bill…can't be good…" cless whispered to Sara. Klarth started to wave the bill in front of arche again. "You have no idea…how much this bill is do you?" Klarth asked feeling his eye twitching a bit. "Uh…I guess you could say no…" Arche said rubbing her cheek a bit. "It's….10, 000 Gald…!" Klarth yelled toward arche. "AHH!" cless yelled quickly falling into his side. Sara slowly shook her head a bit. She couldn't help but wonder…how someone could eat that much. "Wow…didn't think it would be that high…" Arche said rubbing the back of her head laughing a bit to her self.

"I wasn't joking…it is really that much…" Klarth pointed out showing arche's the bill. Arche started to look over the bill. "Uh…I only have 5,000…Gald…" she said taking the money out of her pocket. Klarth quickly glared toward her. "What!" She yelled stepping back a bit. He quickly took the gald from her. "…so we have to pay for your eating because you can't!" klarth yelled down toward the pink hair girl.

Klarth sighed a bit checking how much the group had as money. They only had 20,000 gald and they had to pay 5,000 gald because of Arche. "I'll-I'll pay you back…tomorrow…!" she yelled. Klarth slowly glared toward her again. "Uh I mean…the day after that…!" klarth kept on glaring at her. "Uh…someday?" she said quickly looking around. "Just…forget about it…" Klarth growled as he when to pay the bill arche had made for the team.

"…you really ate all that…?" Sara asked. Arche quickly nodded a bit. "Uh yeah…I guess I when a little over board…" Arche said rubbing her cheek again. "A little…?" Cless asked.

Soon after klarth paid the bill arche had made for the team. They heard the captain yelled to them. It looked like they had made to into port. They had finally made it to Freland. The four slowly left the cabin. "Ah! There you are!" the captain said with a small laugh to his voice. Klarth nodded to the captain. "Thank you for bring us to Freland…" klarth said. The captain quickly shook his head a bit. "Think nothing of it…after all you done for the people around here…I guess I am just giving my thanks this way…" the captain said waving a hand in front of his face a bit.

Klarth nodded a bit as he looked toward the others. Cless nodded to klarth. "We should be on are way now…" cless said. "Alright…but you kids be careful you hear?" the captain said. All four of them nodded to the captain as they made they're way off the boat and into the port. They still had a long way to go.

"Alright…do you guys want to rest in…Olive village before we head for the tower of the 12 stars?" Klarth asked. All eyes slowly when to Sara. She quickly looked around. "What! Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked looking nervous. "It's up to you…" Cless whispered. She looked a bit confused. Arche slowly nodded, "yeah…I'm fine without rest for now…if you want to gun it and go to the tower I'm all for it!" arche said sticking her tongue out.

Klarth slowly shook his head a bit watching the half elf. "…its up to you Sara…you worried about Luna more then any of us…so if you wish to leave for the tower without rest then fine…by all of us…" klarth said pulling his hat up a bit. "Can…you give me a minute to think…?" she asked. She watched as the three nodded to her. She knew…before she said that she wanted to do. But…if they when ahead…then soon she would have to fix the rings. She felt…so nervous about…doing that. But…she had to do it sooner or later. And the sooner the better right? She asked her self.

She slowly nodded to her self as she looked to the three people eyeing her. "Let's go…to Luna…" She whispered to them. "Understood…" klarth said. They started to make they're way out of the port and started heading south. But soon they saw the town of Olive. But kept on going south from there and when they made it around the somewhat of a mountain they quickly started to head up north toward where the tower was waiting for them. Where the spirit of the moon was; was Luna safe? They could only hope so.

The heat was started to get to all of them; but soon they knew they wouldn't feel this much heat. They only felt it a lot now because efreet lived in the cave by the village of Olive. "Wow…it feels really warm…" arche said feeling some sweat roll down from her forehead. "It's normal…because of the summon spirit that lives by here…" klarth pointed out. Arche quickly glared toward him. "I know…that Mr. Teacher!" arche yelled toward him. "Teacher?...no no. I was just pointing out to make sure your little mind didn't forget…" Klarth whispered as a grin came over his face.

Cless slowly shook his head watching the two. They could still act this way in the heat? Unbelievable… He thought. But….he could only hope they wouldn't run out of energy fighting with each other. They may need all they're energy very soon; if something had happened to Luna. But he could only hope nothing had happened to her. Or they would have a hard battle as they had with Maxwell.

Soon after that they got out of heat and crossed over a bridge. They we're slowly getting closer and closer. But the closer they got…they all started to have a bad feeling…maybe something really did happen to Luna. They crossed the final bridge as they saw a huge light come out of the tower of the 12 stars. "What in the world!" klarth yelled.

"This…energy…" Sara whispered watching the energy shot up into the sky. Klarth slowly nodded toward her. "It's Luna…power…" klarth whispered shaking his head a bit. They're we're too late. Dhaos…even got to Luna. The spirit of the Moon.

They watched as a small fairy came flying over to them. "Artemis?" Arche said. He had a look of fear in his eyes. "Please…! You have to!" he yelled. "…it's about Luna…right?" Klarth asked. He quickly nodded. "Luna…Luna isn't her self…she even tried to attack…me…she will not listen to my words…" the small fairy started to cry.

"Don't worry…we will save Luna…" Sara whispered kneeing down to the little guy. "You're…" he whispered not saying another word. Sara slowly smiled toward him. Klarth nodded a bit watching him. "You have no need to worry…we will save Luna…and return her to…her normal self…" klarth said taking out his book looking toward the tower before them. "Yeah…dhaos…whatever your plan is…it isn't going to happen…" Cless whispered bring his sword to his side.

"Yeah…! Let's go guys!" arche yelled started to fly toward the tower. The other quickly followed after her. Artemis stayed where he was watching the four make they're way toward the dangerous tower. "…She's…a Sage…" he whispered to him self.


	24. Save Luna! And Restore the broken rings!

**Tales of Phantasia**

**(Author note: this take place after tales of phantasia the game)**

**Cless Alvein, **with the other three made they're way back toward town to report to the king. About what had happened in Morlia Gallery. But soon after they finished they're report they quickly left the castle starting out again.

**Sara Adnade, **as well as the others couldn't help but wonder why dhoas was making magic stones that steal the summon spirits souls from they're body. But they quickly left the castle starting out toward the tower of the 12 stars wondered about Luna.

**Arche Klaine, **on the boat ride over to freland made a bit of a bill for the team when she when to eat inside the cabin. 10,000 gald arche ate in and klarth had to pay the bill in the end.

**Klarth F. Lester, **as well as the others let Sara pick if they would rest in Olive village before moving on to the tower of the 12 stars or not. She picks to move on to the tower of the 12 stars being over worried about Luna. But none of the less they are all worried if something has happened to the spirit of the moon.

**Artemis, **the fairy that lives in the tower of the 12 stars with Luna. But shortly after the team get to the tower they meet with Artemis. Luna has changed he tell them. It appears they are far too late…

**Chapter 24: Save Luna! And Restore the broken rings!**

Hurry…they had to hurry!! To Luna…but it was far too late! Even those…they didn't stop to rest in the village of the sand. But…somehow they we're always one step behind dhaos. But…how in the world? Was…Dhaos always ahead of them?

Could he just had planned things this way? No…that couldn't be it. Maybe…he knew the way they we're thinking? But…even so…the spirit of the moon was now. Sara couldn't help but think. The spirit of the moon ended up just like all the others. They had to hurry to her before she could do any destroy to the town of Midgard close by.

Dhaos…what was he really? Maybe if they knew that…they would know why he was doing this. They needed answers but for the time being they wouldn't find any would they? All they would find with be danger wherever they when too.

"Hurry!" klarth yelled breaking the silent around the four as they hurried up stairs in front of them. "We are!" Arche growled toward the summoner beside her. They maybe have been…but the closer they got to the top of the tower the more the place shook.

Luna's power was out of control as it was. Especially without a soul to control it. Luna's mana was going hay-wirer. They had destroyed the magic stone before…something really did happen to the town of Midgard.

The four quickly stopped running as the room started to shake ever more. They four couldn't help but scream. They couldn't run right now. They had to wait for the shaking to slow down a bit. "…god!" arche screamed. "…her mana…going crazy…" Sara cried trying to keep her footing. "…we have to make it there! Before something really does happen!" cless cried having trouble holding his footing him self.

"We can't…right now…even if we got up there…we will be killed if we enter the room where Luna is!" Klarth pointed out. Cless knew klarth was right. "I know…but still…!" cless cried quickly losing his balance. "Ahh!" cless yelled falling into his ass. The other three soon lost they're balance as well. "…her power unbelievable…" klarth whispered trying to get into his knees.

Just then the four quickly looked up to see part of the wall break apart and start to fall toward them. They're was no way they could get out of the way in time. "S-Sara!" klarth yelled to her. She slowly nodded as she held her staff over them. "Field barrier!!" she yelled as a barrier surrounded the four.

Just as the broken parts of the wall fell into the barrier. Sara had just cast the spell in time. But if this kept up…the barrier wouldn't hold out. They we're in some real trouble. Yes…real trouble indeed.

But just then the tower quickly stopped shaking. The four couldn't help but look around confused. Why had Luna stopped? Klarth slowly nodded to Sara to remove the barrier. And she did so. The four slowly made they're way to there feet.

But now…it was too quiet in the tower. What in the world could have happened? They couldn't help all but wonder. "I don't like this…" klarth whispered to the others. "But…isn't it better that the tower stopped shaking?" arche asked climbing into her broomstick. "Yes…but…" klarth said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Could the quiet be…a trap to throw us off?" Sara asked stepping up beside klarth. "Yes…that would be my guess…" klarth said nodding a bit to him self. "Oh…come on! They're no way! A trap would be quiet like this!" arche said floating backward toward the stairs in front of them. "Arche wait!" klarth yelled.

"It's ok klarth! Just you watch!" arche said slowly turning around to face the stairs. "…that arche for you…" cless said sighing to him self. The three quickly hurried after arche. But as the four got to the stairs they watched as mud like monsters came out of the ground before them.

"Ahh!" arche yelled quickly backing up. "…a trap as I said…" klarth said with a sigh opening his book. "No…they are trying to stop us from getting any closer to Luna…!" Sara said as she stared down at her staff. "…why keep us from her? Dhaos has taken control of her right? What would the point of keeping us away now do?" arche asked pointing toward the mud monsters before them as she started to throw some fire balls at them.

"I do not know. But…whatever the reason; we have to break these monsters down. And move on forward!" Klarth yelled as the pages in his book started to turn on they're own. "I call to you great father of hell flames…! I one…who has made contact with the spirit of fire! My name is klarth!" klarth yelled as a magic circle appeared in front of him.

Cless held his sword in front of him waiting for the second to attack; with these monsters being made out of mud. Fire would harden them. Then he could slice them apart with his sword.

Arche slowly looked toward Sara. The two nodded to each other they knew what to do. What was needed to be done. The two held they're hands in front of them selves. "Great god of burning hell flames…! We call to you and ask of your power to help stop those evil ones standing in front of us! Come and stop them in they're tracks with your fire rage!" The two yelled as a magic circle appeared in front of both of them.

"Great spirit of fire! Come before me! Come Efreet!!" klarth yelled as fire came out of the magic circle in front of him and formed into the spirit of Fire efreet. Efreet started to throw fire ball toward the mud monsters. "Fire Storm!" The two screamed as fire when flying at the monsters as efreet attacked them as well. "Cless!" klarth yelled over to the swordsman. "Got it!" Cless yelled running toward the monsters before them. "Akisazame!" cless yelled as he stabbed the mud monsters over and over again. Soon the monsters disappeared. Cless looked back to the others then they slowly nodded toward him.

"klarth keep efreet out…I'm sure more monsters are ahead…" Sara whispered to him. "Understood…got that efreet?" klarth asked the fire summon before them. "Understood…let's do this." Efreet growled. The four quickly hurried up the stairs in front of them. Luna…her power…going out of control…they had to stop her before something happened to the town close by. Or…that town would be destroy.

Soon after they made it up the stairs they found more monsters waiting for them. "Looks like you we're right…" klarth whispered. Sara slowly nodded to him. "Klarth!" cless yelled holding his sword ready. "Right…Efreet!" klarth yelled to the fire summon. The summon quickly when at the monsters before him throwing fire balls at them. "Fire ball!" arche yelled holding some fireball at the mud monsters as well. Cless nodded to him self as he raced toward the monsters before him. "Koguhazan!" he yelled hitting the monsters up and down then they disappeared.

"…He is trying to slow us down with these monsters…" Klarth whispered to the others. "Slow us down?" arche asked. "Yeah…" Sara whispered. It was like dhaos knew what she was planning to do when she got to Luna. But they're was no way he could know that right? He couldn't know…about that magic she had…that could…? She wondered. It was like…dhaos was always one step ahead of them for some reason. But…how in the world could that be?

"I take it you know why…" klarth said eyeing the sage beside him. "…yes…I need Luna…to repair the rings of contact for you and the summon spirits…" Sara whispered quietly. "…you have that kind of power?" klarth asked stepping back a little. "No…and yes. Without Luna. I do not…but with her I do." Sara whispered feeling worried about even doing it. "…so…is that the sage's magic?" klarth asked. "I guess…you could call it that. But…I wouldn't call it really magic to start with." She felt nervous. She had never done it before. And when she did…she would. She quickly shook the thought off.

"I never heard of that kind of magic…" arche said. "It's not very well known arche…" klarth pointed out. "I do not know very much about it… as well. But…I have heard it unbelievable when one sees it." Klarth said placing a hand under his chin. "…" Sara didn't say a word as she started toward the stairs in front of them. "…Sara?" cless asked. "…I think you made her angry." Arche said with a grin. "Indeed it looks that way…let's hurry on arche and cless." Klarth said following after Sara. The two slowly nodded as hurried after him as well.

But…why had she gotten angry? When klarth had just talked about the sage magic? Was there something about this magic…Sara wasn't telling them? It wouldn't surprise him. Unbelievable when one sees it? Maybe it was the wrong words to say to her. Maybe…it wasn't unbelievable after all…maybe it was something that should never be used?

Soon the four made it to the top. "Finally…" arche said with a sigh. "…Luna just up those stairs now." Cless whispered to the others. "Yeah…we should be ready for anything…" klarth whispered opening his book. "Klarth…I want to you call Maxwell out…and keep him out, we will need him." Sara whispered to him. "…Maxwell? You sure…I should call him out so soon?" klarth felt puzzled. "Yes…and keep him out even after Luna is freed from the stone." She said staring toward the stairs in front of them. "…you need him out after because what your going to do? With fixing the rings?" klarth asked. Sara kept silent not answering him.

"Very well…I will." Klarth whispered to her. "…I the one who has made a contact with the four elements call to the one who watches over them…I call out the one of judgment…I call for you to come before me! The one who has made a contact with you as well…my name is Klarth!" klarth yelled as a magic circle appeared before them. Maxwell slowly came out of the magic circle. "Ho ho!" Maxwell said as he floated up into the air. "Maxwell we are counting on you." Klarth said. "Understood, leave it to me." Maxwell said. "…ready?" Sara asked klarth. "Yes, we are." Klarth said. "Then what are we waiting for?!" arche asked.

"Yes…let's go." Cless whispered holding his sword at his side. He was ready for anything Luna made have waiting for them. Or…should he say Dhaos. After all…this was all his. Cless started to think as the four entered the top floor. But as they entered Luna send an attack they're way. They all quickly jumped out of the way. "Luna!" Klarth yelled toward her. But…the look on her face was nothing but blank. No…feeling at all. "…that looks." Cless whispered to him self.

"Yes…she has a stone as well." Sara whispered holding her staff in front of her self. "…Maxwell…" klarth whispered to the floating spirit beside him. "Understood, summoner." Maxwell said quickly hurrying toward the spirit of the moon. Cless stood ready to attack as well; and ready for what maybe send they're way next.

"Arche!" Sara whispered to the half-elf. Arche quickly nodded to her as she stood on her broomstick. "I call for your great power…that will attack like a blade! Thunder Blade!" Arche yelled holding her arms up into the air; as a wave of energy zapped Luna. Cless quickly nodded to him self and raced toward the spirit of the moon. Now…was his change. Maxwell knew it

As well and started to attack the spirit of the moon.

Luna was more so in a Paralysis state then anything. "Cless aim for the stone!" Sara yelled toward him. "I know!" He yelled back toward her; as he held his sword in front of him. But the problem was…he didn't see the stone anywhere. "Koguhazan…!" cless yelled hitting Luna up and down with his sword. But…no stone fell. But…she had to have one right? But…even if she had one…wouldn't she have dropped it by now?

"….where's the stone?" Cless asked him self without coming up with an answer. He stepped back a bit trying to catch his breath. The stone was no where to be seen. "…you see it to, don't you cless?" klarth asked him. "Yes…Luna not dropping the stone…like the others. Could a stone really be controlling her?" cless asked. "I don't know…but regardless…we can't leave her as she is. The town close by would be in danger then." Klarth pointed out. "I know…but." Cless whispered.

How could they stop her without knowing what was controlling her? "Keep….going for now as we are…" klarth whispered pointing toward Maxwell to let on another attack. "Right." Cless whispered holding his sword at his side. "Juushourai!" cless yelled as energy surrounded him. His speed quickly picked up and he hurried toward the spirit of the moon again.

"…is it not working?" arche asked looking toward Sara. "…I don't know…but…" Sara whispered shaking her head a bit. "…we have to keep trying right? We can't just leave Luna as she is now, right?" arche asked. "Yeah….that's right. Her power right now are very un-balance…if we did leave her as she is. Who knows what she may do." Sara whispered holding her staff in front of her self as she started to cast a spell. "Then…I'll keep trying." Arche said holding her arms over her head again. Sara slowly nodded toward her. "Acid rain!" Sara cried lowering Luna defense.

"Thunder blade!" Arche cried zapping Luna again with the spell. It…has to give…sometime. Whatever…was controlling Luna stone or something stronger then that. Couldn't hold out forever right? "…Luna…" Sara whispered closing her eyes. It was painful…to see the summon spirits like this. So painful…was it because of who she was? Or was it not even because of that? Was she just worried about them? Yes…she was. And…Dhaos…even attacked her. Even Luna. Sara quickly shook her head a bit.

She would free Luna…from this no matter what. She had too. To save Chester as well…she had to save Luna and fix the rings. "…Great god of flames from hell…I call of your power to stop this one in her tracks…!" Sara yelled as a magic circle appeared before her. "Fire Wall!" she yelled as a wall of fire surrounded the spirit of the moon. Luna quickly started to scream as a stone was seeing falling from her.

"That's…!" arche cried as the stone hit the ground and broke. Energy came out of the stone and when flying toward Luna. "…mana…" Sara whispered to her self. "Mana?" cless asked. "My guess would be…its Luna's mana…her spirit in other words…" klarth said closing his book. Luna quickly fell to the ground as the mana surrounded her. "Luna!" Sara cried as she raced over to the spirit of the moon. Klarth quickly followed after her.

"…Luna!" Sara cried again. "Is alright…give her a minute to recover…" klarth whispered to the sage as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She slowly nodded to her self as she stepped back a bit. "…what happened?" Luna quickly spoke up as she looked around confused. Luna slowly starts to float up into the air again. "Luna!" Sara cried again. "…huh? What is all this?" she asked looking to each one of the humans she found staring toward her.

"How do you feel Luna?" klarth asked. "…a bit light headed but aside from that I feel fine…" Luna said shaking her head a bit. "…but what brings you here sir summoner?" Luna asked looking a bit lost. "She doesn't recall as well…" arche whispered to klarth. He slowly nodded toward the pink hair girl. "…never mind that right now, Luna…" klarth said waving a hand in front of him self.

"…hmm…if you say so…" Luna whispered looking puzzled. "…Luna…I need your power…please…helps me repair these contact rings…!" Sara cried taking out the broken rings and showing them to her. "…repair them? I do not have the power to repair rings…maybe if a sage…was still…" Luna said starting to finish saying her thought out loud. "Oh…my! I'm sorry…you are a sage. No wonder…your asking." Luna circled around Sara a bit. "It's been so long…I have seen one. Please tell me your name, sage." Luna said as she stopped in front of her again.

"…I have two names…Naru Anna is my elfin name…and my human name is Sara Adnade…" Sara answered the spirit of the moon. "…naru? You say? Ah…the princess of the elves…very rare this is…elfin blood in a sage…but this is very normal…" Luna shook her head a bit. "Are you saying…all sage have elfin blood?" klarth asked. "Yes…the level of magic sage cast is on a whole different level to ones of full elfin blood…or even half-elf." Luna said nodding a bit. "…that's why…they died out…" Sara whispered. "…yes…sadly…great power…also takes something away in return…" Luna whispered shaking her head a bit.

"…what do you mean takes something away in return?" cless asked. "Well…this powerful magic sages…cast takes from them…" Luna started to say. "No…Luna. Don't tell them." Sara said stepping toward the spirit of the moon. "But…don't they have the right to know?" Luna asked. "Yes…but I don't want them to know." Sara whispered to her. "Very well…but…is your body and soul ready…for this kind of magic? If you aren't ready to do this…then I have no need to try too with you." Luna pointed out.

"…I have to be ready. I have to do this…so please…" Sara whispered staring toward the moon goddess. "…very well. I will help you repair the broken rings. But…be careful…sage." Luna warned her. "I know…Luna. I know…far too well." Sara whispered to the spirit of the moon. "Everyone….please step back…" Sara cried.

Klarth looked toward cless and arche. Then the three slowly nodded and did as they we're asked. "…ready?" Sara whispered. "…yes, go ahead. My power is your power…sage." Luna said closing her eyes.

"Klarth…? Do you know…what Luna was speaking about?" cless asked. "You mean…great power…takes something in return?" klarth asked the blonde swordsman. "Yes…" cless whispered. "No…I do not. Very little is known about sage as it is. Aside from them not living very long." Klarth whispered feeling a bit worried. "…you don't think…Luna was saying…it drains…the caster life…do you?" arche asked.

"What?!" cless asked. "…that would explain…many things about sage. If that really is true. But…don't jump to anything Cless…arche is just making a guess right?" Klarth asked glaring toward the half-elf. "Y-yeah…it just a guess…" arche said feeling a sweat drop roll down the back of her head. "…and that guess would be right." Maxwell spoke up.

"Ahh!" Arche yelled falling off her broomstick. "…you're serious…?" cless asked. "Yes…that why she didn't want Luna to say anymore." Maxwell shook his head a bit. "…the children are always the ones to pay…it is a sad world…" Maxwell said with a sigh. Cless quickly hurried toward Sara. "…what energy that boy has. Ho ho!" Maxwell said with a laugh. "…Maxwell…" klarth said shaking his head a bit.

Sara closed her as she as begin to cast. Luna blinked a bit seeing the swordsman running toward them. "…Sara…you may have a small problem…" Luna said eyeing the running blonde swordsman a bit behind her. "…Sir Maxwell has a big mouth…" Sara whispered as she opened her eyes. "Sara stops!" cless yelled to her.

"No…" Sara quickly answered him. "Please don't do this! It's…foolish!" cless yelled toward her again. "Foolish…? Foolish…to wish to save others? Then you're foolish too…Cless…" Sara said closing her eyes again. "…that's not what I mean! And you very well know it! What your doing is foolish…repair the rings at the cost of your life!" cless cried stepping closer. "…no only some of my life…regardless…I am still doing this. It is something I have to do as a sage…" Sara whispered as an energy barrier surrounded her and Luna.

"Sara stop!" cless yelled touching the barrier. He was quickly thrown back as he touched it. "…cless!" Arche yelled as klarth and her self raced over to him. Cless slowly sat up. "Do not try to stop me…this is what I have to do. After all Sages…are born to be nothing more then sacrifices…" Sara whispered as energy surrounded her body.


End file.
